


杀人游戏

by grika



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 112,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grika/pseuds/grika
Summary: 一封网球会所的邀请函，将所有人都聚集到了一间与世隔绝的山间别墅。久别重逢的欢乐背后，每个人心中都潜藏着许多不可言说。所谓爱情，终究无法驱灭那些藏在心底的阴影与恶魔。一场杀人游戏，到底有没有胜利者？





	1. Chapter 1

**楔子**

 

“请柬：  
兹定于十月一日晚八时于轻井泽别墅区第十三区4栋举行卡尔网球CLUB贵宾会员派对，并进行为期两周的活动，诚邀您的出席。

卡尔网球CLUB  
K·T。”

 

**09.18**

  
今天的天气很好，天空很蓝，大朵大朵的白云在天上飘着，确实是个让人心情会很好的天气。  
迹部景吾从高高的办公大楼的透明玻璃窗边朝下看，微微觉得有点眩晕。有那么一瞬，他几乎认为自己患了恐高症，虽然他向来都没有这个毛病。  
他调转过头去，再一次看着桌上放着的请柬，烫金的字体，华丽的躺在纸笺上，很衬他身为迹部财团总裁的身份。  
卡尔网球CLUB，这几年迹部也对它略有耳闻，听说入会费相当昂贵，自然一切设备都是贵族级别的，如果这不是个网球CLUB，也许迹部早就成为其中的一名会员了。  
可偏偏是网球。  
迹部耐着性子咬着唇，看完请柬下的附加条款。  
“出于轻井泽别墅区交通情况考虑，请您于十月一日晚五时在别墅区入口处换乘本CLUB专用车抵达会场，谢谢您的合作。”  
哼，居然要本大爷去乘什么CLUB专用车，真是……  
迹部心里的牢骚被桌上的电话铃声打断了。  
“喂，迹部么？”电话那边是熟悉的关西腔，是忍足。  
“哼，怎么？有事找本大爷？”  
忍足在电话那边笑，“没事就不能打给你么？”  
“你没有那么闲吧？没事的话本大爷可是要挂了。”  
“等一下，那个请柬，你接到没有？” 忍足的口气变得认真了点。  
“你是说那个卡尔网球CLUB的请柬么？”迹部转着手里的钢笔靠在自己办公椅里，“看来你也收到了？”  
“嗯。不只是我收到了呢……”忍足的话说到这里奇妙的一顿，仿佛有什么事情，却又故意卖关子不提。“迹部，你会去么？”  
“你呢？”  
“反正没什么事，去度个假也无妨吧！”忍足却转移了话题的重点。“听说卡尔的活动一向很有趣，上次听我朋友讲那里还是很不错的……”  
“喂，人还不老，就变得那么啰唆了吗？……好了，我知道，我去。反正轻井泽和卡尔还算配得上本大爷的品味。”迹部不耐烦的打断了正准备开始长篇大论的忍足。  
“好，好，那十月一日晚上五点见喽~”  
显然，所有人的请柬上都写明了晚上五点要乘CLUB的专用车抵达会场的事情。  
迹部放下电话，轻轻揉揉自己的太阳穴，最近刚签下几笔不小的生意，总觉得神经很疲惫。趁着秋高气爽，自己也确实应该度个假，稍微运动一下了……

 

  
**10.01**  
**-1-**

  
这天早上，不二周助很早醒来，等着手机里备忘录的铃声想起，然后手脚利落的抓过枕边的手机确认日期。  
其实不用看不二也知道是什么事情。  
没错，十月一日。请柬上写的就是今天，在轻井泽有所谓的网球CLUB的派对。  
不二突然觉得很好笑，类似卡尔这样档次的CLUB，实在没有什么道理给自己寄来请柬，还考究的印在美丽的轻井泽风景区的明信片后面。  
——像自己这样无所事事的自由职业者，和那种上层社会实在是很不合拍。  
他站起身，眯着眼朝镜子里的自己笑，不错，和国中时那个天才少年不二周助的笑脸相比并没有什么变化。看来近二十年的岁月对于自己也不过是一晃而过，连痕迹也没留下。  
* * *  
手塚国光开着爱车行驶在从东京到轻井泽的高速公路上。  
那张一丝不茍犹如公文一样的请柬和加油站、公路局的收据发票之类的东西一起整齐的放在烟灰缸下的小抽屉里。  
最初看到这请柬样子的时候，还真让手塚感到有些意外。没想到卡尔这样的高级消费场所会寄出这样朴素的请柬来。  
手塚是今年夏天去卡尔的办公室咨询入会的相关事宜的，可惜之后接连承担几桩案件的起诉工作累积下来，让手塚完全忘记了卡尔这回事，更遑论去办理入会手续了。  
但是很意外的，会突然接到这样的邀请，更意外的，是自己竟立刻递交了请假报告然后打点行装奔驰在前往轻井泽的路上。  
自己会这样毫不犹豫的丢下工作跑来度假，也许是因为太思念网球了？手塚的唇边难得的浮起了浅浅的弧度。  
* * *  
两辆豪华轿车一先一后停在轻井泽别墅区山脚下的停车场里。  
先下车的迹部深吸了一口山中清新的空气，一时间觉得神清气爽起来。  
“嗨，迹部！”正在用数码相机取景的不二一发现镜头中多了个熟悉的身影，便立刻笑着走到迹部面前来打招呼。“好久不见~”  
“不二，你也来了？”见到不二这一事实一时让迹部有点意外。  
不二笑容依然，“不止我，来的熟人很多呐。”  
诚如不二所说，现在出现在迹部眼前的景象，简直就是青学网球部正选们的旧日同学会：大石、菊丸、海堂、桃城、乾还有手塚。  
“怎么都是青学的家伙？”迹部不由自主的挑起了眉。  
“还好我也来了。”坐在后一辆轿车里的忍足随后出现，笑着说：“不过除了青学的人就没有别人了么？”  
“咳咳。”忍足身边传来一声轻微的咳嗽声。“抱歉打断你们的谈话了，不过还有别人在。”  
“哎呀呀，原来是立海大的正副部长大人。”不二走到幸村身边打趣道，“怎么，立海大只来了你们两个吗？”  
“我们立海大的人都很忙，除了我们两个比较清闲，其他人都没有那么多时间呢！”幸村也笑着回答。  
两人视线相交，同时笑得弯了腰。  
“我说精市啊，你还是老样子啊！”不二边笑边拍拍幸村的肩膀，“嘴巴一点也不饶人呢！”  
“周助你还不是一样。”幸村好不容易才敛了笑，擦擦眼角笑出来的眼泪，“多年没见，还是一样的爱开玩笑。”  
“不过这次青学来的人真不少呢，倒显著我们这些人成了多余的家伙。看，是卡尔派来的车，还真是很准时。”幸村扫了一眼人数明显占上风的青学众人，笑眯眯的说着，径自朝那辆车体上写着卡尔网球CLUB的大巴车走去。  
不二却不急着上车，反而睁开青眸饶有兴致的观察着三两成群朝车上走去的人们：  
海堂和桃城显然又吵了几句嘴，乾似乎正在“调解”；菊丸兴奋的扯着大石朝大巴车跑过去；迹部和忍足并排走着，忍足不知说了什么，迹部露出一副不耐烦的表情；幸村和真田走在他们两个前头，真田一手拎着行李袋，一手拖着行李箱，幸村则背着随身携带的画板。  
等下，还少一个人呢？不二正在思忖少的那个人哪里去了，身边突然响起手塚的声音。“还不走么？大家都上车了。”  
“啊，哦，走吧！”不二点点头，提起自己的行李朝车上走去。  
卡尔网球CLUB专用的大巴车轻快的飞驶在轻井泽别墅区的山间公路上，然而车上的人们谁也不知道，这是一次怎样的聚会；以他们如此熟悉的方式开始的这一切，又将会以怎样的情形终结？  
没有人知道。

 

**-2-**

  
真不愧是提供给贵族阶级服务的卡尔，乾贞治很有兴致的打量着这豪华的大巴车。  
加大的座位像沙发一样又软又舒服，车里有自带的小型冰箱，提供冰镇的苏打水和啤酒可以自行取用，电视里正在播放今年最新的美国网球公开赛的录像，尽管目的地是轻井泽最深处的十三区，可乘车过去最多也不过是三四十分钟的车程，这样短的行程还可以提供这样周到的服务，大概单是这项开支就不小。  
不过，乘这辆车的人，大概绝少有人会去想揩CLUB的油，从这点计算这样的安排可以增加客人满意度5%，赚得盈利提高7%，但支出不过占3%就够了……虽然只是细节问题，但对于服务行业而言，细节往往成为决定客人选择的关键所在。  
乾推推眼镜暗笑，不能否认，卡尔CLUB的经营者是个很有头脑的人，难怪他们的生意蒸蒸日上。  
桃城自从上车以后眼睛就一直凝视着开车的那个司机，甚至连菊丸把OK绷贴到他背后这种恶作剧都没有发现，让一心想要好好戏弄一下桃城的菊丸不免有些失望。  
那个司机，桃城总觉得很熟悉的样子。一般上车时很少有人会刻意注意坐在驾驶座上的司机长什么样子，特别是对方还戴着帽子，拉低了帽檐，又刚好低头在抽烟的时候。但是自从在车上坐定，桃城就突然的觉得这个人的背影很眼熟的感觉。  
在哪里见过呢？不得其解。正当桃城拼命在大脑中搜索那个司机的信息时，他的沉思被大石打断了。  
大石微微叹了口气，看来自己真是没有恶作剧的天赋，菊丸把OK绷帖过去的时候，桃城还毫无所觉的，可是到自己想把那东西拿掉时反而惊动了桃城。  
总觉得一切都没有改变，和国三那年来轻井泽集训时完全一样。  
桃城也好，菊丸也好，海堂也好，乾也好，手塚和不二也好——所有人都没有改变，包括大石自己。  
这样真好，大家还是和从前一样，很亲近，没有隔阂，而且难得的是又为了网球聚在一起。果然大家的爱好也都没有改变过。虽然各自在不同的领域努力着，但是对网球的爱却是没有变过的。  
这两个星期一定会很有趣的，大石看着桃城正在对菊丸的恶作剧表示抗议，不禁笑了。  
大巴车停下来的时候，菊丸第一个从车上跳下来。说是从车上跳下来大约有点夸张，但这却很符合菊丸的情况。  
那个大大的网球场，真的让菊丸的心都跟着一起跳起来了。啊啊，是网球啊，多少年没有像这次这样度过一段只有网球的日子了呢？  
自从离开学校以来，似乎自己就和网球离得很远了，更不要说把什么都丢在一边像当年一样每天只有网球了。眼前那漂亮的球场，就像炸虾和刨冰一样让菊丸垂涎。  
“？”菊丸突然一愣，球场边那个人……  
“菊丸学长……”站在那儿的人转过身，拉拉帽檐，眨了眨琥珀色的猫眼。“好久不见。”  
“小不点！”菊丸飞扑过去，却是挂在了越前龙马的身上。  
虽然还是被菊丸叫做小不点，但其实越前龙马的身高早已超过了菊丸，准确的说，足足高了十公分。  
但菊丸才扑过去，就被司机从龙马的身上拉了下来。“客人，这样对待教练可是不对的呢！越前龙马可是卡尔为本次活动特聘的教练。”  
菊丸抬起头，看看把自己和龙马分开的这个家伙，吓了一跳。“诶？！有两个小不点耶！”  
“菊丸学长……”龙马无力的叹了口气。菊丸学长怎么还是老样子？  
“龙马，我就说我们很像吧！”司机挑高了帽檐，把手搭在龙马肩膀上。桃城不禁恍然，原来那司机是越前龙马的哥哥龙雅，怪不得自己觉得他看起来很眼熟。  
龙雅摘下帽子，很有风度的做了一个请的手势。“大家请进，派对在晚八点准时召开，里面有佣人会带大家到各自的房间休息。  
“我就说，那个人我看起来很眼熟，原来是你哥哥。”桃城走在最后，和龙马有一搭没一搭的聊着。“自从国中那次事件以后，一直没见过他。”他本想说没想到你们还有联系，想想龙雅和龙马毕竟是兄弟，于是改口道：“不过没想到你也会来。”  
“怎么？”龙马挑眉。“看到我很意外么？”  
“有点，因为是网球CLUB，总感觉你这样的职业选手是不大可能会来参加的才对。”  
“嗯……”龙马悠然道。“我也没有想到会来做你们的教练。”他朝前面看看，“虽然我现在是职业选手，不过指导这些人……”  
桃城忍着笑说道，“这次就可以借机罚部长跑圈了喔！”  
“哼……还差得远呢！”越前压低声音答到。  
听到桃城和越前的对话，走在他们前面的大石无奈的摇了摇头，菊丸则捂着嘴偷笑起来。

 

**-3-**

  
……派对绝对是件无聊到极点的事情，迹部不耐烦的靠在椅背上盯着面前的布丁，这是晚宴最后的甜品了。  
不可否认，今天的晚饭其实味道还蛮不错的，牛排烤得很嫩，配的酱汁恰到好处的衬托出肉的美味，配菜做也的很精致，包括眼前的布丁，也是相当正宗的欧式风格。  
但这一切还是让迹部觉得很无趣，参加这种正规的餐会对于迹部财团的总裁来说，实在提不起什么兴头来。  
“迹部，你看上去很无精打采的呢。”忍足在迹部的耳边轻轻道。“觉得很无聊么？”  
“哼，本大爷肯赏光来参加这个活动，卡尔应该觉得荣幸。”迹部瞥了一眼周围的人。  
忍足还未搭话，旁边听到迹部这样说的不二笑着说道，“是啊，毕竟你可是迹部财团的总裁，说是富可敌国也不为过，当然不会在乎这样档次的活动。不过……就算这样说，可也还是来参加了呢……”  
“哼！”看到不二插话，迹部闷闷的又哼了一声，干脆闭口不答。  
和同来参加派对的龙马不同，越前龙雅在整个晚上都在餐厅里总管负责一系列侍应的工作，显然他是卡尔负责本次活动的工作人员。不过在整个晚餐过程中，龙雅一直没有提到关于这次活动具体有什么内容，请柬上也完全没有提过。  
其实关于这点大石和菊丸早在晚饭开始前就已经问过龙雅了，对于他们的问题，龙雅的回答是，晚饭后我会详细的为大家介绍的。  
可是直等到当众人用过晚饭转移到起居室喝咖啡的时候，越前龙雅才朝在座的众人微微欠了欠身，开口说道：  
“感谢大家光临卡尔网球CLUB举办的网球FANS活动，本次活动为期两周，旨在帮助大家回忆学生时代参加网球社团集训式的生活，因此之后的两个星期内，除了配有专门的教练负责安排关于网球的训练之外，其他的一些杂务则要由各位自己来承担。  
我以及晚餐的工作人员将在今晚离开别墅，一应的生活必须用品在别墅的厨房和储藏室以及各位的房间里都有很完备的准备，足够大家两个星期的生活需要。我们将在山脚下一区的别墅待命，如果有任何紧急事务可以拨打别墅区的电话联络我们，我们会以最快的速度赶到。  
别墅的二楼是各位的卧室，每个人都有自己单独的房间，每个房间里都配有独立洗手间和浴室。一楼除了进门的大客厅以及之前大家用餐的餐厅外还有用于消遣的桌球厅和图书室，至于茶余饭后大家可以到这里也就是起居室一起休息聊天，我们已为您准备了最舒适的环境。祝大家度过一段愉快的网球时光，谢谢。”  
龙雅说完，很优雅的再次鞠了一躬，离开了起居室，并轻轻的将起居室的门关好。  
迹部挑眉，按着桌面站起身来，“这是搞什么鬼？”  
“呵呵，迹部大概很不适应这种自己动手的生活吧？”幸村摆出一副了然的表情。“不过这样才更有趣一些啊！”  
“嗯，总之大家不要松懈了就是。”绝少说话的真田总算开口说了一句，但眼睛却不以为然的看着龙马。“不过教练这方面……”  
“越前绝对没有问题的！”龙马扁扁嘴唇还没说话，桃城的大嗓门先响了起来。  
“你们大家有没有注意时间问题？”乾慢悠悠的开口，顺便用视线让桃城冷静了下来。“请柬上是说八点开始派对的。”  
“可是现在才刚刚七点四十五分，我们已经吃完了晚饭。”手塚看看手表，又看了看餐厅里的挂钟，核对了一下时间。  
大石诧异道，“越前，这是怎么回事？”  
“喔，我也不清楚，”龙马站起身拉拉帽檐，“这样好了，我找那家伙再问一问……”  
“我看不必去了。”海堂的声音冷冷的从窗边传来。“你们来看。”  
众人闻声聚拢到窗边，从起居室大大的落地窗向外看，刚好可以看到之前载众人上山的那辆豪华的大巴车正绝尘而去。  
“原来这个集训从现在就开始了。”不二微微一笑。“这样说来，派对也是要我们大家自己来安排喽？”  
忍足很感兴趣的推推眼镜。“不二，你似乎有什么建议？”  
“建议嘛，我有啊！不过不知道你们有没有兴趣参与？”不二笑容灿烂。  
“周助你先说来听听？”幸村微微一笑。看到不二这种表情就知道他肯定已经想出了很“不错”的主意。  
“唔，你们大家有没有玩过杀人游戏？”不二语出惊人。  
“杀人游戏？！”菊丸从沙发上弹起来，“是什么啊？听起来蛮吓人的样子喵~”  
幸村倒是点点头，“哦，这个我听说过，网上非常流行，听说还有专门玩杀人游戏的俱乐部。”  
“嗯，我们有12个人，刚好可以玩这个游戏喔！”不二神秘兮兮的说。

 

**-4-**

  
无视了迹部一脸不快的“反对”和手塚沉默无谓的“抗议”，派对在不二的主张下终于决定进行最近非常流行的“杀人游戏”。  
其实这个游戏的最完美人数应该是十三个人一起玩才对，这点不二心知肚明。不过眼下这里却只有十二个人，幸好人数也还够一起玩这游戏。简单给大家介绍了游戏规则以后，不二开始搜寻可以用于抽签的东西。  
卡尔的准备活动做的果然很充分，不二环视四周，起居室的桥牌桌上就摆有一副崭新的扑克牌。不二从中挑出一张鬼牌，两张J，两张K，然后又随意的取了七张普通牌放在一起，让忍足洗了三遍牌然后平铺在玻璃茶几上。  
不二第一个走到桌前，任意挑了一张牌放进上衣口袋里。“大家来随意抽一张吧，鬼牌是法官，J牌是杀手，K牌是警察，其他牌则是平民。除了法官，其他人都不要让别人知道你抽到了什么牌，抽到鬼牌的，负责主持这次活动。”  
“听起来确实很有趣的样子。”幸村随即走到桌前也抽了一张，然后夹在双掌之间，朝坐在茶几边沙发上的不二笑了笑。  
众人随即轮流去抽了牌，手塚最后一个走到茶几前拿走了剩下的最后一张，却看到不二朝自己颇有意味的笑了笑，不禁皱皱眉头。身为检察官，手塚每天都和各种各样的案件打交道，想不到今天来这边度假，居然还要玩这种游戏，真是……他无奈的摇摇头，走回自己的座位，视线却和同样一脸哭笑不得表情的真田对了个正着。手塚很清楚作为国际刑警的真田和自己一样对案件早从习惯变成了厌烦，而且还是有过之而无不及的那种，因此颇为理解的点点头。  
真田朝手塚耸了耸肩。“想不到度假也要和这种东西打交道呢！”他用食指和中指夹着牌在手塚面前晃了晃。手塚看清了，那正是一张鬼牌。  
“想不到弦一郎是这次游戏的法官呢！”幸村惬意的靠在沙发上说。  
“嗯……”真田将那张鬼牌丢回茶几上，干脆站起身来。“那么大家都拿到牌了，我们就开始吧。大家请闭眼，”确认所有人都闭上眼睛以后，真田继续道：“‘杀手’请睁眼，开始杀人。”说完这话的同时，连真田自己也好奇起来，不知道是谁抽到了“杀手”的牌？  
当“杀手”睁眼的时候，真田突然觉得非常好笑，似乎这一切在游戏开始之前就已经是决定好的了。假如真田稍微松懈一点的话，恐怕他早就笑出来了。杀手示意真田，桃城被杀，真田急忙按照刚刚不二说过的规则道，“‘杀手’请闭眼，‘警察’请睁眼。”  
两名“警察”睁开眼睛，互相对视了一下，一个是紧咬着唇没笑出来，另一个则毫不拖泥带水，直接的用目光询问自己心里所怀疑的人是不是“杀手”，然后真田摇摇头，表示他的猜测是错误的以后开口道：“‘警察’回去，请大家睁眼，刚刚被杀的人是桃城武。”  
“等下，为什么是我？”桃城瞪大了眼睛。“可恶啊……才第一轮就杀掉我啊……啊，不甘心啊不甘心……我知道，一定是不二学长你吧~建议这个游戏的人不就是你嘛……”  
不二眨眨眼，一副无辜的样子。但是这幅无辜的样子对于在座的众人实在没有什么说服力，经过众人轮流陈述意见之后，第一轮票选不二就被众人票投为“杀手”出局了。  
不二困扰的笑了笑，挑起大拇指似乎在对众人的推理能力表示赞许  
……不如说是对你这家伙的本性比较了解吧……众人有志一同的想。  
第二轮游戏继续开始，“杀手”再次出动杀人，惨遭不幸的是本来就一脸不高兴的迹部。这结果公布时，迹部本来不爽的表情更阴暗了，一副二十万分不满的表情。“啊嗯？会暗算本大爷的人？哼，只有你这家伙吧！”迹部的眼角瞥向忍足。  
忍足推推眼镜，“由于我和你比较熟悉亲近，所以恰恰相反，如果我要杀人，一定不会选择迹部，而是会选择其他人，所以我肯定不是‘杀手’。‘杀手’会选择迹部作为牺牲者，证明凶手是个和你接触不太密切但又对你有所了解的人。”  
不知道是不是被忍足的话所说服，这轮票选的结果十分混乱，令人意外的是这次出局被票投而死的人却是越前龙马。越前拉拉帽子，不满的碎碎念着：“你们还差得远呢……”  
不二忍着笑，递给越前一杯橙汁，然后回到自己座位上静候第三轮游戏的开始。  
嫌疑人已经减少为七人，如果第三轮再指认不到“杀手”，“警察”真的就要变成白痴了，真田翻翻眼皮。果然不出他的所料，这一轮“杀手”的身份是被找到了，可怎么让所有人知道这点，实在不是个简单可以办到的事情。当然牺牲者同时也多了一个——手塚国光。  
按照规则，手塚是最后一个可以留遗言的牺牲者了，“我想说，我认为幸村是‘杀手’，没有其他的了。”  
手塚的话永远是特别有说服力，果然这轮票选结束以后幸村干脆利落的被票投出局。  
第四轮游戏时，大家刚一睁开眼睛，真田就一脸冷静犹如他在警局工作一般的宣布，这个游戏以杀手方获胜而完结了，因为最后一个“警察”刚刚被“杀手”杀死了。  
然后被票投出局的幸村和不二一齐爆发出一阵大笑，手塚见此摇了摇头，海堂则翻了个白眼暗觉这游戏浪费时间无聊到极点，大石则是无奈的叹气，菊丸一个劲抱怨自己似乎什么都没做，越前早在一边打起了瞌睡，迹部则在一边翻看着一本德语诗集。只有桃城一脸不耐的追问到底谁是杀手，谁是警察。显然桃城对之前自己第一个被杀的事情还耿耿于怀。  
后来还是乾开口道：“桃城，你不知道这游戏从开始就有不对劲的地方么？”  
“有么？”桃城一头雾水。  
其实这游戏早在开始的时候就已经泄底，只是发觉这个秘密的人只有少数那么几个而已。  
乾推推眼镜，意味不明的笑着。

 

**-5-**

  
看着桃城疑惑的眼神，不二忍住笑道：“茶几下层是反光效果这样好的玻璃面可不是我们决定的哦……”  
“所以大家早就知道真相了？”菊丸从沙发上跳起来。  
大石把菊丸拉回座位上，笑得温和，“我可没有注意到这些呢。”  
“对了，之前不二是故意偏向做杀手的乾和精市，自愿担任烟幕弹的吧？”真田严肃的目光转向不二。  
不二一脸无辜的耸肩，“啊啊，没有啦……”  
“这真是个不错的游戏啊！”忍足笑着推推鼻梁上的眼镜。“警察我做的很过瘾，和手塚合作也很有趣，不过手塚啊，不要一副脸上写着‘我是警察’的样子嘛。还有迹部，怎么就一口咬定凶手是我啊……”  
“……”迹部没搭理忍足的怨念语气，手捧着德文诗集，连眼皮都没抬一下的说道：“不管怎样，这局应该算是你们作弊吧？哼，怎么会瞒得过我的眼力？”  
“呐，迹部说的没错！”菊丸嘟着嘴。  
桃城则是愤愤不平的说到。“怎么这样嘛？”  
“好啦，毕竟这次大家是第一次玩嘛，先熟悉一下流程就好了，下次再玩的时候就不会了！”不二笑着举起双手做投降状。  
手塚看看表，“可是已经不早了，明早不是还要集训吗？”  
“喂，小不点，小不点！”听到手塚的话，菊丸无奈的走到越前身边捏捏越前的脸。“醒醒，越前教练！”  
“唔……”早已在沙发上进入梦乡的越前揉揉眼睛。“什么？”  
“越前，明早几点开始集训？”本想阻止菊丸的大石走到越前面前，一脸认真。  
“……随便啦……”越前迷迷糊糊的站起身，“什么时候都好。”  
用得着我去费心费力的给这群家伙们制定训练计划么？哼，开什么玩笑……越前一边朝自己的房间走去一边在心里默默的嘟囔着。  
“那我也回房了。”迹部合上书站起来。  
菊丸也忍不住打了个哈欠。“我也是~”  
“我也一样。”  
“那晚安了。”  
“晚安。”  
“嗯，大家都早点休息吧！”  
众人互道了晚安，就各自朝自己的房间走去。  
“我们有多久没见了呢？”不二在手塚身后似有意似无意的说。  
手塚不假思索的说：“从上次到现在，有三年了。”  
“嗯，也不是很久，”不二笑笑，“我还以为很久了呢，原来只是三年没见罢了。”  
“是啊，三年也不是很久。”  
“我们也不过是在一起待了三年，没想到这次会在卡尔的CLUB派对上见面。”不二摇着手里的钥匙串。“手塚……”  
“嗯？”  
“晚安，做个好梦！”不二推开自己的房门，朝手塚吐吐舌头。  
“晚安。”偶尔的时候，会发现自己原来异常的笨拙，手塚抽动了一下嘴角，推开了不二隔壁房间的门——那正是他自己的房间。  
“景吾……”  
“有外人在的时候不要这样叫我。”迹部皱了一下眉。  
“好吧，迹部，”忍足斜倚着墙壁看着面前的迹部。“这次能一起来这里，我想对我们来说是个好机会。”  
“今天我累了……”  
“迹部，你得想明白……”  
“我很明白，但是现在我要睡了。”逃也似的躲进自己的房间，迹部倒在床上长出了一口气。  
天色突然诡异起来，平时本该安宁漆黑的夜幕今天变成了一块天鹅绒般的深紫色的幕布，不安分的在空中翻动着。  
一道闪电突然划开了这样的天空，仿佛将幕布在空中撕裂。顺着闪电的光芒，那深紫色的天幕裂成了一片一片，瞧得人心惊。  
紧接着风一阵紧似一阵，树枝被风摧折的声音让人更加心神不宁。然后，豆大的雨点从天而降，一声一声砸在玻璃上，时疏时密，更添了三四倍的烦。  
本来很想尽快入睡的迹部被吵得根本没有办法休息，干脆用松软的枕头把自己的头蒙住，以免听到这种吵得人无法休息的噪音，可是没有用，这声音依旧，穿过墙壁，穿过枕头，穿过迹部的每一寸皮肤，撼动着迹部的耳骨。迹部坐起身，烦躁的揉揉头发。  
这样的天气，明天大概没有办法打网球了。  
不二从窗口向外望去。他还没有睡，不知为什么，完全没有睡意。也许自己在这些年里早就习惯了昼伏夜出的生活，以至于没有办法纠正自己这不规则的生物钟吧？虽然失眠让不二觉得自己一个人呆着有点无聊，实在想要找个人比如菊丸聊聊这些年的事情。但这种恶劣的天气，如果被吵醒大概就很难入睡，所以还是不要打扰别人为好。想到这里，不二自嘲似的摇摇头，终于还是关掉了床头的灯。  
或者是因为对即将到来的集训生涯的向往，很快的，别墅中的人们就进入了甜美的梦乡。  
——尽管大家睡前都知道，已经变天了。


	2. Chapter 2

**10.02**   
**-1-**

  
天亮的时候，外面的雨还在下，阴沉的天色让人很想多睡一阵。事实上龙马就还很沉的睡着，压根没有做教练的自觉性。可是有些人，比如习惯晨练的海堂却早已离开了温暖的被子，很不爽的看看窗外：看来今天这种天气，是没办法跑步了。  
“早上好，英二！”走廊上，不二朝迎面走过来的菊丸摆摆手。  
“早上好~”菊丸伸了个懒腰，“今天天气真糟！讨厌，球打不成了！”  
“是啊。”不二若有所思的看着窗外，然后神秘兮兮的朝菊丸眨眨眼。“呐，英二，你知道不知道？”  
“诶？什么？”  
“在传说里啊，这种天气把所有人都困在一个地方，然后就会出现深山的怨灵，将困在这里的人一个一个的杀掉哦……”不二的语气低沉压抑，听得菊丸寒毛直竖。  
“喵……不二……你是开玩笑的吧……啊！”菊丸下意识的退后几步，撞到了一个软软的东西上，不由发出一声尖叫。  
“英二你还记得国中时那个被诅咒的球拍么？不用怕啦……”菊丸出乎意料的尖叫，反倒把刚被菊丸撞了一下的大石吓了一跳。“我说不二啊，不要给英二讲鬼故事嘛！你知道的……”  
“谁，谁说我怕，我才不怕咧！”菊丸做出一副勇者无畏的样子挺挺胸，“不二，继续讲吧！”  
“鬼故事啊……晚上再讲比较好哦~”不二笑着答道。  
正说着，桃城吵吵嚷嚷的冲了过来，“鬼故事放在一边，今天的饭谁来做啊？”  
“说是要模仿集训，那应该大家分工做吧？”大石抓抓头，“唉，早知道昨天就应该预先说好。”  
“那我去煮吧！”不二倒是自告奋勇。  
“绝对不要！！”众人异口同声。  
桃城咽了口唾沫，“这个时候要是阿隆学长在就好了……”  
海堂瞪了一眼桃城，“笨蛋。”  
“海堂蛇你说什么呢！？”  
“不要吵了。”手塚适时的出现，“……迹部和幸村已经去煮饭了。”  
“那边有煮饭的排班表。”乾用手指指餐厅那边的墙。“就在那里有写。不过……”  
众人都去查看哪天轮到自己煮饭，所以后半句乾没来得及说出口。  
——“……不过，昨天明明还没有那张纸才对……”  
“为什么本大爷会最先来煮饭啊？”厨房里，迹部狠狠的切了一刀面前的白萝卜，不耐烦的说。  
“因为那边的墙上有排班表啊，”幸村用滤网调了一下味噌的量，又用汤勺尝了一下味道。“上面很清楚的写着迹部的名字嘛！”  
“我知道……”迹部把切好的一堆蔬菜放到幸村手边，“我说说罢了。”  
“不过，真是没想到这次的派对居然会是我们这群人聚在一起呢！”幸村满意的放下汤勺，将白萝卜放了进去。  
“哼，还是和青学的这群家伙在一起。”迹部不爽的把刀子放回原处。  
幸村忍不住笑了出来，“迹部，还在为国中三年级那时候输给青学郁闷啊？”  
迹部皱皱眉头，“那时候的事情，谁还计较。”  
幸村转身关上煤气开关，轻轻的笑，明明迹部景吾你就是在计较吧？“这些年经常能够在电视和报纸上看到迹部的名字，总觉得像你这样的大老板应该是不会做家务才对，没想到你的刀工也很好嘛！”  
“本大爷怎么会有不会做的事情？”迹部得意的捋捋头发。“好了，叫那群家伙来吃饭吧！”  
“没想到迹部和幸村的手艺那么好。”吃饱喝足以后，忍足满意的称赞道。  
“对了，怎么没看到越前？”幸村笑着谢过了忍足的夸奖，却发现越前到现在还没出现。  
“那小子八成还在赖床吧！我去抓他好了！”桃城满意的拍拍肚皮，走出了餐厅。  
真田摇摇头，“就算今天不能训练了，这个家伙也太松懈了。这家伙真的适合做教练么？”  
“那不如大家自行安排算了！”忍足摊手，反正坐在这里的人哪个不是打球多年？要安排训练其实也不逊于越前这个职业选手，何况当初越前怎么说也是这里所有人的学弟。  
“不管怎么说今天又打不了球，越前也不算失职……”大石打圆场道。“我们还是去起居室慢慢商量吧！”  
“我回房去看一份卷宗，”手塚站起身。“先告辞了。”  
“我也要回去画一幅画。”幸村笑了笑，也站起身来。“中午吃饭时见。”

 

**-2-**

  
上次走进龙马的房间还是几年前的事情？是十年？还是八年？或者只是四五年？桃城武突然觉得具体的时间自己已经不大记得清了。  
也许是自从龙马开始职业网球的征战以后？自从龙马的名声越来越响亮以后？  
争执，分开，和好，再争执……过去那一段日子里，桃城武和越前龙马之间不停的交替着这样的状态，在不为人知的私下，不停的交替着。直到龙马告诉自己，他要前往美国继续自己的网球之路。  
“还在赖床？”桃城走到龙马床边，轻轻俯下身，在龙马的额前送上一吻。动作轻柔得丝毫不像平日那个大大咧咧的他。  
龙马躺在床上朝桃城眨眨眼，轻哼了一声， “怎么，吃饱以后才想起来叫我起床了么？”  
“呵呵……本来是来叫你起床的没错，不过，现在真想和你再一起睡一会儿。”桃城一把搂着龙马的肩膀挤上了床。  
“……”龙马轻轻咬着下唇低下头，“你很久没有这样搂着我了。”  
桃城微微愣了一下，然后深吸了一口气，绽开一个桃城式的灿烂微笑，“如果你愿意，今后我可以经常这样搂着你。”  
“真的么？”琥珀色的猫眼闪出狡黠的神色，“那你可要说到做到啊，阿桃学长~”  
“那是当然了，男子汉说到做到。”桃城拍胸脯保证。  
两人视线相交，龙马突然转过身体，双臂搂着桃城的颈子，主动的将自己的双唇送了上去，让自己和桃城的舌在彼此的口中纠结着，互相汲取着对方的津液。  
“对不起，我没有想过我会离开这么久……”  
“没关系……”  
“我……很想你……”  
“我们可以重新开始吧……龙马……”  
“嗯……”  
房间的空气中酝酿着甜腻得醉人的气息，完全遮盖了外面的狂风骤雨。桃城不记得自己这是第几次和龙马重新开始了，但这次他却意外的很有信心，这会是最后一次开始。  
“今天没能跑步，很郁闷？”乾走到靠在走廊窗边发呆的海堂身旁，拍拍他的肩膀。“你呀，偶尔也该放松一下自己的神经吧。”  
“是。”海堂不自然的点点头。无论认识乾多久，和他相处的时候，自己永远不知道这个人下一步要做什么，要说什么，目的是什么。“不过我习惯了每天都要跑步，不运动的日子实在很难挨。”  
“既然这样的话，我有个提议。”乾带着海堂走在别墅的走廊里，推开一楼里间右手边的门。“这里应该会让你心情好一点。”  
“这里……”出现在海堂面前的是个小型的健身房，虽然地方不大，但却拥有几台跑步机。  
本想问乾是怎么发现这里的，但想想乾贞治一向是神通广大，海堂实在懒得开口追问了。  
倒是乾主动的回答了海堂心里的疑惑。“我本来是在找一些可以用作乾汁材料的东西……”  
“学长……你还在做那种饮料啊？”海堂已经许久没有听乾再提起那诡异的东西，现在突然听到，忍不住打了个寒噤。  
“嗯，其实不二有时候也会特别的过来找我要一点喝的……”乾推推眼镜，“这对身体很有好处，海堂你也应该喝一点。”  
在跑步机上跑步的海堂听到乾的这句话，面部的肌肉忍不住抽搐了一下，“学长……我的身体很好……”  
“嗯，对于坐办公室的职员来说，能把身体锻炼到海堂你这种程度确实很不容易。”乾点点头，然后坐在另一台跑步机的传送带上，拿出笔记本来写着什么。  
“学长？”海堂困惑的看着乾的一举一动。  
乾抬起头看看海堂，“海堂，你没觉得这里有点不对劲么？”  
“……”海堂畏惧的看看四周，只要没有鬼就好了……其他的……  
“不，不是鬼，你不用担心，我也只是随便说说。”乾说完，低头继续在笔记本上涂涂写写。  
真的是什么都没有随便说说么？海堂翻了个白眼，谁会相信他乾贞治会随便说说？

 

**-3-**

  
门外突然响起了敲门声，伴随着菊丸活泼的声音一起冲进了桃城和龙马的耳朵。“小不点，下来玩杀人游戏了！”  
“哦……”龙马闷闷的应了一声。  
“对了，阿桃呢？”菊丸突然猛地一推门，惊得桃城从床边掉了到了地板上。  
“啊，原来你也在小不点这里啊！快来，出来玩杀人游戏了！”菊丸毫不介意的吐吐舌头。  
“怎么又是杀人游戏啊？”桃城苦着脸叹道。  
“喂，我昨天可是什么都没做，很无聊耶，今天一定要有所动作才行！快点啦！”菊丸拖着桃城和龙马就走。  
桃城和龙马对视了一下，苦笑着跟在菊丸身后。  
又要玩杀人游戏啊？不二坐在起居室一边的沙发上，无奈的朝那边的幸村笑了笑。这次铁定是没机会恶作剧啦，但是这样的话游戏还有什么意思？  
幸村脸上报以微笑，心里却惦记着房间里那幅水粉画，难得想要画一幅风雨天的作品……他轻轻的叹了口气，原本就不应该打算着在这个地方还画画的，应该把画具都放在家里就对了。  
迹部则不耐烦的将书丢在茶几上。外面的雨已经让人心烦意乱，现在菊丸又闹着要再玩一次杀人游戏，就算自己再喜欢读诗集，也没办法再继续下去了。  
忍足给每个人都倒了一杯红酒，然后自己端着酒杯斜靠着沙发坐了下来。“我倒是不介意再玩一次这游戏呢！”  
“英二！”大石看着菊丸一手拖着龙马一手拖着桃城走进起居室，忍不住头痛的按着太阳穴。“今天虽然下雨不能打球，可是大家都各有各的安排，你可不可以不要这么任性，随便打扰别人？！”  
“大石如果不喜欢玩可以不玩，不想参加可以不参加，我也没有强迫你来玩！”菊丸不高兴的撅起嘴。  
 “英二也不是小孩子了，怎么能继续这么任性下去？”  
“我就是任性，要是一辈子能当小孩子又有什么不好。我一辈子都这样任性，才不要像大石那么早衰呢！”  
“……”大石一时语塞，不知说什么才好。  
乾拍拍大石的肩膀，“算了，英二叫大家一起玩也是一番好意。”  
“英二……”不二也适时的拉开了菊丸。  
这次除了手塚仍在自己房间里研究卷宗，其他人都被菊丸叫到了一起来玩这杀人游戏。大石一边在心里叹气一边洗牌，除了手塚菊丸不敢去打扰，其他人不管在做什么，都被菊丸叫到这里来做游戏，真不知道大家会不会对菊丸有什么不满。  
由大石来洗牌其实还是菊丸的主意。明明刚才还在和大石怄气的菊丸，一说要开始玩游戏，还是习惯性的把扑克牌丢给了大石，还自顾自的说除了大石其他人他都信不过，害得大家一时间笑翻，刚刚的紧张气氛也就烟消云散了。  
这次游戏的“法官”出乎所有人意料的是海堂。  
当海堂用一种自己并不认为吓人的眼神公布口令的时候，所有人都倒吸了一口冷气，单凭海堂做法官就能平白的就给杀人游戏增添了好几分的恐怖气氛。  
运气不错的不二这次抽到了“警察”的牌，顺顺当当的就把好不容易当上“杀手”的菊丸推到了众人的视线之下，菊丸还没来得及“杀”除了大石之外的第二个人，就被众人揪了出来。  
而另一个“杀手”桃城则因为报复性的想要“杀”乾报昨晚的一剑之仇，也干净利落的被另一个“警察”迹部用眼力看穿。  
结果当然是显而易见的以杀手组的失败告终。  
于是这个下午所有人都聚在起居室里玩杀人游戏，直到迹部和幸村该去准备晚饭才告一段落。  
手塚舒展着颈部走进起居室的时候，不二刚刚收起最后一张扑克牌。  
“嗨，手塚，你错过我们的杀人游戏了哦！”  
“哦。又玩这个游戏了？”  
“嗯，英二昨天没有玩够呐。”  
“……他还是老样子，不过明天就不能这样玩了。”  
“咦？”  
“因为雨已经停了。”  
“嗯，是呢。”  
两个人走到窗边，一滴水珠从房檐上滚落到地上的水洼里，激起阵阵水波。  
“其实……”手塚看着那泛起阵阵水波的水洼，似乎想要说什么。  
“周助你的扑克牌收拾好没有？开饭了！”幸村推开房门，“啊，手塚也在这，那我就不用上楼去叫你吃饭了。晚饭准备好了，来吃饭吧。”  
手塚点点头，离开了起居室。  
不二经过幸村身边的时候，听到他对自己的低语，不禁笑着摇了摇头。  
幸村说：“周助，我没打扰你们吧？”  
那天的晚饭很可口。  
雨也总算停了，这样看来明天应该就可以打网球了。  
不知道越前会是个怎样的教练？一定很有趣……不二周助这样想着，倒在松松软软的枕头上合上眼睛甜甜的睡着了。  
也许是因为从明天开始就要参加网球集训了，那晚所有人睡的都异常香甜。  
只有一个人除外。  
那个人躺在冰冷的水洼里，大睁着眼睛看着深蓝的夜空，始终没有阖上眼睛……


	3. Chapter 3

**10.03**   
**-1-**

  
昨天他还和我们坐在一起的，为什么现在会是这样？  
真田心急火燎的拨着手里的电话，试图和警方取得联系。  
“没用的，我已经试过了。”手塚轻轻拿开了真田手里的电话听筒。“这台电话是单线电话，只能和山下联系。”  
“那为什么不把那个什么越前龙雅叫上山来？”真田猛地站起身来，“这里发生了这种事！”  
“我刚刚拨过了，可是没有人接听。”手塚冷静的看着真田。“我们还是先去现场看一下吧，其他人到底对这种事比较……忍足已经拿着自己的医药箱过去了，他毕竟是医生。”  
“可恶……”真田愤愤的用力握紧了拳头。  
大石秀一郎大伸着四肢，毫无生气的躺在那里，他身下水洼里的水已变成让人心惊的暗紫红色。  
“到底是怎么回事？”最先发现尸体的海堂简直不敢相信眼前这一幕。“大石学长怎么会……”  
不二刚刚阖上了大石大大睁开着的双眼，闻讯赶来的菊丸就跌跌撞撞的冲到了大石的尸体边。  
“大石，不会的，你是和我开玩笑的对不对？这个玩笑不好笑……你起来，起来啊，大石，大石秀一郎你给我起来……”跪倒在大石尸体旁边的菊丸发疯似的抓着大石的手用力的摇动着，大叫着。“怎么会呢？昨天我还和你吵架，还欺负你……大石，我错了……呜呜……我再也不耍小孩子脾气了，再也不任性了，你起来好不好……拜托……不要吓我……”菊丸一边说着，一边崩溃的大哭了起来。  
忍足走到大石的尸体边，看看菊丸，为难的皱皱眉，朝不二努努嘴。不二叹了口气，蹲在菊丸身边轻轻拍拍菊丸的肩膀，把他从大石的尸体边带开。  
真田和手塚刚好在这个时候走了过来。真田看看周围的情况，用他警官惯有的语气道：“不二，你还是带其他人先到起居室去，忍足，我跟手塚来帮你进行初步的验尸，然后我们把尸体搬走。”  
忍足点点头，双手带好医用手套，轻轻的搬动了一下大石的头，又轻轻的翻了一下大石的眼睑。  
“致命伤是后脑部受到严重的撞击，导致颅骨破裂。尸体的下颌和颈部已经开始僵硬，肩部、肘部也已经产生僵硬现象，下肢尚无明显僵硬情况。角膜已经开始干燥，瞳孔透明度逐渐消失，估计死亡时间应该在五至六个小时左右。”  
真田点点头，“发现尸体的是早上出来晨练的海堂，那个时候是早上七点，也就是说大石的死亡时间应该是午夜十二点以后。”  
“不错。”忍足站起身来。“那个时间，所有人都已经回房休息了吧。”  
“也就是说大家都是独立行动的……”  
真田仰头望了一下，倒吸了一口冷气。“看来大石是从上面自己房间的阳台掉下来的了。”他用手指指大石房间阳台，“昨天下了一天的雨，那种石制的地面一定很滑。”  
“我同意。” 忍足点点头，“不过，在卡尔的那群家伙们和警察来之前这尸体我们要放在哪里？”  
乾突然出现在众人身后，吓了忍足一跳。“如果你们要问这个问题，我想我可以回答你们。那就是……地下室。”  
“地下室？”真田不可思议的看着乾。“这个房子有地下室？”  
“不仅有，而且还是一个冷库。”乾不动声色的说。“刚好……是个冷库。”  
真田几乎不知道自己是怎么和其他人一起把尸体运进地下室的，他只是突然就觉得有一种寒意笼罩在自己周围。  
这是因为你在冷库的缘故，他对自己这样说着，摇摇头，把地下室的门关上。  
应该去询问一下口供了，他习惯性的想着，朝起居室走去。

 

**-2-**

  
进起居室前，真田就不断提醒着自己：现在是在休假的别墅，不是在案发现场出警；现在只是去问问情况，而不是去审问犯罪嫌疑人；这桩案件也不是自己办理的刑事案件，应该就是一起意外而已。  
……大家都是来参加网球集训活动的……谁都知道大石是个老好人，这样的人怎么看也知道不会有什么仇家……何况在场的绝大多数人都是大石的老朋友……  
真田这样想着，推开了起居室的门。  
“呜呜……大石……”菊丸仍在低声抽泣着，不二坐在菊丸身边正轻声安慰着他。  
幸村看到真田走进起居室，起身走到他身边问：“弦一郎，情况怎么样？”  
“嗯，我想先问问大家……”  
“……想要问我们昨晚都在做什么吗？”迹部打断了真田的话，“本大爷昨晚很早就睡了，喂，忍足，大石的死亡时间是什么时候？”  
“呃，午夜以后。”忍足推了推眼镜，“那个时候大家都回房了，这里房间的隔音效果又都很不错，关上门以后外面的事情真的很难听到。”  
“那个时候，我也睡了。”  
“我也是。”  
众人纷纷表示那个时间自己都已经睡下了。  
只有不二耸耸肩，“……那时候我倒是没有睡着，不过没有听到什么动静。不过这也不奇怪，我和大石的房间分别在房子的两侧，那么远的距离，当然听不到什么。”  
“还……还有，我……”菊丸突然不安的开口。“昨晚大石想要和我说话，但我还在生他的气，所以他夜里来找过我，但我没有开门。”  
“大石昨夜来找过你？”真田警惕的问。  
“嗯……”菊丸眼睛红红的，“昨晚大石来找我，好像想和我说些什么，可是、可是我还在生气嘛……”  
“所以你没给大石开门？”真田追问了一句。  
“是……”菊丸点点头，又红了眼圈。“大石……”  
“这样啊……”真田托着下巴沉思了一阵。“那除了菊丸，还有其他人听到大石的动静么？”  
房间里陷入了短暂的沉默之中，真田环视众人，轻轻的咳了一声打破了尴尬局面，“我去大石的房间看一下，大家再好好回忆一下昨晚有没有什么不对劲的地方。”  
望着真田的身影消失在起居室门口，幸村低低的叹了一口气。担任国际刑警的真田向来工作繁忙，这次也是好不容易才争取到休假的，想不到又发生了这样的事。  
手塚来到电话前拿过电话拨号，不二走到他的身边，问：“怎么样？”  
“还是没有人接听。”手塚放下电话，“越前，你知道不知道怎么和越前龙雅取得联系？”  
“抱歉，我完全不知道。”越前脸色发白，“我也只是受聘负责这里的网球指导，实际上事前我甚至不知道来这里参加网球集训的是你们大家。”  
“手塚，这件事应该是个意外吧……”乾轻声说道。“真田不是也说，大石很有可能是不小心从自己房间的阳台掉下来的吗？”  
“嗯……”手塚沉吟着点点头。“应该是吧……”  
“应该……”不二挑眉，看向手塚，手塚下意识的避开了不二的视线，继续尝试拨打着电话。  
不二坐了下来，双手抱在胸前，闭上了眼睛。  
大石的音容笑貌仿佛仍在眼前，大石的唠叨，大石的细心，大石的责任感，大石的顽强……  
离开青学后的这些年来，不二和大石一直都有联系。其实不止是不二，青学所有队员都和大石保持着联系。每到青学取得全国冠军的纪念日，大石必定会打电话给所有的队友，召集大家举行一次聚会。虽然因为各种原因聚会经常有人缺席，但那天由大石召集的聚会已经俨然成为青学队员们的一种习惯。  
曾经以为，这样的事情会一直继续下去吧？十年，二十年，三十年……一直到我们年华老去……  
但现在这种习惯再也没办法继续了。  
因为大石秀一郎死了。  
不二周助紧紧的皱起了眉。

 

**-3-**

  
大石秀一郎的房间是距楼梯最近的一间，真田走到房间门外，戴好手套之后，轻轻拧了拧门把手。  
门是锁着的。  
每个人的房间钥匙在刚刚安顿下来时，都由佣人交给房间主人自己保存。真田刚刚在大石尸体的外套口袋里，找到了大石的房间钥匙。他掏出钥匙，打开大石房间的门。  
刚刚走进房间的时候，真田就稍微感到有一丝意外。本以为这个别墅每个房间应该布置得都差不多才对，但事实上并不是这样。  
大石的房间有着雪白的窗帘和奶白色的地毯，墙上挂着一幅Christian Riese Lassen的画。房间淡雅温馨而又整齐干净，布置得看上去和大石的风格非常之协调。房间的床头柜上放着一个记事本，一本英文小说翻开着反扣在写字台上，旁边放着一本英日字典，仿佛房间主人只是暂时离开一下，随时都会回到房间里一样。那个大石秀一郎啊……真田还很清楚的记得第一次和青学对战时，大石在自己面前坚定而大胆的表明求胜的决心。都过去了，真田在心里叹了口气，朝房间的阳台走去。  
这栋房子的所有阳台都是大理石建的，昨晚雨刚停不久，地面一定还很滑。真田蹲下来看看地面，完全没有什么痕迹，他走到阳台扶栏边，从上往下看去，下面正是大石陈尸的地方。房间里和阳台上都没有争斗的痕迹，真田微微感到有点失望，但又觉得有点欣慰。白色的大理石扶栏上，隐隐约约还能看到昨天下雨洇出的水痕，在水痕之外，左侧还有一丝泥痕，这引起了真田的注意。隔壁……是菊丸的房间吧。真田站在大石房间的阳台上朝隔壁张望，隐隐约约能够看到菊丸没关严的落地窗和窗边飘动的淡红色窗帘。  
真田又巡视了一遍大石的房间，拿起了大石放在床头柜上的记事本翻看。  
……  
九月二十七日：英二的最新设计发布日，早上打电话给他  
九月二十九日：编辑部会议  
九月三十日：《THE STORY OF TABU》交稿日（注：二十四日已交）  
十月一日：接英二，前往轻井泽  
十月五日：担任厨房工作值日，预定菜单，英二喜欢吃的炸虾  
……  
大石想不到的是，自己再也没有机会值日，做炸虾给菊丸吃了……  
真田合上记事本，深呼吸着调整了一下自己的情绪，离开了大石的房间。  
这应该只是个意外的悲剧，真田这样对自己说着。  
虽然大石死得很可惜，但这不过是个意外而已……

 

**-4-**

  
如果可以的话，真田真不想再走进这个地下室来。  
大石还很安静的躺在那里，看上去仿佛睡着了一样。但是仔细看去，就会发现他和要睡觉的人之间的最大区别——他脚下好好的穿著运动鞋。如果是在房间里的话，为什么要穿运动鞋呢？  
这样看来……再加上那个泥痕……还有隔壁是菊丸的房间……真田总算得出了结论。  
“大石学长死了。”越前龙马从起居室的窗口向远方看去，看不到上山之前卡尔集合所有人的那个小木屋。“电话又没有人接听。可恶的家伙……”  
“……”桃城没有说话，他知道龙马在抱怨的人是谁——越前龙雅。“对了，龙马。你为什么会到这里来做教练呢？”  
“……那个人拜托我的。”龙马犹豫了一下，压低了声音闷闷的回答。“他说，卡尔需要我帮忙。”  
“这样啊……”乾的眼镜闪过一丝反光。  
手塚看看乾，“乾，你是怎么发现那个地下室的？”  
“事实上从一到这里，我就把整个房子都转了一遍。”乾翻看着手里的笔记本，“越前龙雅所介绍的情况并不太周到。”  
“并不周到？”幸村奇怪道。  
“这样看来，就有两种可能了。”乾的语气里带有一丝诡异的气息。“第一种可能，就是作为工作人员的越前龙雅自己也不清楚这个别墅很多细微的地方，而第二种可能……就是……他故意隐瞒了我们某些事……”  
“不会的。”龙马突然出乎所有人意料的开口。  
令人意外的是，乾居然最先点点头，“嗯，应该不会的……”  
“咳咳！”真田突然出现在起居室的门口。  
“弦一郎？！”幸村站起身来。“有结果了么？”  
真田点点头，“应该就是这样。”  
“到底，到底是怎么回事？”桃城紧张的追问。  
真田的目光一一扫过众人，最后定格在菊丸的脸上。“菊丸，你还没有想明白么？”  
“什么？”菊丸被真田严峻的眼神惊得说不出话来。“难道……你怀疑我吗？”  
“不，英二不会的！”不二睁大双眼看着真田，将菊丸护在身后。  
“我不是怀疑菊丸。而是，大石的死和他确实有关。”真田缓慢但却笃定的说。  
“这……怎么会？”海堂疑惑的问。  
真田盯着菊丸，“昨晚大石来找过你对吧？”  
“是啊！”  
“但是你因为在赌气，所以没有给他开门。”  
“嗯……”菊丸懊丧的垂着头。  
“一心想要和你谈谈的大石，想到了一个非常极端的办法……”真田指指窗户。“他打算从自己的房间翻阳台到你的房间去，因为他知道你从来也不会锁好窗子……可惜的是，昨天刚刚下了一天的雨，大理石的扶栏上的水渍还没干，因此那里非常的滑。大石就是在翻阳台的时候……”  
“不，不会的……这不是真的……不是真的……”  
“弦一郎，你……你是怎么发现的？”幸村看看脸色变得惨白的菊丸，又望望真田。  
真田穿过众人的包围，走到沙发边坐下，低下头，“我在大石的阳台上，发现了一道和大石脚下运动鞋相吻合的泥痕，而大石的尸体穿着运动鞋，就是他预备翻阳台的证明。大石……”  
“都是我不好……都是我不好……”菊丸的眼神直直的看着前面，像幽灵一样的朝起居室的大门走去。  
不二张了张嘴想要叫住失魂落魄的菊丸，却被手塚阻止了。  
“不要去，让他一个人静一静也好。”  
“……”不二眼睁睁的看着菊丸独自走出房间，终于坐回了沙发上。  
“想不到竟然会是这样……”迹部恍惚的坐在那里看着这一幕，却不防忍足坐到了自己身边。  
“小景……”  
“我说过了，在外人面前不要这样叫我。”  
“好，迹部……这件事，已经结束了，虽然是个悲剧……不过也只是个意外而已。你该不会忘记……明天是什么日子吧？”  
“明天？”迹部挑眉。“我怎么会忘。”  
明天……十月四日……他迹部景吾的生日。  
“只是，“迹部扬了扬嘴角，“刚刚发生了这种事情，还会有人有心情给本大爷过生日么？”  
“但是好不容易这次过生日的时候不是在你家参加豪华的生日派对呢！”忍足站起身，整理了一下衣服。“也应该另类的庆祝一下吧！？”  
“哼……”迹部没答腔，只是冷冷的哼了一声。


	4. Chapter 4

**10.04**   
**-1-**

 

今天不二醒的很早，枕边的手机设定的闹钟还没有任何动静的时候，不二已经清醒的躺在了床上。在这种时候醒来，对他来说有点反常。  
应该还在担心英二吧……不二无奈的摇摇头，虽然手塚说应该让他自己静一静，但是从晚饭时就没有出现在餐厅一直一个人在房间里的菊丸，还是让不二十分的担心。  
“英二？”  
“……是谁？”房间里传出菊丸惊觉的声音，“谁？！”  
“我，不二。”  
“哦……是不二……进来吧……”菊丸的声音恢复成无精打采的样子。  
不二犹豫了一下，推开菊丸的房门走进去。“英二，还好吗？”  
“嗯……”菊丸抬起无神的眼睛看了看不二。“……我只是……”他的喉结微微动了动，却说不下去了。  
“……”不二心头一痛，勉强自己笑了笑。“英二如果再继续保持这种无精打采的样子，大石在天上看了也会觉得不高兴哦！大石说过他最喜欢英二的笑脸了。”  
“……大石，他……他还会原谅我么？”菊丸泛起一丝成年人特有的苦笑，“他一定很恨我吧，如果不是因为我……”  
“不会的！大石绝对不会恨你的！”不二笃定的回答。  
“是么……”  
“英二，大石无论在什么时候，不是都一直包容着你的吗？不是一直都让着你的吗？他怎么会记恨你呢？”  
菊丸突然叹了口气，“不二，你猜，大石那天想和我说什么？”  
“……”不二沉默了一阵，“我想，他一定有很重要的事情想要告诉英二。”  
“我发现了这个……”菊丸从枕头下掏出一张已经揉搓得烂烂的小纸条，“昨晚回来时在我房间的地板上放着，大概是从房门下的门缝里插进来的。”  
那是一张纸条，上面只写着一句话。  
——“我喜欢你。”  
上面的字体不二很熟悉，在漫长的岁月里，他不知道有多少次接到过这字体主人寄来的贺年卡和信笺。  
是大石秀一郎的笔迹。  
不二故作轻松的站起身，将纸条还给菊丸。  
“……大石……他果然还是说了啊……”不二背朝菊丸，眼泪早已忍不住夺眶而出。  
“他……他其实是想来亲口告诉我的吧……”菊丸紧缩在床上，双手紧紧的抱着自己，将头埋在臂弯里，低声的哭了起来。  
不二走出菊丸的房间的时候，意外的发现手塚站在二楼楼梯口死死的盯着菊丸的房门。  
“手塚，早。”  
“早。你去看过菊丸了？”  
“嗯。”  
“他怎么样？”手塚抬头，视线迎上不二的脸。“……你哭过了？”  
“……”不二咬咬嘴唇。  
不二一直不喜欢被人看到自己流泪，其实这已经成了他的习惯。喜欢笑的不二周助，喜欢笑的天才不二周助。既然是天才，怎么会有无法解决而不得不哭泣的事情呢？所有人都相信这一点，只有面前这个人除外……  
“为了大石的事情么？”手塚的目光仿佛一直射进了不二的心里，仿佛他所有的心事在他面前都无所遁形。“对了，菊丸怎么样？”  
“他知道大石要告诉他什么事了……”不二避开了手塚那种颇具穿透力的目光，“他发现了大石写给他的纸条。”  
“原来是这样……大石的纸条……”手塚想了想，说：“总之……希望他能尽快恢复精神就好了。”  
“是啊……”不二点点头，“对了，今天好像是我们两个值日吧？”  
“嗯，所以我在想要做点什么菜比较好。”  
经过楼梯的时候，不二下意识的从窗口看出去，发现海堂和乾正在外面晨跑。  
说起来……手塚应该也有晨跑的习惯吧？ 不二看了看走在自己前面的手塚。“手塚。”  
“嗯？”  
“怎么没去跑步？”  
“哦，昨天晚上睡的不太好，所以不大舒服。”手塚轻描淡写的答。  
果然也是因为大石的事情吧……不二站在那里出神。手塚毕竟和大石一起共事过，和大石的关系也一向很好……  
“不二？”  
“哦，来了。”不二回过神来，脸上恢复了天才的笑脸。“今天的料理，我可是很期待呢！啊，要放多少芥末合适呢……”

 

**-2-**

  
“想不到大家都起的很早……”推开起居室房门的时候，不二忍不住低声嘟囔了一句，停住了脚步。手塚跟在不二身后，没想到走在前面的不二突然的停下，差点撞在他的身上。  
——除了喜欢赖床的越前和还在房间里伤心的菊丸，其他人都聚在起居室里，正在商量着什么。看到不二进来，幸村迎上去道：“今天是迹部的生日，我们想说要不要庆祝一下。”  
“生日？”不二看看迹部，后者此时正双手抱在胸前，很有气势的盯着自己。  
“不二，本大爷的生日，要不要也来和我一起庆祝一下？啊嗯？”  
不二情不自禁的回头望望身后的手塚，手塚却很平淡的开口问：“嗯，既然要庆祝的话，我们今天值日要不要做些什么特别的菜？”  
“那个……”桃城急忙开口道。“部长，可不可以不要那么多芥末？”桃城虽然朝手塚说着这话，眼睛却盯着不二。  
听到这话，不二弯起眼睛朝桃城笑了笑。  
手塚却好象这要求很正常一样的点点头 ，又把视线转回迹部身上。“需要什么吗？”  
“本大爷豪华的生日会从小开到大了，也不在乎这些，你们随意做点什么就好了！”迹部捋捋头发，“出门在外，也没必要太讲究，这里的储藏室里似乎还有几瓶不错的红酒，随便喝一点就好了。”  
“是啊，”忍足笑笑，“难得这次迹部的生日这样‘冷清’呢！我记得我刚转学到冰帝时，就参加过迹部那个媲美国家级晚宴的生日会呢，那可真是印象深刻！”  
“嗯……”幸村笑了笑，“这次庆生一定会是迹部总裁不一样的回忆。”  
“说到这里，再过几天就是手塚的生日吧！”乾推推眼镜，“是七号，没错吧？”  
“乾的数据怎么会有错？”不二笑道，“虽然只是短短的这几天，却有两个人过生日呢！”  
“这倒是……”  
所有人都热情的探讨着关于为迹部庆祝生日的话题，只有迹部却不以为然的一个人走到窗边，靠着窗棂低声自言自语。“生日？哼……这有什么稀罕的。”  
“迹部。”忍足走到迹部身后，带笑开口道。“在想着今天生日要许的愿吗？”  
“你当本大爷是小孩子吗？啊嗯？”迹部反而扬眉白了忍足一眼，干脆躲他远远的，自己一个人坐到房间角落处的沙发上。  
哼……真是的……过生日……  
迹部不耐烦的斜倚着沙发靠背，手指紧紧的掐进沙发扶手里。  
谁会真的有心思给本大爷庆祝生日么？还不是为了忘掉昨天大石死掉的事实？一群可笑的人，真是太可笑了。  
就算是再怎么转移话题，再怎么不去想这件事，大石还不是一样已经死了，不会再活过来了？自欺欺人又有什么用？  
说起来，从早上到现在还没有看到菊丸……那个家伙，应该在房间里伤心吧……迟钝的家伙。根本早就应该察觉了才对，大石和菊丸……怎么能瞒得过本大爷的眼力？明明已经那样好了，偏偏从来都还自欺欺人的认定对方仅仅是朋友……朋友？  
真的只是朋友的话，就会像眼前这些人一样，能够装出一副完全没关系，不在乎的脸出来，试图用其他的事情来转移不快的心情。应该是这样才对。  
但是菊丸英二，根本不可能做到若无其事，即使假装，他也装不出来。  
想到这里，迹部突然觉得心里很烦躁。  
我干嘛要去想这两个人之间是怎样的？见鬼！今天是本大爷的生日，生日！才不要去管这些……  
忍足若有所思的盯着迹部脸上阴晴不定的表情发呆，就连身边真田连喊了忍足两声他都毫无反应。  
“忍足，忍足。忍足！”  
“？！”忍足仿佛从梦里惊醒一样，看向真田。“啊？”  
“昨天，我问你要的那份验尸报告，你写好没有？”真田不悦的看着心不在焉的忍足，低声道。“准备好的话拿给我。”  
“哦，那个，我回头送到你房间里。”忍足推推眼镜。“抱歉，刚刚有点走神。”  
“……太松懈了……”真田冷冷的看了忍足一眼，“不管怎么说尽快交给我，还有……之前我给山下又打了几次电话，都没有人接听，这件事还是很麻烦……”  
“大石的尸体放在地下室暂时不会腐烂，这点你可以放心，”忍足摊手，“不过如果再联系不到山下的人，这次的事件怎么办？”  
“虽然这里是深山，不过真的联络不上的话……我们也只好自己下山一趟了。”真田瞪着电话说。

 

**-3-**

  
“真的要下山吗？”忍足似乎对真田的建议颇感兴趣。  
幸村却有另外的顾虑。“不过毕竟这只是个意外而已，我们也要惊慌失措的跑下山去报信吗？”  
“根据我的数据显示，从这里如果步行到山下至少需要大约26个小时。”乾接口。“呃，当然，这是比较保守的估计。”  
“需要这么久吗？”真田诧异道，“我们上山的时候只花了不到一个小时啊。”  
“上山的时候我们走的是最近的一条路，而且车速很快，大约每小时80公里左右，但如果我们现在打算步行下山，之前那条路肯定不行。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为之前下的那场大雨，山溪的水位暴涨，水会淹没路面，只能选择另一条路。但那条路相对比较难走，而且走山路会遇到的一些状况以及休息的时间也计算在内的话，差不多要将近两天才能到山下。”乾合上笔记本。“很棘手的情况。”  
“这样……”真田点点头，“确实棘手，好了，不管怎么说今天咱们还是暂且按兵不动，过了今天再说吧。”  
“我们居然在给迹部的生日宴会做准备！”不二一边翻看着厨房里的各式调料，一边心不在焉的说着。  
低头切菜的手塚用手背把下滑的眼镜向上推了推。“不二，不要放那么多的芥末。”  
“……好吧~”不二似乎显得很扫兴似的将手里的芥末瓶放在一边，“不放就不放……其实芥末的味道很好啊！”  
“可是太多了就会让人受不了。”手塚放下菜刀，拿过旁边的盘子。“什么东西都是这样，要适可而止。”  
“是啊……太多了就会让人受不了的。”不二走近手塚，“所以你也不要成天板着副脸孔，偶尔表情也放松一点嘛！”  
“不二……”手塚无奈的看着不二，“我一直都是这样，并没有板着脸。”  
“所以啊，我也只是一直都喜欢芥末嘛！”不二突然又抓起芥末瓶笑着。“我少放一点好了。”  
手塚盯着不二的动作，确定他确实只放了一点芥末才算作罢。  
不二察觉到手塚的目光，扬眉看向手塚，“这次满意了吗？我说了我只会放一点而已。”  
“……”手塚叹了口气，“不二，我没有别的意思。”  
“那很好，我也没有。”不二背转过身去用力搅拌锅子，溅出的汤汁飞到手指上。  
也并没有觉得手指被烫的有多疼。不二将手指放到唇边吸吮，然后继续厨房的工作。之前的笑脸是伪装的也好，是做给其他人看的也好，奇怪的是，这次不二无论怎样也笑不出来了。  
——仿佛一瞬间心情就变得很恶劣。  
似乎不知从什么时候开始，自己就经常因为手塚而心情恶劣了……讨厌看到那个人一脸冷静自持的样子，印象里的手塚，永远都是那一副冰山面孔，对谁都是这样。教导学弟时，他是威严的学长，在法庭上他是冷面严肃的检察官。猜不到他的感情，也猜不透他的想法，他像是一口深不见底的井，毫无波澜。事实上，即使这水面真有什么波动，外面的人也察觉不到。  
看到不二没事似的把手放下，手塚也放弃了过去查看不二的手有没有烫伤的打算，干脆沉默的在一边手脚麻利的切菜、切肉，甚至还烤了一个蛋糕。  
不二沮丧的发现，自己从刚才就只是盯着一个锅子，还差点连面前锅子里在煮的东西都烧焦了。果然……自己做不到像手塚这样，永远很镇定的去面对一切事情。不管发生什么事，都还能把事情做的很完美……该说这是镇定呢？还是冷血呢？不二冷笑了一声。  
听到不二的笑声，手塚抬起头，惊讶的看看不二，不二转过头，故作轻松的耸耸肩，“只是想到了很好笑的事情。”  
“是这样吗？”  
手塚锐利的视线让不二觉得微微有点刺痛，他笑着点点头，“当然是了。”

 

**-4-**

  
今晚别墅里有个小型宴会。  
今晚别墅里有专为迹部的生日举办的小型宴会。  
虽然之前发生了大石的意外事件让所有人的心头都蒙上一层阴影，但这个晚上，所有的人都暂且决定忘记这件事。  
甚至菊丸也不例外。  
“今天是周助和手塚做的菜呢……”幸村笑着看看桌上算得上是丰盛的菜肴。“做的很不错嘛！”  
“谢谢，不过主要是手塚在做，我没做什么。”不二还了幸村一个笑脸。  
迹部将视线转到手塚脸上，“多谢了。”  
“不客气。”手塚推推眼镜，“生日快乐。”  
“谢谢。”迹部的脸上浮起一个淡淡的微笑。  
菊丸坐到桃城身边，“来，阿桃，我们喝一杯吧。”  
桃城痛快的答应下来。“好啊！”  
“来，再来一杯……”菊丸挤出一个笑脸。“我们今天一定要喝醉哦！”  
“喝醉？”桃城惊讶的看着菊丸。是错觉吗？桃城突然觉得现在的菊丸和以前相比判若两人。原来失去大石学长对他是这么大的打击吗？  
“嗯……再来一杯吧！”菊丸再次举起杯子。  
……  
“英二学长，你确定你还要喝吗？”桃城无奈的看着疯狂向嘴巴里灌酒的菊丸。  
“当然。”菊丸一边说，一边拿着手里的酒瓶又给自己斟满了一杯红酒。“桃，你不要管了……我、我有分寸。”  
“唔……”越前龙马抓住菊丸手里的酒瓶。“学长，你喝的太多了。”  
“我以前从来没喝醉过，小不点，你知道为什么吗？因为大石每次都不会让我喝醉……现在我也想试试看，喝醉是怎样的感觉……不要管我……”菊丸把酒杯里的酒一饮而尽。  
不二皱起眉头，忍不住走到菊丸面前，抢过他手里的酒瓶，“不能再喝了，英二。”  
“大石……”菊丸朦胧着醉眼呢喃着，一头扎在不二怀里昏睡起来。  
桃城看看不二，又看看醉倒的菊丸，困扰的抓抓头发。  
“白痴，还不快点扶一下？！”海堂略带沙哑的声音从桃城背后传来，随即将菊丸的手放在了自己肩上，承担起菊丸大部分的体重，“不二学长，可以松手了。”  
“谢谢。”不二稍微松了一口气。虽然菊丸并不重，但喝醉酒的人本来就全身发软，加上不二的身体又较为单薄，这样一直扶着菊丸确实有点辛苦。  
“笨蛋蝮蛇，你说谁？！”桃城不悦的白了海堂一眼，“刚才英二学长在这边灌酒的时候你干什么去了？”  
海堂反瞪回去，“你还敢说，要不是你让学长喝那么多酒会发生这种事吗？”  
“死蝮蛇你少在那边自以为是，你以为就算我不让他喝酒英二学长就不会喝醉吗？”桃城这次竟不顾身边龙马翻白眼、乾眼镜的反光还有手塚冷冷的表情，红着脸，一反常态的如连珠炮般丢出这一番话来。“如果不是因为大石学长的死，英二学长怎么会这样？虽然这件事是个意外，可是对英二学长来说他一定很自责，借着这个机会多喝一点酒又有什么关系？！”  
“你们慢慢吵，我去睡觉了。”越前龙马板着脸站起来，“晚安！”  
“越前，你……”  
不二想叫住龙马，后者摆摆手，头也不回的冲出了餐厅。“哼，既然很爱吵，就去吵吧。”  
“桃城，你也喝多了！”手塚走过来板起脸。“我看你最好喝点水清醒一下！不然干脆给我出去绕着房子跑上十圈回来再说。今天是迹部的生日，你们两个不要再闹了。”  
“部长，我只是看这蝮蛇不爽很久了……”桃城接过杯子灌下肚，话说到一半，突然伸手按着胸前，锁紧了眉头。“唔……”  
“桃城武，我也一样！”感觉到身后乾扯着自己衣服的下摆，海堂松开了紧握着的拳头。“这次不和你计较。”  
“哼…………”桃城抬起头，“有种就过来揍我……”  
“你！”海堂气得两眼冒火。  
“唔……”桃城这次却难得没有还嘴，自顾自的坐下来倚着椅背，发出一声低低的呻吟来。  
“阿桃！？”不二看出不对急忙道：“忍足，你过来下，阿桃有点不对劲！”  
“我马上来。”忍足急忙站起身走到桃城身边，手指按在桃城的手腕静脉处，左手抬起来看表。“心跳很不规律，每分钟45~50下，是心率过缓的症状。桃城，来，抬起身子。大家帮帮忙，把椅子拉过来，让他躺平，不要移动他的身体。”  
“放松，放松，情绪不要激动……”忍足一边帮桃城做按压，一边轻声问。“他过去有心脏病史吗？”  
“不，没有。”乾最早回答了忍足的问题。然而桃城却闭着眼睛拧紧眉头，神情看起来格外痛苦。  
“我去房间里拿药箱，”忍足急忙站起身，“他可能是突发性的心肌梗塞，我去拿药。”  
“……顺便叫越前过来。”手塚突然说道。  
忍足微微一愣，点点头。  
“你怎样？”越前龙马将桃城的头放在自己腿上说。  
“R…YO…”到此时，桃城的嘴里已只能发出断断续续的单字，这场景让人看了颇觉心酸。  
是在叫龙马两个字吧……不二看看表情亦十分惨然的龙马。之前听忍足说桃城突发了心肌梗塞，龙马冲进餐厅时那表情，他终生难忘。  
桃城和越前龙马之间的事情，不二隐约是知道的。但这毕竟是人家的私事，不二从没主动多问过什么，但桃城每每因为和越前吵架而把自己约到河村的寿司店去喝酒却是常事。  
虽然经常这样，但现在看来，他们其实倒是很相爱的，不二感慨的看着他们，视线却又忍不住转到另一个人身上。  
“不要说话。”忍足制止了桃城的行动，低下头帮桃城进行了一次人工呼吸，然后又把双手放在他的胸前有节奏的按压着。房间里的气氛紧张僵硬而又格外安静，安静得能清楚的听到忍足为桃城轮流进行心脏按压和人工呼吸时因紧张和忙碌的喘息声。  
“心跳还没有恢复正常……”虽然不过是几分钟的时间，忍足却已经满头大汗。但越前的神情却显得很镇定，他轻轻的，甚至可以说是温柔的抚摸着桃城的头发。  
“……二十二点四十三分，死亡。”二十分钟后，忍足终于停下了手里的动作，像是在诊疗室里的习惯一样，看了一眼手表宣布。“抱歉越前，我……已经尽力了。”  
“这样……我知道了。”越前龙马靠在椅子上闭上了眼睛。“谢谢你尽力了。”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**10.05**   
**-1-**

  
一夜无眠。  
接连发生了两起死亡事件，任谁也没有心思回房间睡觉。事实上除了因为醉酒而还在房间睡觉的菊丸和一直抱着桃城的尸体说什么都不肯离开餐厅的龙马之外，剩下所有的人都聚集在起居室里。  
每个人都沉默着，房间里的气氛紧绷得让人窒息。  
“第二个了。”真田的脸色很难看。  
“嗯……”手塚望向真田，“真田，你怎么想？”  
“事实上，我很怀疑，包括之前大石的‘意外’送命和这次桃城‘意外’的发病……真的是意外吗？”真田的目光扫过每一个人。“一次意外，两次意外，如果意外一起发生，那很有可能就不是个意外了。”  
“你的意思是……”不二倒吸了一口气，“这是凶杀案吗？”  
真田没有直接回答不二的问题，却转向了忍足。“唔……忍足……”  
“嗯？”忍足拿下眼镜一边擦一边应声。“什么事？”  
“可以，再仔细的验一次尸吗？”  
“仔细的？是把尸体当作是被谋杀而死的去验吗？”忍足冷笑了一声。“这没问题。”  
“也许……”迹部看着窗外。“真的又是一次意外，桃城真的是因为心脏病才死的呢？”  
“桃城是不可能因为心脏病而送命的。”乾突然站起身来反驳。“我的资料百分之百肯定这一点。”  
真田点点头，“既然乾这样说的话，那忍足，桃城这种症状，会不会是中毒？”  
“如果是中毒的话，在这里是没有办法确认毒物的。”忍足整理了一下衣服，仔细的抻平衣摆的褶皱。“这又不像是氰化物一样有明显的气味，现在又不能取样化验。如果只是按照现在桃城的症状，我可以告诉你一大堆的药名都能够引发心脏病变进而致死，这样对破案完全没有帮助。”  
“这……”真田一时语塞。  
忍足叹了口气，“好吧，我先去仔细的再复查一下大石的尸体，不管怎么说先检查一下看看。”  
“也好，”真田拍拍手塚肩膀，“之前谈过下山的事情，你觉得怎样？”  
“……你觉得谁去比较合适？”手塚反问。  
“……不如问问大家的意思？”真田提高嗓音。“有没有人愿意跑一趟，下山去报下警？”  
房间里一阵沉默。  
“没有吗？”  
仍然没有人答腔。  
真田擦了擦额头的汗。“手塚，和我去检查一下桃城的房间吧。”  
“可以。”手塚站起身，“我去那边拿钥匙。”  
居然没有人愿意下山。  
这个事实让真田几乎有点始料未及，本以为手塚或者会愿意去这一趟，或者总有一个人愿意去的。虽然下山这条路是有点辛苦，但是距离下大雨的那天已经过了三天了，路应该没那么难走了。而且现在的情况比之前还要恶劣的多，之前大石那件事还好说，但现在已经死了两个人了，而且似乎不再是意外了，但却没有一个人愿意离开这个是非之地。  
其实自己也没有理由觉得奇怪吧，真田在心里暗暗苦笑，自己也还不是不愿意离开么？不管原因如何，起码现在所有人的结果都是一样的。

 

**-2-**

  
随着真田手塚和忍足的离开，其他人也各自离开了起居室，是真的去休息也好，还是拿休息当作借口也好，总之这个时候，似乎分开反而让人觉得心情更加的平静。  
——起码不用面面相觑的互相猜忌到底谁才是那个“意外”的导演，真正的凶手。  
于是海堂选择愣怔怔的站在网球场中间看着天空。  
今天的天格外的蓝，透明莹润得没有什么词汇可以用于形容这样的天空，这样漂亮的天空下面，怎么会发生那么多让人不敢相信的事实呢？  
今天是海堂的值日，可只有他一个人。  
因为大石死了。  
今天海堂一个人站在网球场上，不再有人和他吵架斗嘴。  
因为桃城死了。  
但是幸好那个人安然无恙。  
海堂转过头，看向场边那个靠着门栏用手指推眼镜的男人。“贞治。”  
“今天怎么突然这样叫我了？”乾扔给海球拍，然后走到海堂对面，“来打一场球吧！活动一下筋骨比较好。”  
“不，没什么。”海堂不自然的脸红了一下。“打球吧！”  
“嗯。”乾笑笑，“你先发球吧。”  
对于彼此而言，对方所打出的球并不算是陌生的球风，因为每个月最少有两次，海堂和乾会一起出门去打网球，每个月有大半的时间，两个人会一起去晨练。这是海堂和乾在之前开始双打时形成的习惯，这些年来一直未曾改变。固然双方对于两人之间目前的状态都很清楚，却同时愿意安于现状，这也算是非常难得的默契。  
没有必要再向前迈一步了，乾和海堂始终坚信这一点。于是双方的关系很完美的保持在现在的情况之下，从来没有前进或后退过一丝半点。  
——他们果然都是很认真很严谨的人。  
开始的时候，黄绿色的小球在球网的两边飞来飞去，既没有资料网球也没有蛇球的严厉攻击。仅仅是简单的对打练习，并不是比赛。然后渐渐的，乾的头脑中似乎在本能的计算出各种各样的数据，而海堂的球也一个比一个锋利。两个人都沉浸在网球中，一时间，其他所有的事情，似乎都被他们抛在脑后了。  
不二一直站在自己房间的窗前看着这场算不得是比赛的比赛，腋下还夹着网球拍。他本来是打算也去参与一下，打打网球的。但是直到刚才，他才终于明白这两人此时的网球是任何人无法介入的。因为这不是网球赛，这是那两个人在用网球进行的一场谈话。  
不二深深的叹了口气，颓然的倒在床上。  
乾和海堂之间的比赛仍然在继续。  
海堂是不会无缘无故的叫自己名字的，这点乾非常清楚。认识这些年来，海堂一直称呼自己为学长，从没变过。但是今天……  
“薰！”乾突然大声的喊。  
“什么？”  
“不，没什么，打球吧！”乾笑了。“只是想要叫你的名字。”  
“……”海堂很努力的露出一个笑脸，然后漂亮的打出了一个回旋蛇球。这次乾没有接住。  
这是他们相识的这些年以来，第一次互称彼此的名字。他们选择在这种已经感觉到危险的时刻，第一次决定彼此再靠的近一点。

 

**-3-**

  
如预料中的一样，桃城房间的布置又是一番风格。这样看来……那个为所有人准备房间的人其实对这些人真的很了解呢，真田想。  
暗桃红色的地毯上堆着几个大大的松松软软的靠垫，墙上还贴着几张流行的游戏海报，和大石的那种井然有序的房间不同，桃城的房间本身设计的就是松散又随意的风格，再加上桃城本身也不是那种很整齐的性格，以至于这个房间给真田的第一印象就是混乱：  
被子还摊在床上没有叠起来，换下来的睡衣和前一天穿过的T恤衫也和被子混在一起。床头柜上堆着满满的MD碟片和GBA的游戏软件，连床头灯的开关都被埋住，MD播放器放在枕头上，但却没有看到GBA的游戏机。桌上的公文包打开着，里面的账目摊满了整个写字台，然而实际上没有任何一页有结算过的痕迹。  
桃城虽然看上去大大咧咧，其实却是一家很有名气的会计师事务所的所长，这一行现在应该叫做理财顾问。工作范围包括帮忙处理各种帐务，代理顾客的金融投资等等。他一向是那种粗中有细的个性，当年手塚就说过他是不好对付的人。但是这个不好对付的人，现在却死了，不管这是意外，还是谋杀，他都已经死了。果然也还是个松懈的人，真田看看身边的手塚，嘴角抖动了一下。手塚却不以为意的带好手套，翻看着桌面上那堆混乱的账目。  
这次比之前查看大石房间更让真田觉得沮丧，因为没有发现任何可以当作线索的东西，甚至于连上次那种哪怕只是个小小的泥痕都没有。  
可恶……真田愤愤的冲出了房间。  
“唔……好痛……”被真田撞倒一屁股坐在地上的忍足揉着自己的头，“真田，你在做什么？”  
“抱歉，你没事吧？”真田充满歉意的伸手过去。  
“我就是来找你的！”忍足不满的站起身来，“按照你的指示我去做了事，你却把我这样撞了一下……撞傻掉你就什么都不知道了。”  
“到底是什么事情？”真田打断了忍足的抱怨。  
“喏，当然是关于验尸的事，我有新的发现哦！”  
“新发现？！难道……”  
“大石头后的伤痕也有可能，是被人用钝器击打过的结果！”忍足收敛起笑脸，严肃郑重的说。  
“什么？！”真田倒退了一步，又踩在身后手塚的脚上。“抱歉……”  
“不，没什么，忍足你说的是真的吗？”  
“千真万确。”忍足叹了口气。“这一可能完全成立，如果详细解剖以后再用计算机三维软件进行模拟，就可以准确的断定击打的方位和力度，也就可以确认是不是真的是被钝器击打致死的，现在也仅仅是能提出这种可能性而已。”  
忍足不知道什么时候已经走开了，手塚也走开了，只剩下真田一个人站在那里独自思考着。  
如果是钝器击打，那就证明这事件从开始就是一桩杀人事件，那也就是说，桃城的死也像乾确定的那样不可能是心脏病发，那这样看来就是一起连环杀人事件了？  
可桃城和大石虽然曾经是同在一个学校打过球的队友，但这两人之间，似乎也构不成什么连环杀人的理由才是……真田头痛的揉着太阳穴。  
不过刚刚自己还真是太松懈了，又是撞到了忍足又是踩到了手塚，自己没理由因为发生了这样的案件就惊慌失措啊！真田一边自我检讨，一边摇着头朝楼下走去。  
菊丸宿醉得今天一天都在昏睡，昏昏沉沉的告诉来叫他吃饭的不二说自己不吃了，所以虽然今天值日的海堂很认真的做了饭，但这天晚上，饭菜基本上没怎么动过，气氛压抑得让人几乎窒息。  
那个人究竟是谁呢？真田若有所思的打量着坐在餐桌周围的人们。


	6. Chapter 6

**10.06**   
**-1-**

  
这天的早晨，是从一声尖叫开始的。  
一听到隔壁越前房间里传来的尖叫，不二立刻赶了过去，焦急的敲着房门。“越前，越前，越……英二？”  
让不二意外的是，来开门的人居然是菊丸。  
“不、不二……”菊丸的嘴唇惨白，战栗着。“小不点……小不点他……”  
不二的心猛地停跳了半拍。菊丸把身闪到一边，露出躺在床上的越前龙马……  
……这绝不会是意外了。安静的躺在那里的越前龙马似乎是在向真田证明这一点。  
他死了。  
“尸体没有被移动过的迹象，死亡时间不超过2小时，没有致命伤害，没有明显中毒迹象。”忍足摘下手套。“不解剖尸体，我不能判断他的死亡原因具体是什么。”  
“菊丸……”  
“我……我真的什么都不知道！”菊丸惶恐的瞪大了眼睛。“我醒来的时候就发现自己躺在这里，然后身边是小不点……我推推他，想问他到底是怎么回事，然后就发现他已经……”  
“所以……你就发出了尖叫是吧？”真田的表情相当严峻。  
由于房子的隔音效果不错，除了隔壁的不二，其他人都是听到不二的通知以后才赶过来的，真田也不例外。  
“嗯……”  
“菊丸自从那天酒醉以后，好像一直都没有露面啊……”真田怀疑的看着菊丸。  
“我真的不知道……”菊丸痛苦的倚在走廊的墙壁上。“到底这是怎么回事……大石死了，小不点也死了……”  
“还有桃城……”真田皱着眉。  
听到这话，菊丸的身子一颤，几乎摔倒。“阿桃他？！”  
“嗯……”乾缓慢的点点头。  
“可到底是谁昨夜把菊丸运到了越前的房间里呢？” 迹部的视线扫过众人。  
“我想，如果能够知道谁晚上没有在自己的房间，他应该就是最值得怀疑的人了。”乾的眼镜闪过一丝反光。  
“昨晚，精市不在房里吧？”表情诡异的不二突然开口。  
一时间，众人都将目光集中到了幸村身上。  
“周助……”幸村惊愕的抬起头。“昨晚你去找过我？”  
“是的，而且刚才我挨个房间去叫大家过来时，只有你没有在房间里应声。但你后来却又出现在这里。现在我只想知道……昨天晚上，精市你去哪里了？”不二的声音有点颤抖。“昨晚，你在哪里？”  
幸村紧张的咬着下唇，“周助，我知道……我这样很让人怀疑，但是……”  
“精市，没关系，我们说出来吧！”真田突然开口。“如果因为隐瞒某些事实而被大家怀疑的话，无疑是一种大意的行为。昨晚精市和我在一起。”  
“是的，我昨晚在弦一郎的房间里。”幸村盯着手里的茶杯。“一整个晚上我们都在一起。”  
“什么？”不二吃惊不小。  
乾扶了一下因为惊愕而歪掉的眼镜。“这么说来……你们……”  
“事实上，我们已经在荷兰结婚了。”真田语气平静的宣布，但身体却轻微的抖动着。  
“弦一郎。”幸村走到真田身边，手轻轻扶着他的肩膀。“我们并不是想要瞒着大家，只是……”  
“我明白。”手塚点点头。  
“谢谢。”真田感激的看向手塚。  
“这么说来，那晚到底有没有人离开房间去做手脚，就完全没有人知道了？”忍足轻轻咳嗽了一声。“那越前的死到底……”  
“现在，确实无法判定越前的死是自杀还是他杀。”真田恢复了往日的镇定。“但是菊丸在他身边，这……”  
“我说过了，凶手绝不会是英二！”不二激动的攥紧了拳头。“不可能的！”  
“不二……”菊丸感激的看着不二。  
手塚走到不二面前，“不二，不要激动。”  
“抱歉，我实在没有办法像你那样冷静下来，英二，你先回房间去！”不二瞪大了青眸，“光是看英二的反应，也知道他绝不会是凶手！”

 

**-2-**

  
“我并不想怀疑英二是杀死大家的凶手！”手塚的脸色比任何时候都来的严肃和冰冷。“但是现在的情况对英二很不利……”  
“手塚国光！”不二提高了音量喊了出来。“不管情况有多不利，起码你应该相信你自己的朋友吧？！难道这几年你做检察官做得已经连什么是朋友都忘了吗？！冰山检察官先生！”  
“……不二，虽然检察官是我的工作，但这绝不会影响我做人的原则！”手塚硬梆梆的丢下这么一句，转身离开了现场。  
菊丸怔怔的看看不二，又看看离去的手塚。“谢谢你的信任，不二……我……我先回房间去了。”  
“不要紧吗？”  
“嗯，放心吧！”菊丸努力的挤出一个完全不像是笑的笑容，匆匆的离开了。  
不二锁紧了眉头，瞪着那边手塚的背影。  
凭心而论自己的脾气发的有点无理取闹，因为手塚确实没说自己在怀疑菊丸是杀人凶手。但不知道为什么，不二沮丧的发现自己最近非常容易对手塚发脾气。上次在厨房也是，这次也是。似乎只要看到他那副冷静自持的表情，不二就觉得自己多年以来微笑的涵养全部丢到爪哇国去了。  
之前一直以为自己再见到手塚的时候，依然可以保持过去一起打球时那种不算疏远又不过分热络的关系，但直到再见面时，才知道完全不是这样。三年前的情景还历历在目，让自己实在没有办法继续用微笑来伪装自己的情绪。  
然后三年来一直在下意识的躲避着手塚，为此大石不知劝过自己多少次……然后意外的在卡尔的聚会上重逢，没有准备的，毫无征兆的，就再次和这个人同时生活在一个屋檐下，然后还要共同面对不停的失去朋友的这一危机。  
结果果然自己无法在这种情况下继续维持风度，不二自嘲的挑挑嘴角，按照越前的话说，自己确实还差得远呢！  
迹部独个站在离不二较远的地方，忍足走到他身边道：“迹部，在想什么？”  
迹部盯着不二难得如此激动的脸，沉默半晌终于轻轻的叹道：“现在……要怎么办呢？大石、桃城，现在是越前……我们都不知道这个凶手到底是谁……”  
“我知道一定不是你的。”忍足朝迹部温柔的笑笑。“小景虽然总是很凶，但却不会做这样的事情呢！”  
“……忍足，你刚刚说什么？”迹部瞥了忍足一眼，“本大爷……很凶吗！？”  
“啊啊……不是，不是……”忍足汗笑着掏出手帕擦汗。  
“不过，这次连续发生事件，你倒是刚好派上了用场。”迹部把视线又调回激动的不二脸上。“干脆和真田那家伙交涉一下，去警局做法医吧！”  
“我才不要，那里又没有漂亮的护士小姐！”忍足半真半假的说。“而且，弄得全身尸臭，小景你肯定不会再理我了啦！”  
“当然！”迹部哼了一声，双手插在裤袋里，朝自己的房间走去，“今天是你值日吧？本大爷可是还等着吃你的关西料理呢！”  
“呵呵，我不会让你失望的！”忍足朝迹部扮了个鬼脸，然后跑到楼下厨房准备去了。  
迹部转回身，看着忍足的背影消失在走廊里，轻轻的皱起了眉。  
“没想到，竟然会是这样的度假啊……”回到房间里，真田长出了一口气。  
“你真的认为是菊丸做的吗？”幸村站在真田身边轻轻的揉着他的颈子。  
“说实话，我虽然也不大相信这点，但目前看来所有的证据都对他不利。大石是在他隔壁坠楼的，桃城是在和他喝酒时发病的，越前更是死在他的身边。……这样足够把他送上被告席了，而且检控方很容易就能顺利的取得有罪判决，几乎没有任何逆转的机会。”  
“这样啊……难怪手塚的表情那么诡异。”  
“接连三起这样恶劣的死亡事件，我真的不知道现在应该做些什么了……精市……”真田把头埋在幸村肩窝里，嗅着幸村身上淡淡的松香味，沮丧的说。  
幸村微微沉吟了片刻：“也许，我们现在什么都不能做。”或者说……什么都做不了。  
后面这半句话，幸村没有说出口。

 

**-3-**

  
“说起来明天是手塚的生日啊！”忍足把自己特制的关西煎饼端上桌的时候突然想到。  
手塚点点头。“嗯。”  
在刚发生过第三起案件，不二又和手塚刚刚吵了一架这种时候，只怕大家更加没有心情办生日宴会，迹部挑挑眉，低着头品尝面前忍足做的美味煎饼。  
“嗯，明天是我的值日呢！手塚有什么想吃的吗？”乾盯着盘子里的煎饼。“看起来忍足的手艺也很好，嗯，要更新一下你的数据才行呢！”  
“多谢夸奖了。”  
“嗯，我也没有什么特别想要吃的。”手塚的表情稍微柔和了一点。“普通的日式料理就可以了。”  
“记得手塚似乎是喜欢鳗鱼茶……不知道这里有没有原料可以做……”乾的眼镜闪过一道反光。“也许可以做点饮料来试试……”  
“喂，学长，还是不要了吧……”海堂极其无力的反驳着。  
“唔，鳗鱼茶饮料么？”不二突然开口，“我还真想试试。”  
手塚看看不二，不二立刻朝手塚笑了笑。  
是平时那种不二很习惯的笑脸。  
手塚轻轻皱了皱眉，然后恢复了之前柔和的表情听大家讨论关于自己的生日，甚至还有几次翘了翘嘴角。  
一时间似乎所有的人都在为手塚的生日计划着，似乎反而忘记了吃饭的事情。  
忍足的手艺很好，乾之前虽然这样说着，但并没有开动。和乾一样，除了迹部，几乎所有人都只是盯着盘子在看着。  
“呃……”忍足环视了餐桌四周的众人一遍。“不合大家的胃口吗？”  
“我想，恐怕是在担心饭菜里面会不会有毒之类的事吧？”迹部冷冷的开口。虽然连眼皮也没抬一下，但迹部的眼力依旧，他显然说中了关键。因为所有人听到了迹部的话以后，脸上都露出了相当诡异的表情。  
——在连续的案件之后，这里再也不是旧时好友相聚的网球胜地了。  
“……”一阵短暂的沉默以后，众人终于开始吃饭。  
忍足轻轻叹了口气，也开始对付面前稍微已经有点凉了的煎饼。  
菊丸是第一个“吃完”的人，虽然他自己嘴里说着“我吃好了”这样的话，但实际上他盘子里的煎饼还剩下三分之二的样子，可以说完全没吃多少。他站起身来，朝餐厅门口走去，却下意识的觉得似乎所有的人都在盯着自己的背影。他不自在的耸耸肩，加快脚步走出了餐厅。  
第二个离开餐厅的人是手塚，他干净利落的吃光了面前的食物，极其稳重的站起身，对忍足表示了感谢，然后将自己坐过的椅子放回原位，不紧不慢的离开了餐厅。  
不二急匆匆的塞了几口，也站起身，朝所有人笑了笑，快步跑了出去。本已经吃完的乾则是一直等海堂吃完最后一口以后，这才站起身，和他一起离开。  
幸村无奈的摇摇头，“我没什么胃口了，抱歉，忍足。”  
“啊，不，没关系！”忍足朝幸村笑了笑。  
真田看看忍足，“忍足，越前的尸体，回头你再检验看看，能不能找出什么死亡的详细原因。”  
“我知道了。”  
连真田和幸村也离开以后，留下值日的忍足就开始收拾餐桌。还有虽然坐在原处没有离开，但显然并不是打算留下来帮忙的迹部。  
“哼……”迹部的表情显得非常阴沉。  
“小景……”忍足低声唤着。  
也许是因为这次没有其他人在场，这次迹部没有反驳忍足的称呼。而且他的表情还稍稍缓和了一点。“喂，忍足。”  
“嗯？”  
“本大爷……”  
“唔，小景想说什么？”  
“不，没什么。”迹部抬头盯着忍足看了一会儿。“倒是你，没什么要对本大爷说的吗？”  
“唔……小景，我喜欢你。”忍足坏坏的笑了。“我很久没对小景说过这样的话了……”他走到迹部身边，轻轻的拥着迹部，“小景身上还是那么好闻……玫瑰的香味吧……”  
“嗯……“迹部紧紧的皱起了眉，然后突然伸出手，紧紧环住了忍足的腰。  
“没关系的……不用担心……”忍足像是自言自语般的说。

 

**-4-**

  
不二在起居室前的走廊上赶上了手塚的脚步。  
“抱歉。”像当初一样，不二走在手塚身边，但脸上的笑容却消失了。  
“不，没关系的。”手塚的表情却是依旧  
不二停下脚步，抬起头盯着手塚的脸看。“手塚……”  
“嗯？”手塚将视线亦转到不二脸上。  
不二迟疑了一下，开口道：“……呃，我是想问……你真的在怀疑菊丸吗？”  
“……菊丸的处境不利。”手塚愣了一下，缓缓的回答。  
不二咬咬下唇，“我知道了。”  
“嗯……”  
两人面对面站在走廊里，可谁也没说话。  
餐厅的门又开了，这次出来的人是乾和海堂。于是不二勉强挤出一句：“我先回房间去了。”手塚也就顺势点点头。  
刚刚过来的乾看看走开的不二的背影，又望望站在一边的手塚，若有所思似的摸摸下巴。  
“手塚，一会儿有什么安排？”  
“嗯，我想去起居室坐坐。”  
“这样啊……那我们先走了。”  
手塚推开起居室的门，自己走了进去。  
才刚刚一个星期不到的时间，似乎周围的一切都已经发生了翻天覆地的变化。即使是这间屋子，也和刚来的时候有了些许的不同。  
那副崭新的扑克牌已经不再崭新了，桌上的花瓶里也换了新的鲜花，饮料架上的碳酸饮料也已经所剩无几，茶几上摊着一张这块地区的地图，还是上次乾和真田研究是否要下山报案时用过但没有收起来的，有一个沙发上丢着几张A4的白纸，窗边那把扶手椅上还扔着一本德文原版诗集。  
那台电话这么多天来不管试过多少次，都还是没有人接听。  
其实手塚并不期待着还会有人来接听电话，尤其是现在，作为这次活动的教练的越前龙马也已经死了……  
他朝窗边走去，拿起放在扶手椅上的那本书，在椅子上坐下，漫不经心的翻着书页。  
毋庸置疑，这本书一定是迹部留下的。手塚记得自从到这里以后，他曾无数次的看着迹部翻看着这本书打发无聊的时光。这个位置，也是一般情况下迹部习惯坐的地方。大概因为经常在起居室里翻看吧，结果这本书就被顺势留在了这里。过了这么多年，迹部还是那个讲究、高傲、自信又敏锐的男人，就连读德语诗集的爱好也没变。  
手塚又站起身，走到饮品柜前。饮料架上的碳酸饮料消耗的这么快，是之前越前的杰作吧？那个家伙最喜欢喝这种饮料了。记得以前每次训练后他都会喝一罐PONTA，不管乾怎么苦口婆心的劝他说这种饮料对身体无益也改不掉他喜欢喝碳酸饮料的习惯，这家伙一直都很顽固，别人的话很难听进去的……手塚拿起一个杯子，又打开一瓶红酒，往杯子里倒了小半杯，慢慢的品尝着。不过以后，这里的碳酸饮料应该不会再有人喝了吧……  
他一边想着，一边端着酒杯，从窗边向外张望着。  
“英二？”不二站在菊丸门前轻轻的敲着门。  
没有人响应。不二不安的站在门前搓着手。“英二！”  
“怎么？”刚刚吃过饭过来的真田警觉的三步并作两步跑上楼来。“不二，你在这里等着，我去菊丸房间看看。”  
“弦一郎，小心！”幸村担心的叮嘱了一句。  
真田点点头，打开大石房间的房门，预备从这边翻阳台过去看看菊丸房间的情况。  
其实在此之前各种各样的恶劣情况真田差不多都想了一边，也确保自己已经做好了十足的心理准备，去面对各种场面。  
可是眼前的情况还是出乎他的意料。  
——房间里根本没有人在！  
“英二！”门外，不二还在担心的喊着。真田皱皱眉，走过去把锁着的房门打开。  
“诶？真田？！”不二诧异的看着真田，“英二他……他怎么了？”  
“什么事也没有，”真田摇摇头。“他不在房间里。”  
“呼……虚惊一场啊……”幸村长出了一口气。  
不二靠在门边，心情总算稍微平静了点。“还好，还好。”  
“嗯，我要把门锁上了，咱们这样疑神疑鬼的，实在太松懈了。”真田摇摇头。  
他锁好菊丸房间的门，仍然从阳台返回大石房间，然后从大石房间的门回到走廊，再用随身的钥匙把房门锁上。  
“这样就没问题了。”真田不悦的说。  
幸村拍拍不二的肩膀，“周助，别想太多了。既然没事，怎样，要不要去打一场？”  
“嗯……也好！”不二笑了笑，“那我回去换衣服，球场见吧！”  
三个人没办法双打，于是便轮流下场进行单打的比赛，刚好轮空的那个人可以担任裁判。不二分别和真田、幸村都对打了一盘，大家固然都已经不是当年的青春少年，但风林火山和巨熊回击还是出现在了球场上。  
这算得上是很难得的对战，虽无所谓胜负，但不二还是相当乐在其中。很多事情一定得等到自己已经和它分别以后，才会发现自己和它的感情是多么的深厚。  
网球对于不二就是这样。  
不二是最近才发现自己是多么的热爱网球这项运动的。如果不是真的非常热爱网球，以他万事不萦于怀的生活态度，实在没有理由对这张莫名其妙的网球聚会邀请函如此放在心上。  
三轮比赛下来，早已近日落时分。  
三个人提着网球包一起回到别墅，幸村拉着真田上楼回房洗澡，不二则站在客厅犹豫了一下，还是先走进了起居室。  
这里并没有人在。想来这个时间大概其他人都在自己房间吧！不二自嘲的笑了笑，或许本就不该有所期待的，倘若没有期待，也许反而会有些意外的惊喜也说不定？  
不二给自己倒了一杯水，走到起居室的窗前，打开窗子。秋天的风立刻清爽的从窗口吹进来。真舒服，不二惬意的闭起眼睛，享受着这难得的悠闲时刻。  
一时间，他几乎忘记了，这些天来发生的一切，几乎忘记了已经连续有三个人永远离开了他身边。  
起居室的门突然被推开了。  
乾气喘吁吁的从门外冲了进来。“不二！你有没有看到海堂？！他……不见了！”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**10.07**   
**-1-**

  
一夜过去了，到处都找不到海堂的身影。  
不二坐在起居室的沙发上，手指插在蜜色的发中发愣。  
海堂薰，他会是第四个受害者吗？不二不敢继续想下去。  
对于海堂，不二其实和他也没有特别多的交情，印象里的海堂只是那个即使在酷暑天气一个人面对双打比赛仍能把对方累倒而自己毫无倦态的有着犹如怪兽般坚强体力和毅力的男人，是外表看起来十分可怕但其实个性害羞又老实的学弟。  
这样的海堂薰，什么都不会放弃的海堂薰……不二真的没有想过会不会有一天，这样的海堂薰也会遇到他无法战胜的对手？  
比如这次不断的在杀人的这个家伙？  
在这个别墅里的某个人，在不断的杀死着自己过去的朋友，而且还能面对其他人不动声色。  
——好一个杀手。不二突然笑着走到桥牌桌前，拿出桌上的扑克牌，下意识的洗着牌。  
他的杀人游戏玩的真不错，自己从来都不知道这点呢。  
不二仔细的回想着过去玩过的无数次的“杀人游戏”。  
从前，不论是怎样不利的情况，他都有十足的信心扭转乾坤。不管是自己的“杀手”身份濒临被识破，还是自己的“警察”身份即将暴露，又或者是自己仅仅是个毫无身份的平民，他都能够顺顺当当的达成自己所想要的结果。还从没有过半次像是今天这种情况，完全不受他的掌握。  
而且不管不二怎样去回想，都没有任何一次游戏的回忆可以作为这次事件的参考。游戏毕竟只能是游戏，他茫然的凝视着窗外，似乎这样就能看到失踪的海堂的身影。  
“周助，”幸村按捺不住，也站起身来。“别太担心了。”  
“我知道。”不二朝幸村笑了笑。  
知道什么呢？不应该太过担心吗？幸村担忧的看着不二。  
从表面看，不二的笑容其实还是很完美的，完美得让人觉察不出这个男人有什么心事，这本来就是不二周助的样子不是么？  
幸村暗暗对自己说，不应该太过担心的人是你自己，不二不要紧的。  
虽然这样想着，但幸村其实非常明白，自己完全是自欺欺人。不管是多么要好的朋友，不二从来都没有在谁的面前露出过脆弱的一面。不二周助，是从来都不喜欢被别人看透的。认识他这些年来，自己早就了解他这个特点了，不是吗？  
正当幸村在考虑要怎样和不二谈一谈的时候，起居室的门忽然被人用力踢开，迹部一脸怒容的冲进起居室。“本大爷受够了！”  
“迹部！”忍足追在迹部身后跑进来。  
真田紧锁着眉头。“不管怎么说，虽然这栋房子不小，可是咱们找了一夜，也没有找到海堂，这未免有点太过奇怪了。”  
“唔……”乾最后一个走进房间，却只是沉吟着什么也不说。他的视线被眼镜很好的掩盖着，让人摸不透他现在的想法和心情。  
“先是大石，然后是桃城，再然后是越前……现在又是海堂。”忍足烦闷的靠在柔软的沙发上，点燃了一支烟。“确实让人……”  
“喂，本大爷受够这种捉迷藏的把戏了。”迹部不耐烦的瞪了真田一眼。“这是警察的工作，和我们这些普通市民没有关系！”  
“迹部！”刚刚坐下的真田猛地站起身来。

 

**-2-**

  
“我说，真田，与其有时间在这里和我大呼小叫，不如去找找凶手怎么样？”迹部冷哼了一声，然后站起身，朝一旁的忍足挑挑下巴。“你，去陪本大爷打一会儿网球！”  
“呃……好吧！”忍足愣了一下，掐灭了手里还没吸几口的香烟，马上答应了下来。不过走到门口的时候，他还是回头朝其他人苦笑了一下。  
“唉，迹部还是老脾气！”幸村颇有感慨似的叹了口气。  
不二却四处打量了一下，突然开口：“你们……谁看到英二了？”  
“……”室内一片静默。  
“没有人看到吗？”不二又重复了一边，语气有些发冷。  
“该不会……”手塚的话还没说完，门突然被推开了。  
菊丸没精打采的走进来，然后意外的看着所有人的视线都一齐集中到了自己身上。  
“怎么了？”菊丸惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，“又发生什么事情了吗？！”  
“菊丸……”真田走到菊丸面前，“你刚才去做什么了？”  
“我……我真的只是呆在房间里……半步都没离开过，一直，一直都在房间里……”菊丸结结巴巴的说。  
真田的眉头拧起了疙瘩。  
不二倒吸了一口冷气。“英二，不要紧，告诉我，你之前去做什么了？”  
“不二……你也不相信了我吗？”菊丸委屈的扁起了嘴，“我真的是一直在房间里啊……”  
“但是，之前我们去过你房间，你没在那里……”幸村轻轻的说。  
“这……”  
“而且，现在……”手塚走到窗前，把起居室有些凌乱的窗帘整理了一下，重新把它们搭放在窗帘钩上，“海堂失踪了。我们找了一夜，都没有发现他……”  
“可我之前明明还看到……”菊丸说到这里一惊，急忙捂住了嘴巴。  
“英二，你看到什么了？”不二激动的抓住了菊丸的双肩，“一定要说出来啊！”  
菊丸却低下了头。“不二，你们大家……都在怀疑我，杀了那些人，对不对？”  
“不是的……”  
“是啊，我好可疑喵……每个人的死都和我脱不开关系……他们说不定都是被我杀死的……大石是被我推下去的，阿桃的酒里是我放了毒药，我还在密室里杀了越前，然后我杀了海堂，还把尸体藏了起来，让你们都找不到……你们，都是这样在想的吧……哈哈……哈哈……”  
菊丸笑得前仰后合，摔开了不二抓着自己双肩的手“事实应该就是这样吧！我就是凶手……这样，这个案件也就可以结案了。”  
“现在不是开玩笑的时候，英二！”不二咬着唇，“不是……”  
“是啊，不是玩笑喵……海堂不见了……不是玩笑，桃和小不点死了，也不是玩笑……大石也死了，更加不是玩笑……”菊丸说到这里，转身朝起居室的门口走去，他周身所散发出的气息，几乎让人无法阻止他的脚步。“对了，不二，我发现自己实在不擅长玩杀人游戏……”  
真田盯着菊丸的背影，艰难的挤出两个字来：“菊丸……”  
“……”菊丸的脚步微微停顿了一下，然而终究没有再回过身来。  
“我想再去找找看……”真田愣了一阵，说道。  
“嗯，也好。我和你一起去。”幸村点点头，“你们呢？”  
“……”手塚没有回答，只是反手指指不二，然后一个人走出了起居室。真田和幸村对视了一眼，也尾随手塚离开了房间。  
此时的不二正疲惫的将头埋在肘窝里，蜷缩在起居室的沙发上，幸村的问话以及门被打开再关上的声音他并不是没有听到，但他还是选择鸵鸟似的假装身边什么都没有发生过。  
直到周围都安静下来以后，他才突然抬起头拿过面前茶几上自己刚刚倒好的那一杯威士忌一饮而尽。  
杯酒下肚，似乎才让他稍稍觉得温暖一点……原来十月的山里这么冷么……活了这么多年，不二突然发现自己居然才刚刚察觉这一点。我是什么天才，根本是个白痴……他努力的咧起嘴角，想笑一下自己这番自嘲精神，然而终于发现自己还是没有办法做到。  
“算了吧，不二。”乾突然伸手拍拍不二的肩膀，不二这才发现，原来乾还在房间里没有离开。  
“乾……你没和他们一起去找海堂吗？”不二抬起头，盯着乾厚厚的眼镜片。  
乾推推眼镜。“嗯，我之前已经找过了。”  
“只有这样就够了吗？”不二凝视着乾。“海堂到现在还下落不明……”  
乾翻弄着手里的笔记本，沉默了一阵。“也说不定这样反而比较好。”  
“为什么？”  
“没有消息就是最好的消息，不是有这样的一句俗话么？”乾夹着笔记本居高临下的看着不二。“你也同意这个观点吧？”  
“嗯……”不二淡淡一笑，“乾就是乾。”  
“过奖了。”乾再次推了推眼镜。“毕竟我们都希望，结果不是这样。”

 

**-3-**

  
“小景，别激动。”走在显得有些空旷的走廊上，忍足轻轻拍了拍迹部的肩膀。  
迹部此时已经比之前平静了许多，“本大爷才没有激动。”  
“呵呵，是啊，小景一向是最镇定的人了。”忍足接过迹部手里的网球包。“不会为了这点事就惊慌失措的。”  
“那是当然的！”迹部挑挑嘴角，任忍足像当年的桦地一般的背着两人的网球包走在自己身边。  
忍足不再说些什么，只是歪过头凝视着身边迹部的侧脸。  
——仍然精致得一如自己初见。  
忍足的唇边浮起一丝微笑，怎么会有那么漂亮妩媚的男人呢？这话当然是绝对不能让迹部听到，不然的话忍足的下场一定会很难看。可是当初忍足转学到冰帝，然后第一次看到迹部时就是这样想着，到现在，还是这样想着。  
自己大概正是因为这样的迷恋着身边这个人，所以才能始终坚持着陪在他的身边吧？本来只是因为学校有必须加入某个社团的规定而去网球部打发时间的忍足，之前从没想过要在网球部里表现得太过抢眼，但这一想法自从见到这个人以后，也改变了。因为实在很想离他近一点，实在很想进入他的视线。于是冰帝网球部里就多了一个天才正选。  
想不到一下子就又过了这么多年，从毕业，到就业，冰帝网球部当年那些正选里，只有忍足，一直还经常在迹部身边。之前幸村说，迹部的脾气还是老样子。但忍足并不这么认为。因为只有一直和迹部交往频频的自己才察觉的出来，迹部在这些年来有什么地方有了改变。  
事实上进入社会以后，昔日网球部里的每个人都很忙碌，忙自己的事业，迹部更是忙碌，其实忍足自己也不例外。只是不管怎样的忙碌，下意识的总是还会留出时间和迹部预约，偶尔一起吃个饭，打个高尔夫球什么的。  
也许对于一向随性的自己而言，坚持这些年以来的目的只是能够和迹部更接近一点？  
其实只要这样呆在他身边，已经是种幸福了，忍足想。  
迹部并没有忽视在自己身边发呆的忍足，或者说，他没有办法放任忍足在自己身边走神。于是他伸出手在忍足面前晃了晃。“喂！”  
“啊，有什么事吗？小景？”忍足立刻回魂。  
迹部放下手，“不，没事，只是网球场到了。”  
“啊……这样……”忍足很尴尬的笑了笑，迹部盯着他看了一眼，没多说什么，率先走进球场，做起了热身。忍足推推眼镜，把迹部的网球包放在他身边，然后自己也开始热身。  
迹部和忍足之前很少一起打网球。确切说来，是迹部不愿意去打网球，原因不详。  
之前刚刚开始走上社会工作的第一个周末，忍足曾经打过电话给迹部，“去打网球么？”  
“不去。”干脆利落的回答，甚至没有加上本大爷这样的主语或是其他的话，简直让忍足有点失落了。  
“知道了，那么要一起去吃个饭吗？”不死心的再度尝试。  
“在哪里？”仍然回答的干脆。  
现在忍足还能很清楚的记起那时候的对话。  
老实说不太像是迹部的风格，虽然后来忍足知道那个时候迹部为了自己手上第一桩合约忙得几乎头破血流，忙得没有精力和时间来维持他迹部大人的美学。这也是忍足第一次发现迹部会为身边的工作放弃一向的作风，第一次发现迹部也有工作狂似的一面，然而同时他也隐隐约约有所猜测，而且后来他还验证了自己开始时的猜想。  
——迹部不太想打网球了。  
于是渐渐忍足邀约迹部出门时就安排其他的节目，除非迹部自己突然的会提出去打个网球或是怎样。然而这些年来，算上今天这次，迹部和忍足一起打网球的次数也是屈指可数。  
还真是难得。站在一边的球场上，忍足想。  
迹部的发球和之前没有什么变化，力度当然要大过当初国中时，但是也没有当时在大学网球部里的那么重。力量虽然有所减弱，但技巧一点都没变差。这样看来也许迹部私下有自己练习也说不定。察觉这点的忍足在心里苦笑着，和很少会练习的自己相比，迹部的实力真是好太多了，恐怕现在自己和迹部之间的网球技巧的差距变得更大了吧？  
果然，这次迹部打得很轻松似的，就以6-3的比分，取得了和忍足比赛的胜利。  
比赛结束以后，忍足利索的收拾好球拍站在球场门口等着迹部，“小景的球打得真好。”  
“那是当然的。”迹部得意似的朝忍足笑了笑。“沉醉在本大爷的美技之下吧！”  
忍足微微一怔，然后绽开了一个迷人的笑颜：“我很久没听到小景说这句口头禅了。”  
“是吗？”迹部调转视线，轻笑了一声走出了球场。“反正也没有机会用到这句话嘛……”  
确实，忍足突然觉得迹部的这句话，让他觉得有些悲凉。但也只是他一愣神的这一瞬，再回过神来，他才发现迹部自己一个人脚步飞快的朝别墅走去，已经绕过了别墅拐角。  
迹部确实很久没说过这句话了，其实他自己也完全清楚。没有机会用到这句口头禅又怪谁呢？毕竟自己已经遗弃了网球，遗弃了的话……总要有点牺牲吧！  
迹部这样想着，脚步飞快。他实在很想早点回到房间里平静下自己的心情。然而着急赶回去的迹部还是被某件事情所阻挡住了脚步。  
……仿佛从天而降一般，有什么东西突然重重的摔在了迹部面前。

 

**-4-**

  
手塚回到起居室的时候，乾早已经离开了。只有不二还呆在起居室里，似乎一个人在发呆。  
其实刚才本想留下来的，手塚抿抿嘴。但是那个时候的不二，明显摆出了一副“旁人勿近”的气势，让手塚还是决定暂时先不去触雷。毕竟刚刚听菊丸那样说了一番话，作为非常重视朋友的不二，心里自然是很不舒服的。  
但是此时似乎也没好到哪里去，不二的嘴角虽然在门响的那一瞬完美的扬起角度，但余光一发现是手塚，立刻恢复到了原来的表情。  
手塚犹豫了一下，终于还是走到了不二面前。“没一起去找海堂吗？”  
“我有点累了。”不二淡淡的答道，收起了笑脸，反正在这个男人面前，笑容什么的伪装，也是没有用的罢。  
手塚推推眼镜，在不二身边坐下，似乎欲言又止。“唔……”  
不二干脆掉转头看向手塚。“你有什么话想说么？”  
手塚的表情并没有什么太大变化，只是微微颔首道：“不二，你觉得……”  
“我没什么想法。”不二不待手塚说完便斩钉截铁的说。“完全没有。”  
“这不像你一贯的作风，不二。”手塚居然微微的叹了口气。  
“是么？”不二亦终于浮现了一丝笑意。“呐，手塚你觉得，我应该怎样呢？”  
“你也知道这次的情况……”手塚生硬的开口。  
“嗯，我知道，很不利呐！”不二挑挑眉。  
几乎是接连不断发生的死亡事件，让即使是被称为天才的自己，也措手不及的混乱起来。那么其他人呢？又怎么可能会保持得了镇定？  
“除了你……”不二低声喃喃。  
手塚抬起头迎上不二的眼，“什么？”  
“不，没什么。”不二从沙发上站起身来，走到窗边。“怎样？要我和你一起去找海堂吗？”  
这里是他和手塚时隔三年后第一次单独谈话的地方。  
今天的天气还是很晴朗的，和那天完全不同，不二敛颜看着窗外的夕阳映进窗子。夕阳的金辉为他镀了层淡淡的金色，虽然他的嘴角微微上翘，然而眉间眼底却是难掩的惆怅。  
手塚愣了一瞬，然后走到不二身边，轻轻将手掌放在不二肩头。不二转过身面对手塚，顺便似是不着痕迹一般的摆脱了手塚放在自己肩上的手。  
“那么就走吧！”  
手塚收回自己的手，“嗯，走吧！”  
这不是第一次让不二这样走在自己身边了。手塚轻轻的拧了拧眉，但是这样的不二却是第一次吧？以前永远挂着那种有点坏坏的笑脸的，以前……  
手塚突然有些出神，那是多久以前？  
似乎还是自己和不二在青学读书的时候？  
原来已经过了那么久了，难怪……这么久的时间，任何事都足够发生改变了。就算是脚下的大陆板块，也已经移动出一段虽然细微，却是确确实实存在的距离了吧！  
手塚尽管不苟言笑，但并不代表他整个人真的是座没有思想的冰山。在这里和不二重逢固然在他设想之外，但他还是希望尽可能的和不二起码保持之前在青学网球部一起打球时的那种和平共处的关系。只是现在身边发生了这些事情以后……  
不二周助……现在在想什么呢？手塚头痛的揉了揉太阳穴，自己已经想的太多了，还是放弃去猜想不二这时候的想法吧！  
出乎手塚的意料，不二直接朝二楼的楼梯走去。迎面是大石的房间，然后就是菊丸的房间了。  
不二扭头看了手塚一眼，然后站在菊丸的房门前敲起了门。  
——没有人回应。  
不二心里突然涌起一丝不祥的预感。  
而就在此时的网球场上，迹部和忍足的比赛刚刚结束。  
忍足没想到迹部突然会走的这么快，只是他稍微走神的功夫，迹部就已经跑过了别墅的转角。刚刚走出网球场的忍足还没来得及赶上迹部的脚步，突然听到一声沉闷的落地声和迹部强自压制着的惊呼声。忍足一咬牙，干脆丢下手里的网球包跑了过去。  
“怎么了？！发生什么……”忍足的后半截话梗在了喉咙里。  
迹部正瞪着眼前的一幕发楞，双唇微微的颤抖着。  
忍足越过迹部的肩头，也明明白白的看到了迹部眼前那一幕，骇的说不出话来。  
没错，在他们两人面前摔落的，正是满身散发着酒气的菊丸英二。

 

  
**-5-**

  
迹部仰起头朝楼上看去，可以看到不二发白的脸出现在大石房间的阳台上，在他身后似乎还站着真田和幸村。  
忍足绕过面前的迹部，在似乎一息尚存的菊丸的身边蹲下身来。  
“忍足……他怎么样？”楼上传来真田的问话声，他果然在那里。  
忍足推推眼镜，沉痛的摇摇头，“颈椎骨折……”  
真田似乎已经朝楼下跑过来，所以并没有听到他的回答，倒是听到了幸村的喊声：“周助，周助，你不要紧吧？”  
忍足朝楼上看去，正好看到神情显得有些恍惚的不二茫然的朝楼下望了一眼。  
——在忍足和迹部身旁，菊丸的身体正以奇怪的姿势躺在地上，头诡异的弯在一边。  
“周助，”幸村担心的看着身边脸色异样的不二。“别太难过了。”  
不二看看身边的幸村，抿抿嘴。“精市，我们还是先下去吧！”  
迹部低下头，神色有些木然的看着摔在自己脚边的菊丸英二。  
菊丸的脸上似乎还带着几分笑意，右手里抓着的那酒瓶已经摔得粉碎，溅出来的殷红色酒液弄渍了迹部浅灰色运动裤的裤脚，而左手里捏着的，却是一条深绿色印有花纹的方巾。  
“这条头巾……是海堂的。”乾的声音在耳边响起，让卒不提防的迹部的眉头轻轻抖了一下。  
真田气喘吁吁的答腔：“难道说菊丸知道海堂的下落？”  
“忍足……菊丸的情况如何？”手塚跟着走过来。  
忍足抬起头惨笑了一下。“摔断了颈椎，是当场死亡，还好没有受多少痛苦……不过……这到底是怎么回事？”   
真田叹了口气，“恐怕，他是自己跳下来的……”  
原来之前不二和手塚一起去找菊丸的时候，发现房间里没有人应声，不二立刻就去找真田拿大石房间的钥匙打算和之前一样去菊丸房间看看究竟，然后他们刚刚回来，就听到了菊丸坠楼的声音……  
“房间里应该没有其他人在，但是详情还是要等仔细搜查过以后才能下定论。”真田托着下巴沉思着。  
乾推推眼镜，掏出随身携带的笔记本，“菊丸……会是自杀吗？手塚，你认为呢？”  
“唔……不能确定，不过这种情况的几率很大。”手塚仔细的查看了一下四周的情况后回答。  
然而就在所有人已经在讨论调查这一切的时候，迹部却还是一直呆站在那里发呆，自始至终都没有动过，也没有开口。  
检查完了菊丸的尸体，忍足站起身，轻轻抚了一下迹部的肩头。“迹部……”  
“啊？”迹部猛地回过神似的大叫了一声。“忍足啊……”  
“难道忍足之前走过去你没注意吗？”真田微微皱起眉，迹部看来是受了不小的惊吓。  
忍足盯着迹部的眼睛看。“迹部，不要紧吧？”  
“不，我没事……”迹部躲开忍足的视线，“我要先回去洗个澡才行，之前刚刚打了网球，出了一身汗。”  
“这样啊，那我陪你先回去吧！”忍足已经拿回了自己刚刚丢下的两个网球包，“走吧！”  
迹部似乎有些迟钝的点点头，然后低着头走在忍足身边，刚好和下楼来的不二和幸村擦肩而过。幸村和忍足互相交换了一个心领神会的眼神，分别陪着不二和迹部朝两个方向走了过去。  
“……迹部他，没事吧？”等迹部和忍足离开以后，不二突然低声问。“大概迹部也受了不小的惊吓。”  
“嗯……他的脸色确实不太好，不过忍足是医生，稍微吃一点镇定剂睡一觉，就会没事了吧？”幸村叹了口气。“周助，我看，还是担心担心你自己吧！”  
“我没关系……”不二仰起头深呼吸了几次，然后径直朝菊丸的尸体边走去。“真的没关系。”  
我有什么关系呢？我并没有痛苦到非死不可的地步，我现在这点难过算得了什么，和英二之前的心情比……  
可是为什么我心里真的好难过……  
不二脚下一软，跪倒在菊丸尸体边。英二，就算没有了大石，难道你连我也信不过么？  
手塚站在一边，一语不发的伸出手，想把不二拉起来。就在这一瞬，他才清楚的看到，不二早已满脸是泪……

 

**-6-**

  
菊丸的尸体同样被安置到了地下室的冷库，是真田和手塚两个人一起搬过去的。走进地下室的时候，真田再次感觉到一丝寒意，但这次他清楚的知道……不是因为这里是冷库，而是因为……  
——这已经是第四个死者了。   
没有目标也没有头绪，茫然的被困在这个别墅里面对一起又一起的杀人事件，真田还是头一次希望自己不是个警察。如果不是警察的话，起码，不用背负这么重的责任感。  
好一场杀人游戏……这么看来，原来从到这里的头一天起，就诅咒似的注定了这样的悲剧？真田拉拉头上的帽子，自己居然已经松懈到要用所谓诅咒的说法来安慰自己了吗？  
他用力摇摇头，拿着菊丸尸体上找到的房间钥匙，准备分别到越前和菊丸的房间里去检查一下。之前因为海堂的失踪，真田还没能去越前房间里看个究竟。  
银灰色和白色的交叠使用，使房间形成一种简单而现代的风格，但这风格却被房间的主人弄的凌乱而随意。一眼望去，房间里除了放在写字台上的那两个超大的网球包之外，其他引人注意的东西就是丢在床头柜上的GBA了。  
——没有卡带，只有GBA游戏机。真田一下子就想到了桃城房间里大堆大堆的卡带，原来机器在这里。  
但如此混乱的房间，在真田弦一郎的眼中自然是严重的松懈了。于是，真田一进门就黑起了脸，在杂乱无章的房间里艰难的寻找着线索。还不等他有所发现，只是转个身，就差点被地上的什么东西绊个跟斗。妨碍他的，是一件越前换下来的睡衣。真田踢踢脚，想摆脱这件睡衣对自己脚踝的纠缠，可睡衣却愈发缠的紧了。正当真田要发火的时候，睡衣口袋里突然滚落出一件让他看到一丝希望的小东西。  
“精市，这个！”真田一把捡起那小东西，语气显得有点激动，“你看这个！”  
“这个药瓶？”幸村的眼神死死的盯着药瓶上的字。“是……安眠药？”  
“难道……”真田看向幸村。“精市，你觉得这有可能吗？”  
两人面面相觑了一会儿，真田站起身来，最后环视了一下这房间，开口道：“精市，我们到菊丸那里去看看！”  
真田的猜想……有可能吗？  
关于目前的情况，幸村其实已经没有空闲去想太多了。有时候幸村甚至会想，自己是不是因为和真田在一起太久，导致自己越来越懒惰和软弱了呢？  
因为他是幸村精市，他甚至可以肯定的说，如果是当年和越前争夺最后一场比赛胜利的自己，肯定不会是现在这样只能袖手旁观的站在一边。  
是因为呆在真田身边变得软弱，还是因为过于安心而丧失了过去的那种斗志，幸村还不得而知，但现在会陪着真田走进菊丸的房间，也许正是自己已经无法和面前的男人分开的证据。  
已经没有办法忍耐这个人不在自己的视线之内了，完全无法容忍。之前住院的时候，几乎生病快要死掉的时候，难得冲破两家人的反对到荷兰结婚的时候，幸村都没有这种感觉。但是现在，却变成这样。  
于是幸村想，如果和周助说起这样的事情，他会说些什么呢？会说，“原来精市已经变成这样的人了呀！”之类的话吗？一时间，幸村完全沉浸在自己的思维空间里。  
真田的喊声把幸村拉回到现实中来。“精市？”  
“啊？”  
“其实你不用和我一起来检查的。”真田推开菊丸房间的门，谨慎的打量着四周。老实说，这房间的风格看上去更像儿童房，而不太像是一个成年人住的地方。  
幸村跟在真田身后走了进来。“反正没有什么事情可做……”  
“真是个松懈的房间。”真田把注意力转移到了这个房间上，评论着。  
“不，我想……”幸村咳了一声，“虽然风格是有点低龄，不过，还是很适合玩具设计师吧？”  
“嗯……”真田转过头看了看幸村，开始检查菊丸房中的一切。  
实际上也没什么可检查的。房间里意外的整齐，桌上除了有一个空酒杯之外，也是空无他物，感觉不太像是菊丸的一贯的作风，倒是菊丸放在壁橱里的那行李箱，满的吓人。  
没有把行李拿出来么？真田皱皱眉，把行李箱放回原处，然后很自然似的牵住身边幸村的手，离开了菊丸的房间。  
“安心了吗？”真田头也不回的走在前面，但是拉着幸村的手始终没有松开。  
幸村翘起嘴角，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

 

**-7-**

  
“已经很晚了。”房间里，幸村跪坐的姿势标准。“今天，真是……”幸村想要给今天找个合适的形容词，想了半天，却还是不知说什么才好。  
“总之，今天在越前房间的发现似乎让这件事有了点眉目。安眠药……也许真的是这样……”真田在一边铺着棉被，“我甚至想，我们会不会把事情搞得太复杂了。越前真的是被杀么？”  
“咱们光靠自己的假想也不是办法……最好还是问问忍足，这方面的事情他比较懂，”幸村把真田的睡衣递给他。“喏。”  
“谢谢。”真田一边换衣服，突然想起了什么。“对了，把不二丢给手塚，你确定这是个好办法？”  
幸村也拿出了自己的睡衣，“我也不确定。只是，我也没有信心能够帮他……如果是手塚的话……”  
真田没有回答，只是轻轻揽住了幸村的肩头。“放心吧……”  
是那个人，应该没有问题的。毕竟他是手塚，手塚国光啊。  
手塚似乎很难得能这样坐在起居室里发呆，确切说，是在陪失魂落魄似的不二发呆。  
也许是因为幸村那一句话：“手塚，不二就拜托你了。”  
手塚靠在沙发上，眼睛盯着天花板，不知道是不是该笑一下。  
——自己反而被幸村拜托了，还真是讽刺。原来在旁人看来，手塚国光和不二周助这两个名字，已经疏远到这种地步了吗？  
事实上，不二简直也用不到自己。开始的时候他还一个人蜷缩在沙发里流眼泪，于是自己还能给他递递毛巾，可后来不二渐渐平静下来以后，就是一声不吭的坐在那边，手塚真觉得自己呆在这里显得有点多余。  
手塚本就是沉默寡言的性子，不二又是心事重重，二人相对无言，更觉得房间里静的吓人。  
僵持了半晌，手塚摘下眼镜揉了揉太阳穴，终于先开口问道：“不二，怎么样了？”  
“……谢谢，我已经不要紧了。”不二把攥在手里许久的毛巾还给了身边手塚。  
手塚接过毛巾，却发现之前温热的湿毛巾已经变得冰凉。“还要吗？”  
“不，不用了！”不二立刻回答。  
“哦。”手塚回应了一声。  
房间里立刻再度陷入沉默。  
但不知道是不是自己的错觉，手塚突然发现，不二似乎在偷偷的盯着自己看。他抬起头看向不二，却发现不二还是保持着之前的动作没有什么动静。  
是错觉吧。手塚想，轻轻叹了口气。  
不二却抬起头，“手塚累了的话，先回房间休息吧！”  
“不，我没关系。”手塚把眼镜戴好，又恢复了平日里一贯的模样。“倒是你，应该好好休息一下才对。”  
“你去休息吧……”  
“还是你去……”  
“不，你……”  
“还是……”  
这样无营养的对话坚持了几个来回以后，不二终于低声笑了出来，手塚的表情也显得轻松许多。“很累吧？手塚……”不二止住笑，认真的睁着青眸看着面前的手塚，“很累吧？”  
“还好。”手塚不得不承认，自己无法把视线从不二此时的双眼上移开。  
看到手冢目不转睛的看着自己，不二突然又笑了，“呐，手塚。”  
“嗯？”  
“生日快乐。”  
“……”手塚愣了一霎，才反应过来。“谢谢。”没错，今天是10月7日，他手塚国光的生日……但是却发生了这么多的事情……  
不二却假装没有注意手塚有些尴尬的表情，继续一脸认真的说着：“本来大家还说要给你庆祝生日，可是这么一折腾，大概都忘记了吧！”  
“也没有。”手塚推推眼镜，“你还记得。”  
不二微微眯起眼睛，唇边浮起一丝嘲讽的笑脸。“嗯，我怎么会忘呐？手塚你的生日……”  
“早点休息去吧，不二，时间很晚了。”听到这里，手塚突然脸色微变，站起身来朝门外走去。“我也先回房间去了。晚安！”  
看着手塚逃也似的消失在起居室的门后，不二不由得冷笑了一声。  
——手塚，这大概是你这辈子，过的最“不同以往”的生日了吧。


	8. Chapter 8

**10.08**   
**-1-**

  
也许已经是下意识的了，不管之前的一夜有没有睡好，所有人都会在天亮以后第一时间集中到起居室里。  
但是今天，本以为是最早抵达的真田和幸村，却意外的发现，原来还有人比自己到的更早。因为不二正表情僵硬的呆坐在沙发上下意识的咬着右手的拇指指甲。  
“周助，你该不会……一直呆在这里吧？”幸村挨着不二坐下，“没有回房间？”  
“嗯……只是在想些事情而已。”不二的表情并不像幸村想象中那样的郁郁寡欢或者说垂头丧气，相反的，他的样子还是相当平静的。  
“不管怎么说，今天我们得拿出个主意……”幸村犹豫着，转头看向站在一边的真田。“弦一郎，你觉得呢？”  
“这次的事情，已经超乎之前我所能设想的情况之内了。”真田缓慢的在房间里踱着步子。“现在最有嫌疑的菊丸死了，这会是真凶保全自己的一种方式吗？可如果是的话，他是怎么做到把菊丸推下去的？”他刻意忽略了假设菊丸是凶手而畏罪自杀的说法，不二一直坚信菊丸的清白这点，真田是非常清楚的，在这种情况下，最好彼此之间还是不要有其他矛盾才是。因此真田非常小心翼翼的挑选着字眼。  
但是不二周助并不是个笨人，自己反而干脆利落的代真田说道：“如果菊丸是真凶，那么以后就不会发生杀人案了，你还想说这个吧？”  
“……”真田古井无波的面部肌肉微微抽搐了下，“抱歉，不二，我并没有认定菊丸一定是凶手的意思。”  
“啊，真田，你这样说，未免太松懈了吧？！”不二睁开青眸看向真田。“作为一个警务人员，不是要把所有的情况都设想周到才行吗？”  
“唔……”真田被不二这话说的一愣。  
不二扬起嘴角，却没有一丝笑意的继续道：“不仅是菊丸，就是我们现在还活着的人，不也都算是你的怀疑对象吗？还有失踪的海堂……也是你能够怀疑的嫌疑人之一 ——在还没有看到他的尸体之前。”  
“周助……”幸村拦住了不二的话头，用锐利的眼神看了不二一眼。  
不二浅浅一笑，也不再说什么了。  
忍足突然推开起居室的门走进来，环顾四周：“迹部不在么？”  
“嗯？迹部？”真田摇摇头，“他没到这里来。”  
“！”忍足突然脸色一变，转身就朝楼上跑去。“迹部……”  
“我们也过去！”真田愣了一下突然说。  
幸村和不二对视了一下，跟在忍足和真田身后朝楼上跑去。  
忍足跑的最快，第一个来到迹部门口。他敲敲门，仍然没有人应声。于是他试着拧了拧门把手。很奇怪，门原来没有锁。  
于是忍足小心翼翼的推开房门，“迹部，你在吗？”还是没有人回答。  
然后写字台上摆着的那朵玫瑰引起了忍足的注意。  
“我已经不能再忍受了。”  
华丽而整洁的房间里，一张压花白纸优雅的躺在桌上的那支玫瑰花下面，上面的字是迹部笔下一贯华丽的斜体，用的是旁边那支迹部用来签过无数重要文件的心爱的刻着玫瑰花纹的金笔，以及他喜欢的带有玫瑰香气的黑色墨水。  
让人心惊的，是白纸上有着骇人的红色斑点。  
这红色的斑点从纸上，到桌上，椅子上，一直到地面上，终于将忍足一步一步领向迹部房间的浴室里。忍足屏住呼吸，推开了浴室的门。  
迹部的尸体出现在忍足的面前，他衣着整齐的靠着浴缸坐在浴缸边的地上，左手手腕泡在浴缸里，在血红的水面上浮着，右手里还捏着一把瑞士军刀，安静的合着眼睛，神情说不出的平静。  
忍足靠在门边呆呆的看着迹部的尸体，一个字也说不出来。然后轻轻的走到迹部身边蹲下来，伸手揽住他的肩，将身体已经冷掉的他拥到自己的怀里。  
假如能用自己的体温把你焐热，是不是你就能够活过来再继续指着我说我是笨蛋白痴呢？是不是你就能活过来继续高傲的看着我说你也不看看本大爷是谁？  
为什么你还是那么冷……为什么……可恶……我的体温为什么不够高……  
“为什么……”  
“忍足，忍足！”尾随而至的真田试图唤回忍足的神智，但忍足却恍若不闻。   
“不会的……我再试试……”忍足神经质的笑着，将迹部拥的更紧。“我可是医生……没理由救不活他的……”  
“忍足……”不二从未想过忍足会如此重视迹部。虽然他早就知道忍足和迹部之间那种若有似无的暧昧，但一直号称关西狼的忍足侑士，换爱人的速度超过一般人换衣服，实在让人很难相信他会真心的去喜欢某一个人。  
现在看来，原来迹部就是那个人。不二铁青着脸转过身走出房间去不想再看伤心欲绝的忍足，却正好撞进了刚刚赶到的手塚怀里。  
“你不要紧吧？”手塚低头打量着不二。“你的脸色很难看。”  
“迹部死了。”不二挣开了手塚的怀抱，混乱的不连贯的嗫嚅着几个单词。“我没想到……忍足……他们……”  
“嗯，我知道了。幸村刚才已经告诉我们了。”手塚抿抿嘴，望向不二身后的真田。“真田，这次又是自杀吗？”  
“虽然让人不敢相信，不过似乎是这样的。”真田摊手，“桌上还留下了他的遗书。”  
“忍足没关系吧？”幸村担心的站在门口朝房间里张望着，“似乎他受到了很大打击……”  
“没想到那个迹部会自杀……”和手塚一起赶来的乾推推眼镜。“如果他的确是自杀的话……”他有意在自杀两个字上加重了语气，真田听的出来。  
真田将锐利的视线调转到乾脸上：“……是，而且也说不定，迹部才是第五个牺牲者。如果海堂现在还活着的话，毕竟我们没有发现海堂的尸体。”  
“……”乾咽了口唾沫，没再说些什么。难道真田他，在怀疑海堂吗？乾推了推眼镜，转身一个人离开。

 

**-2-**

  
乾一个人走在别墅的走廊上，神情一如平时的平静和镇定。  
没有人会想象得出，乾贞治惊慌失措的时候会是什么样子？因为任何时候的乾，都是平静镇定的，不管发生什么样的事情，包括现在，海堂薰生死不明的时候，也是这样的。  
也许这是因为自己看的太过透彻的缘故吧，不管发生多少事情，自己都仍能够保持这种冷静的状态。乾推推自己的黑框眼镜，手里一如往常的拿着个笔记本，但是这次，他知道，自己什么也写不来。即使资料很清楚的向自己指出了这点，还是写不来。  
这种情况，是作为资料网球爱好者乾贞治的悲哀。  
乾的心里很清楚，即使资料指出了这点，但现在的资料，按照越前的话来说，仍还不够啊……  
他心情沉重的叹了口气，转身朝自己的房间走去。  
“……为什么刚才要那么说？”直等到乾离开以后，幸村才压低声音对真田说。“你真的怀疑失踪的海堂是杀人凶手吗？”  
“这点，说实话，我并不能这样推测。”真田摇摇头。“虽然他也有嫌疑——失踪、不知去向，也就没有所谓的不在场证明。没有这点证明，他是不可能摆脱嫌疑的。”  
幸村困惑的看看真田。“哦？”  
“我仔细考虑过所有的案件，因为之前大石的死亡最初被认定为意外，而桃城又死在我们面前，所以我在调查这次案件时，反而松懈的忽略了最重要的不在场证明问题。”真田思索着说，“越前死时，不二提到了你不在自己房间，但我知道你和我在一起，可是，不二为什么要在夜里突然的离开房间？每个房间都有自己的卫生间和浴室不是么？另外，也没有人能证明自己就一定在房间里，这点，不管是之前大石的死，还是后来越前的死，都是一样的。”  
“弦一郎，告诉我实话。”幸村突然倒吸了一口冷气。“你，是不是在怀疑除了你我以外所有的人？”  
“……”真田看着迹部房间里正在看视情况的手塚和正在安慰忍足的不二以及受到打击而神情恍惚的忍足沉默了一会儿，没有回答幸村的问题。  
迹部的尸体被忍足从浴室里抱了出来，一直抱进了地下室的冷库里。紫红色的天鹅绒床单裹着迹部的身体，仍然保有他生前那种华丽而高傲的风格。忍足的动作自始至终都很轻柔，似乎怀里的迹部只是香甜的睡着了，自己动作稍微大一点都有可能吵醒他。  
幸村发现，自己无法无视面前这一场面。虽然他已经下定决心，不管再发生任何杀人案，都绝对绝对不会再去亲眼目睹尸体被送进已经变为停尸房的地下室的那一瞬间，但这个决心，轻而易举的就被忍足的举动粉碎了——  
一头墨蓝色半长发的男人神情温柔的凝视着怀里那个安详的阖着双眼的金发男子走下楼梯，就如一幅构思许久的油画场景般突然展现在众人面前。  
亲眼看着忍足抱着迹部走下楼的一瞬，幸村突然觉得这幅画面残酷却又美得让人无法喘息。墨蓝色的头发和金色的头发在他眼前交错着出现，背景是裹着迹部身体的那紫红色的天鹅绒……他心头一颤，不由自主的握紧了身边真田的手。真田反握紧幸村的手，眼神亦没办法从这两人身上移开。  
果然是迹部啊，不二扬眉看着忍足旁若无人般的走着，心里暗暗的感叹。就是死，你也华丽依然！忍足他……是在维持着迹部最后一次的华丽表演吗？  
只有手塚远远的站着在楼上，看着忍足抱着迹部走下楼梯，紧紧的皱起了眉头……

 

  
**-3-**

  
什么叫做思念？  
在很多很多年前，忍足不懂得，也不愿意去懂得。在很多很多年以后，忍足懂得了，但却发现这种东西原来没有任何的意义。  
思念不会把那个人带到你身边，也不会把你送到那个人的面前。无论是多强烈的思念，亦敌不过现实的羁绊和纠结。然后那个时候，忍足就决定，这辈子绝对不要去想什么思念之类的东西，只因这实在没有意义。  
不是每个人都是不爱江山爱美人的温莎公爵，也不是每个人都能有温莎公爵的条件去为了对某人的思念而放弃眼前自己拥有的一切。  
比如迹部景吾和忍足侑士。  
很清楚，你是你，我是我，从来没有奢望过对彼此能够有再更多的思念。因为我们的心都太小，事情又太多，这些庞大的思念，心里实在已经装不下了。  
忍足坐在平时迹部惯坐的位置上看德文诗集，尽可能的去按照迹部的习惯去做——  
坐下来，轻轻的将右腿放在左腿上，极其有风度的翘起二郎腿，然后把诗集放在腿上，左手肘架在椅子的扶手上手托着下巴，另一只手轻轻翻看书页。等到左腿开始觉得有点累的时候，就站起身，把诗集放在椅子上，走到水壶前倒一杯水，喝完以后回到原来的位置，将左腿放在右腿上，还是保持风度的翘着二郎腿，把书放在腿上，右手肘放在椅子的扶手上手托下巴继续看书，直到右腿也觉得累的时候，就收起书不再看下去了。  
原来这也是我思念你的一种方式，我在以你的习惯你的风格活着，就如同我就是你，你就是我。人偶尔都会把心地打扫一下，可是当腾出的空间可以放下一点思念的时候，才知道，有些事情已经迟了。  
事实上从下午大家一起坐在起居室里开始，没有一个人不对忍足今天几乎像是在复制迹部一样的行动投以疑惑不解的目光。  
乾在刚走进起居室的时候就看了一眼最先到达的忍足，然后就坐在一边在那笔记簿上涂涂写写起来，可是时不时的似乎下意识的用余光扫过忍足坐着的那个方向。  
手塚同样拿着一本书，手里还拿着一枝铅笔，边翻看还边涂画着什么似的，偶尔翻页时抬头看看忍足，似乎在看他读书的进度。  
不二拿着扑克在桥牌桌上似乎在做什么推算还是游戏之类，然而每隔一局都会抬头看一眼忍足的动作，然后唇边浮起一丝意味不明的笑容。  
幸村疑惑的看了看忍足，然后就沉浸在手里的那幅素描稿上，如果此时有其他人看到的话就会发现，这正是早上忍足抱着迹部尸体走下楼的那一个瞬间的草样。  
而真田这一个下午却几乎什么都没有做，只是不停的把视线转向忍足身上，几次欲语还休的样子，自然也引起了除了忍足之外其他人的注意。真田一直等到忍足收起书，从椅子上站起身，这才走到他的身边似乎想要说些什么。  
然而手塚却抢先走到忍足面前开口道。“忍足。”  
忍足应声的尾音微微上扬，倒有八分像是迹部的口气。“嗯？”  
忍足没有戴眼镜的样子让人看起来稍稍有些不习惯，手塚亦不例外，只是想到迹部原本就不戴眼镜，这才有所释然。“我想问你关于迹部的事情。”  
“迹部？”忍足合上双眼深吸了口气，然后才睁开眼睛重新直视面前的手塚道：“什么事情？”  
“他的验尸，你进行了吗？”手塚这句话一出口，忍足便蹙起了眉。  
“手塚……抱歉，我现在，不能做这件事。”忍足盯着手塚看了半晌，终于从牙缝里挤出这么一句来。“我先回房间去了。”  
“好吧。”手塚将身子一斜，让出能让忍足通过的空间，“那么可以进行的时候，请告诉我一下。”  
“我知道了！”忍足语气生硬的答应了一句，径自离开了起居室。  
手塚推了推眼镜，无视其他人诧异的眼神，在沙发上坐了下来，看看真田。“真田，你以为呢？”  
“手塚……你觉得迹部是自杀吗？”真田不答反问。  
手塚沉思片刻，“按照现场的情况看来，应该是自杀。”  
“还要看忍足的验尸报告才行……”真田沉吟了一下，“可惜这个时候不方便催他。”  
手塚推推眼镜，点了点头。  
听到这里，不二突然冷哼了一声，起身离开了起居室。


	9. Chapter 9

**10.09**   
**-1-**

  
“又过了一天。”不二突然说了这么一句。  
幸村抬起头看了看时钟，果然已经过了十二点。“很晚了，咱们也该休息了！”  
之前，啊，确切的说应该说是昨天才对。  
不二刚一离开起居室，幸村就跟了过来，说是要不二陪他画完手里画的草稿，顺便帮忙提下意见，然后就干脆睡在不二房里。  
“呃，真田真的放心你过来陪我？”不二看着在一边铺着被子的幸村，调侃道。  
幸村却不以为意。“周助，别开玩笑了，要知道我……我很担心你。”  
“担心吗？”不二的眼神黯然了一下，“我还真是没有用，居然让身边的朋友这么担心我……抱歉呐！”  
幸村走到不二身边，拍拍他的肩膀：“没关系。在朋友中发生了这种事，你已经表现的很坚强了。”  
不二却拿起幸村画架上的画板，“这幅画……画的是今天的情景？”  
“是的。”幸村轻轻摩挲着画板边缘，“不能否认，这一幕给我的震撼太大了。”  
“嗯，很美。其实我也有拍下来。”不二指指放在写字台上的相机。“要看吗？”  
“不用了，你也知道……”  
“画画是要靠自己充满感情的记忆而不是带有其他人感情色彩的照片！”不二代幸村把后面的话说完，“我以为你今天要把这幅画画完。”  
“已经打完底稿了。”幸村打量着画面，“你觉得呢？”  
“精市一直都画的很好啊，不过这幅画总觉得缺了点什么。”不二托着下巴微微沉思了一会儿，突然指着这里说，“是这里吧……”  
是视线，是忍足的视线。  
幸村苦笑了一下，“不愧是周助，确实，那里……我一直都在纠结呢！”  
“纠结？”不二愣了一下，随即点点头，“我明白，那种东西……”  
太难了，那种东西。  
……视线里那种简直画不出来的韵味，是叫做爱的感情吧。  
就算幸村画的再好，无论如何，那种感情，永远是触摸不到的。  
“算了，这个，没有办法的。”幸村撂下画笔，感慨道：“人世间的事情本来就没有十全十美的，想要追求完美，就显得很愚蠢了。小的时候不明白，总是以为只要努力，就可以做到自己想要的结果……实际上，并不是这样呢……”  
“是这样吗？”不二把视线投向窗外，“我都不知道精市现在居然抱着这样的想法呢！和真田能在一起，不是很幸福吗？”  
“不是的，只是……每个人也都有自己解决不了的问题。”幸村犹疑了一下，终于开口道：“比如……周助，你和手塚之间……也有很多问题吧？”  
“和手塚……怎么了？”不二抬起头，看了看幸村的双眼。  
“周助，你自己心里明白，你在面对手塚的时候，和平时完全不一样。”幸村叹了口气，在床上坐了下来。“你和手塚的关系，似乎很僵……这次发生这一连串的悲剧事件，固然让我们所有人都心神不宁，但这个时候我们无论如何也应该尽可能的……”  
“很僵吗？”不二笑了笑，“果然，是没有办法维持过去的样子了吧？”维持过去那种不会太疏远，也不会太亲近的关系，只能是自己的妄想。不二周助做不到像那个人一样，当作什么都没发生过似的。现在想来，其他人应该也都察觉了吧？  
从来到这个别墅一直到今天，没有一个人，在不二面前提到过关于手塚，以及手塚和不二过去的任何事情。  
原来，我是这样被大家关心着的呐……不二的心里涌出淡淡的暖意来。  
“虽然，我不知道发生过什么事，但是周助，我以为，我们从大学时代熟识一直到现在，应该可以算是朋友了吧？”  
“当然。”  
“既然这样，可不可以……告诉我，到底你和手塚之间发生了什么？”

**-2-**

  
和手塚之间的事情吗？不二微微蹙眉，实际上并不是心里没有准备，本来自己也知道，这件事早晚会被某个朋友问起，只是他从没想过，那个人会是幸村精市。  
“被问到这个，有点意外呐！感觉精市应该不是那种喜欢探听别人过去的人吧。”不二微微一笑，“这样好了，我们来交换如何？”  
“交换？”幸村不禁哑然，“周助，你还真是不吃亏的老脾气啊，好吧，你说要怎样交换？”  
“嗯，你呢，告诉我你和真田是怎么会走到结婚这一步的，我就告诉你我和手塚之间发生了什么事情！”不二很痛快的说出了自己的交换条件。  
幸村抓过一个靠背垫抱在怀里，笑道：“唔，我没什么意见，和弦一郎的事情，其实也没有什么不能告诉周助的，这样看来倒是我比较赚！”  
“那请说吧！”不二似乎还是一副好整以暇看好戏的表情，仿佛被挖隐私的人不是自己而是面前的幸村。  
“和弦一郎是国中和高中时的同学，这个你也知道。然后要升不同大学之前，我们就已经成了恋人吧！因为经常在一起，其实我也不太清楚什么时候就变成正式交往了。大学毕业以后刚刚开始工作时，双方也有过一段很茫然的时候，会想这样到底好不好，对不对，还有担心其他人眼光之类的问题，所以那段日子也曾经吵过很多次，有好几次，我也想要放弃弦一郎了……”  
“原来是这样。”不二若有所思，“是那个时候啊……”  
确实，不二还记得那个时候的幸村难得的情绪很消沉，不过那时候不二一直是认为这是由于幸村当时的绘画工作不顺利，外界的某些舆论又对幸村的画评价不佳，导致他情绪受到影响的关系，原来还有感情方面的困扰。  
幸村和不二从大学时期变成朋友以后，两人就一直保持着很密切的朋友关系，但似乎是下意识的，对方不说的事情，不管自己有多敏锐的察觉了异样，都不会开口询问发生了什么事情。这是幸村和不二之间的默契，也是不二和众多朋友之间的默契。  
天才不二周助，除非他想要告诉你的事情，否则他是绝对不会说的。  
“刚好当时我的一幅画在国外的比赛里获奖，弦一郎又遇到了一个可以去国际刑警部任职的机会，借着这次机会，我们就下定决心到国外去结婚了。虽然家里面还是反对……”  
“呐，精市。”不二听到这里突然开口。“告白还有先下定决心结婚的，都是真田吧？”  
幸村微微一愣，点点头。“嗯，是的。”  
不二挤出一个笑脸来，“真想不到，真田还有这番勇气，如果……我不应该说如果的，因为本来就没有如果啊！”  
“这么说来……”幸村表情认真的盯着身边的不二，“你果然，是喜欢手塚的，是吧？”  
“嗯，我喜欢他。”出乎幸村意料的，不二这次坦率的承认了这件事。“也许，从我们一起在青学读书的时候，我就很喜欢他了。”  
“可是……”  
“我从没有想过要让手塚非喜欢我不可，但是我却不能原谅他，如此的……漠视我。”不二深吸了一口气。“那是三年前的事情了。”  
“三年前？”  
“三年前，我在东京检察院门前遇到了手塚。自从他高中选择去德国发展，回国以来我还没有见过他。我一直以为，他会成为一个网球选手，却没想过他有一天，会站在检察官的位置上，而且，似乎还很活跃。不能否认，我那时候会到东京检察院去，有一大部分的原因，其实也就是想要和手塚重逢。结果我得尝所愿了。”不二眼神空洞的盯着幸村画架上的一枚螺丝钉出神，显然已经沉浸在自己的回忆之中。  
幸村没有打断他，只是静静的听着不二自己说下去。  
“我知道，其实从国中我和他约定了那次比赛开始，我心里就已经永远抹不掉手塚国光这个名字了，这辈子，都抹不掉了。那天我就这么看着他，看他提着手提包独自从办公大楼里走出来，仿佛当年放学以后提着书包走出学校的模样，丝毫都没有改变，然后我迎上去，看着他笑，对他说，呐，手塚，好久不见，一起去喝一杯怎么样？  
他看到我的时候微微有一点意外，但很快又恢复了往常的平静，仿佛什么事情也没发生过一样的朝我点点头。现在想想，他就是那样的吧，永远那么镇定和冷静，不管发生什么事情，都是这样。他本来就是理智高于一切的男人，可惜那个时候的我看不透这点。  
之后我们就一起去了酒吧，我那天喝了很多酒，之前我从不喝那么多的。我只记得手塚不停 提醒我，说，不二，不要再喝了，别喝那么多了……如果那次我听他的话，如果那天我没喝那么多，也许我们还能像从前那样……”  
“周助？”幸村看着神情黯然的不二，抚抚他的背，“先别说了……”  
不二轻轻摆摆手，“不，没关系的，我很快就说完了。或者说出来之后，我反倒可以轻松一点。也许是因为喝了太多酒，也许是因为我的感情真的已经积压了太久，我那天……对手塚告白了。”

**-3-**

  
“告白？你对手塚？！”幸村惊讶得大张着嘴巴合不拢。虽然之前已经察觉不二和手塚之间必然会有个很让人意外的秘密，但幸村怎么也没想到，那个不二周助，会突然的去告白。  
“很意外吧？”不二苦笑着，“说真的，连我自己也想不明白，为什么我会突然的去和手塚告白呢？那么多年了，我从来都没有想过，要尝试着说出来……我不想破坏我们之间的关系，即使一直保持原状，我也认为没什么不好。可那天，看到手塚似乎是担心的在劝我不要喝那么多酒，而且还一直陪着我，我真的……真的有点幻想……幻想着手塚……他会不会，也有那么一点喜欢我呢？我看着他，他似乎有些焦虑的皱着眉，于是我对他说，呐手塚，你不知道吧？我一直，一直都非常非常喜欢你，从很早很早以前，就喜欢你哦……呵呵，我居然就这样说出来了，我深藏了这么多年的心意，我就这么，潦草的说出来了……”  
“他……拒绝了你吗？”幸村迟疑了一会儿，终于还是开口问道。  
不二摇摇头，“并没有。”  
“诶？！”幸村困惑的看着不二，“这么说他不是接受你的告白了吗？”  
“接受？”不二挑眉，“虽然他没有拒绝，但也并不是接受了我。”  
“这话我就不明白了，如果是被告白，无非是答应和不答应两种回答，怎会有你所说的这样既不是接受也没有拒绝的表示呢？”  
“那晚，说出这话以后，其实我酒也醒了一半，我不否认，事实上我有点后悔把这话说出口，但这已经没有办法挽回了。手塚沉默了只一小会儿，然后他就那么平静的看着我，对我说，不二，你住在哪里，我送你回去。  
第二天早上，我的生活一切如旧，仿佛昨夜，我并没有见过手塚国光这个人，也没有和他有过任何的交集。尽管昨晚刚见面时我就把自己的联络方式留给了他，但他并没联系过我，甚至，连接受还是拒绝都没给我个明确的答复。”  
幸村费力的咽了口唾沫，“之后你们没有再见过面吗？”  
“发生这件事两个星期以后，就是我们每年一度的同学会的日子。手塚和我还是第一次在同学会上碰面，以前因为手塚一直都在国外没有回来，所以他每次都不能来参加。能再次见面，我很想把上次的话题好好的，或者说是在彼此都清醒的状态下，完整的把这件事好好的解决一下。但是手塚，却完全出乎我的预料——他见到我的第一句话就是，不二，好多年不见了。他就这样，把我的告白，完完全全的，漠视掉了。”  
不二说到这里，长长的叹了口气，他的语气一字一句都让人觉得如此的沉重，简直像是石头一样压在幸村心上，但他却什么话都说不出口，房间里一时安静极了。  
幸村知道，不二的秘密说完了。然而这件事，却让他不知该说些什么。似乎这样的事情，局外人完全没有办法评价，到底谁才是错的一方。所以即使想要安慰，但终于还是因为觉得没有立场开口而作罢。  
二人相对沉默半晌，反倒是不二抢先开口了。“精市，我的话也都说完了，不过，你应该不是只因为自己的好奇心才会来问我这些事情吧？老实说，究竟真田对于这次的事件，有没有怀疑的对象？我明白，其实我和手塚之间的事情，不仅你想知道，真田也想知道。”  
幸村无奈的耸耸肩，“我会来问你，确实是想要替弦一郎问个明白。”  
“这么说是真田让你来问我的吗？”不二揉揉太阳穴，“想要看看能不能找到线索之类？”  
“那倒不是，这是我的主意。关于你和手塚之间隐私的事情，以弦一郎的性格是绝对不会主动开口问起的，这你也一定看得出来。至于怀疑的对象……”他的语气显得有点沮丧。“他没有提过，我甚至不知道，是他完全没有头绪，还是……”  
“还是他在怀疑身边的你？”不二顺着幸村的话说下去。  
幸村叹道：“周助，很不幸的被你说中了。现在，我想我能明白为什么菊丸会觉得那么痛苦了。在这种紧要关头，没能听到自己所爱的人说出那句我相信你，是多么让人难过的事情！菊丸是没有机会听到，而我……”  
“别想那么多，精市，”不二安慰道：“如果真田真的怀疑你，他一定会直接责问你的，绝对不会什么都不说。我看你也是因为精神太紧张才会这样吧！”  
一缕金色的阳光照进了不二的房间，打破了两人之间低沉压抑的气氛。  
“不知不觉我们就谈了一夜啊，”幸村努力的笑了笑，“怎样？要再休息一下吗？”  
“不了，不过我们可要一起出去啊！要是你不出去，我怕真田会担心你被我害死呐！”不二也还了个玩笑给幸村。  
果然，不二话音刚落，门口就响起了真田急促的敲门声：“不二？精市？你们起床了吗？”  
不二朝幸村笑了笑，自己走到门前，把门拉开很小的一个缝隙，然后表情惊慌失措的看着真田，“真田，幸村他……”  
“精市怎么了？怎么了？！”真田一把推开房门，才发现幸村正好整以暇的坐在床边朝自己眨眼，不禁回头瞪了不二一眼。  
不二却恍若不见，低声走到幸村身边附耳道：“这次你放心点了吗？看，他很担心你呐……”  
幸村笑着站起身朝真田走去，经过不二身边时也低声还了一句。  
声音很小，小得只有不二听的清楚，只有两个字：谢谢！

  
**-4-**

  
“不二这家伙！”真田一边走一边低声抱怨。“害我吓了一跳。”  
“真的吓到你了？”  
“如果因为我同意你离开我身边而导致你出事，我没有办法原谅我自己。”真田扯了扯头上的帽子，“精市，今天你就在我身边，哪里都不要去！”  
“是，是，我知道啦！”幸村心里偷偷笑了笑，看来不二的这个办法还是很不错的嘛！  
真田突然转过头看看身边的幸村，“昨晚没有睡好吗？”  
“啊，实际上……”是根本没有睡嘛……幸村打了个哈欠。“我和周助聊天，聊了一夜。”  
“你……太松懈了，”真田拍拍幸村的头，“一会儿吃过早饭，我陪你回房间去好好休息一下。”  
“嗯。”幸村低着头应了一声，顺便在考虑是否要把不二和手塚之间的事情告诉给真田知道。  
今早的餐桌上，气氛更加僵硬，因为从昨天开始所有人都亲自打理自己所要吃的东西。当初刚到这里的值日排班之类的，已变成一纸空谈。其实这也是没有办法的，值日表上写的固然清楚，但连续的死亡事件，已经无法维持所谓的排班，譬如今天的排班表上写的就是迹部和海堂。反正这种情况下大家也不会有什么好胃口，饮食方面各自将就一下也就罢了。  
幸村坐在真田身边看他吃着昨晚剩下的咖喱饭，自己则小口小口的喝着热牛奶，预备一会儿就回房间去补眠。反观同样彻夜未睡的不二倒十分精神，而且还恢复了笑脸，正笑吟吟的抿着黑咖啡，表情显得轻松很多。手塚是今天最早吃完早饭的人，其他人刚到餐厅就餐时，他已经吃完了，并且泡好一杯日式清茶，拿着本书，似乎一会儿饭后打算到起居室去喝茶读书。  
但是最后端着黑咖啡走进餐厅的不二却开口道：“手塚，稍微等一下。”  
直等到所有人都在餐桌边坐定以后，不二这才环视众人后开口道：“现在我们只剩一半的人了，我很想知道，大家是怎么想的呢？”  
“怎么想的？”乾推推眼镜，“不二，你想说些什么吗？”  
“嗯，我确实有些话想要说呐！”不二神情平静，“现在已经到了这一步，我不妨直说，这件事无论如何也要弄个水落石出，不然的话……”  
“等一下，不二！”真田打断了不二的话。“弄个水落石出？”  
“是的。”  
“周助你的意思是，你打算调查这件案子？”幸村皱起眉，怪不得今天他那么痛快的把自己和手塚的事情说出来，原来打定了这个主意？  
真田的表情有些不满。“抱歉，这应该是警察处理的事件才对！”  
“警察吗？”不二冷笑，“我们在这里的大家，其实应该都是嫌疑人才对吧？真田警官先生，可以在你调查之前，让我们大家相信，你不是凶手吗？”  
忍足很同意似的笑了笑，“话似乎说的有理，不过这么说来不二是在怀疑我们所有人吗？”  
“你……”真田却被不二的话噎的一愣。  
幸村无奈的看看不二，“周助，你这话是说真的吗？”  
“当然不是。”不二耸耸肩，“我从没怀疑过真田，我只是举个例子而已。至于其他人，我也还没有什么理由要怀疑大家。”  
“我要提醒你，不二周助。”真田恢复了平静的表情，“这种事情，不是你能够应付的。而且你在我们大家面前这样说……”难道是在向凶手挑衅吗？这后半句，真田没法说出口，但他也相信，不二不会不明白自己的意思。  
果然，不二眨了眨眼，“谢谢真田的关心，只是，我已经没有办法袖手旁观下去了，当然如果得到真相必然要付出代价，那么什么样的代价，我都能接受！”  
听到这里，手塚抬起头盯着不二看了一会儿，终于将视线从他脸上挪开，自行起身离开了餐厅。  
虽然手塚的表情如常，但乾还是注意到了，这次手塚坐过的椅子没有放回原位。他皱皱眉，起身走到不二身边拍拍他的肩膀以示鼓励，也离开了餐厅。  
真田看了看不二，轻轻摇摇头，来到了忍足身边，“忍足，昨天那个……”  
“哦，等一下我回房间拿给你，”忍足将盘子里最后的一块煎蛋送进嘴里，“你想要迹部的验尸报告是吧？”  
“呃……抱歉。”真田难得的老脸一红。  
忍足起身用餐巾擦擦嘴巴，“不，没什么，我也想象不二这样，让自己重视的人可以早日安息。”  
“谢谢你理解，”不二喝光了杯子里剩下的黑咖啡。“我也要努力了呐！”  
“加油。啊，不过我要提醒你，空腹喝黑咖啡很伤胃，这可是医生的建议喔！”忍足整理衣服时斜眼看了看不二的杯子以后说道。  
“嗯，多谢了！”不二摆摆手，也离开了餐厅。  
喝完牛奶，幸村又打了个哈欠，“不行，好困……我得快点回去睡才行。”  
“那咱们回房间去吧！”真田点点头。  
“嗯，那我顺便把验尸报告拿给你。”  
大约是因为昨夜通宵不眠的缘故，回到房间之后幸村很快就睡着了，比平日里入睡得都快。真田坐在一边，凝视着幸村的睡颜，轻轻靠在墙壁上，想要叹气，却又作罢——幸村的浅眠他再清楚不过了。而所以会想要叹气，是因为他正在一边翻看之前忍足刚刚交到自己手里的验尸报告，一边想着不二的话。  
不二周助，怎么会突然这样说呢？难道他已经知道什么事情了吗？不，不可能的，之前他一直没有参与过调查之类的事情，就算是天才，也不可能在毫无证据的情况下破案啊！真田揉揉额头，才发现自己已经走了神，思绪早从手里的验尸报告跑到了不二身上。  
其实没拿到验尸报告前，真田就明白，迹部的死因就是明眼人一看便知的由于割腕而造成流血过多致死。但是这份验尸报告，此时对真田而言，还是十分有用。从发现迹部尸体推算，迹部割腕的时刻应该是昨夜，到底是什么事情会让迹部割腕自杀？又或者，是有人割破了迹部的手腕？  
真田第一次发现，自己的智慧这样匮乏。  
不二打算自己破案吗？虽然他说是举例，不过说不定不二也确实信不过真田？乾潦草的在笔记本上写了这么几句。  
“刚刚不二在餐厅里发表了不得了的宣言！”乾坐在自己房间的写字台前，边看着手里的刚写下的笔记边说。“薰，你认为呢？不二他的打算是什么样的呢？”  
“嘶……”


	10. Chapter 10

**10.10**   
**-1-**

  
虽然昨天就说是要进行调查，但实际上，不二周助一时之间真的没有想过到底要从什么地方开始。所以会那样说，其实他有一半是抱着赌一把的心态，想赌凶手会不会因为昨天的事情来对自己动手。  
如果那个人会来攻击自己的话，就算没有十足把握自己可以抵挡袭击抓住犯人，但是若能够知道对方的身份起码可以留下一点线索之类的……不二自嘲似的笑了笑，自己似乎受侦探小说毒害太深了。哪有那么多笨凶手，又哪里有那么多的名侦探呢？如果真的自己留下所谓的线索，大概会被凶手察觉并且消灭证据了吧！毕竟那个人，已经成功了那么多次……  
所以让不二觉得很庆幸，又感到有点可惜的是，昨夜平静无事。  
不过根据自己平日读侦探小说得到的经验，首先还是要考虑作案的时间和动机之类的事情吧？说到这点，也许自己应该求助于乾。不二轻轻的摇摇头，不知道乾了解多少关于案情的数据呢？那个人收集资料的本领可是无人能比的。  
“乾……”不二轻轻敲了一下乾房间的门，实际上这也不过是个礼节性的动作而已，乾如果在房间里的时候，是从来不会锁门的。  
这是当年青学众人在合宿时偶然察觉到的一个关于乾的小资料。自从想要恶作剧的菊丸和桃城被乾灌了一堆成分不明的液体之后，尽管大家都知道了乾这个习惯，却是没有谁胆敢贸贸然的跑进乾的房间了。不过不二周助自然不在此列，托不二家饭菜口味奇异的福，不二对乾的怪异饮品抵御能力超于常人。  
“乾？”不二一边唤着乾的名字一边笑着的推开房门走进去。“我想问你一下，关于之前的案子，你有没有什么数据……”  
然而就在走进房间的一瞬，不二原本的笑脸僵在唇边。  
乾贞治安静的躺在床上，已经停止了呼吸，而躺在他身边，同样已毫无生机的，竟是失踪数日的海堂薰。  
海堂，竟然出现在这里，而且和乾在一起……死了？不二勉强自己调整了一下混乱的情绪，倘若不是这几天见惯了死亡事件，不二真怀疑自己是否能够镇定的站在这里而不惊呼出来或者是夺门而去。  
但现下的情况是，自己虽然能从墙上的镜子里看到自己发白的脸孔，然而那张脸上的表情竟然如此的镇定和冷静……就像是那个人一样。是因为这些日子以来被同化的结果吗？  
不二盯着镜子里的自己，然后发现镜子里的那个人的嘴角居然还能微微翘起，似笑而非笑。现在看来，眼前的一切都已经如当初所料，乾所想的，和自己所想的，应该是一样的。不过，海堂竟会在这里呢！这真让不二始料未及。  
不管怎么说，都已经走到这一步了，不管是什么原因，都已经这样了……死了……乾和海堂，都已经死了……不二恍惚的最后看了乾和海堂的尸体，离开了房间去找真田。  
等到真田叫上手塚和忍足赶到乾的房间时，不二已经先一步回到了现场。真田看看不二，不二这次却是很平静的在打量着这个房间。乾和海堂两个人虽已死去但却双手相牵的景象，似乎成了对生者们的一种安慰。房间里倒是没有什么搏斗过的痕迹，反而相当整齐。这不会是乾的功劳，不二心知肚明，乾是不喜欢收拾房间的。不过这样整齐的房间，实在很难让真田发现有什么可以作为破案的线索之类。  
“这次竟轮到乾了……”真田望着现场喃喃。“乾和失踪多日的海堂……究竟是谁……”  
“海堂居然会在这里出现！”幸村惊讶的看着床上海堂的尸体。“那在他被害之前，他到底在哪里呢？难道乾早就知道海堂的下落么？”  
真田点点头，“我同意，怪不得之前海堂失踪以后，乾还能保持很镇定的状态。如果乾一直都知道海堂的下落，那现在这种情况就解释的通了。”  
“也说不定乾知道某些我们所不知道事情……”不二阴沉着脸的靠着墙壁。“假如海堂的失踪和乾有关，那他这么做的理由是什么呢？总不会是为了好玩吧！”  
“倘若乾真的是因为了解了某些我们所不知的真相而被灭口，那他应该是知道些什么。而且按照乾的性格，他在死之前应该会给我们一点暗示。只是我们现在还不知道他是不是真的留下了什么。”真田的视线最后投向躺在床上的乾，自言自语似的说。“不知道他的手里到底得到了什么数据呢？”

**-2-**

  
乾的房间里，除了忍足从医药箱里拿手套而开阖箱盖的声音之外，再没人发出半点声音。  
尽管死亡事件接连不断发生，但两人同时丧命的情况还是第一次。人类往往容易对未知的事物恐惧，在不知道凶手是谁而现在又同时出现两个被害者的情况的时候，这间房子里还活着的人们，就不由得生出一种如同等待被狩猎的小动物一样的惊惧情绪，这一情绪使每个人都没有了开口说话的心情。  
“那个，”最后还是幸村率先开口，“忍足，乾和海堂的死亡原因是什么？”  
“这个……”忍足锁紧了眉头。“……这个么……”  
“怎么？怎么吞吞吐吐的？”真田盯着在进行尸检的忍足，“有什么不对吗？看这两人嘴唇青紫的情况，像是中毒？”  
“岂止是普通的中毒……他们……是被毒蛇咬死的。”忍足闪开身，用手指着乾的颈部，“这里，有蛇的牙印。”  
“蛇？！”不二的视线转向海堂。“居然是蛇？”  
那个被称作蝮蛇的男子，最后居然死于蛇吻？这未免也太过讽刺，太过诡异了吧？然而这确实是事实，尸体身上的齿痕犹在，容不得人有半点质疑。  
“真是……”幸村挑挑眉。“太不可思议了。”  
“这个地方，有可以咬死人的毒蛇出没吗？”不二靠着门框淡淡的开口。“如果没有，只能说明，那条咬死人的毒蛇，是凶手的凶器之一。”  
“凶器之一？”幸村一愣。  
不二微微一笑，“从发生事件到现在，如果所有的案件都是杀人案，那么凶手起码已经使用了刀子，毒药，还有这条咬死人的蛇这三种凶器。”  
“你说的不错。”真田点点头，“对了，忍足，那乾他们的死亡时间是什么时候？”  
“从尸体已经达到完全僵硬的情况看，起码是12个小时之前，”忍足叹了口气，“昨天夜里就已经遇害了。”   
乾贞治的尸体躺在那里，他的右手紧紧的抓着身边海堂薰的左手，两具尸体都已僵直，甚至没办法把他们分开。真田盯着乾戴着眼镜的脸，表情似乎还很平静，但显然死前也因为蛇毒侵蚀身体的痛苦而使那多年不变的黑框眼镜眼镜歪在一边。  
真田本以为自己的神经因为这接连不断的案件几乎开始麻痹了，但看到眼前这一幕，还是不能做到毫不动容。他觉得自己第一次遇到这样可以称之为对手的犯人，他精心设计的一幕又一幕的杀人游戏的戏剧，竟让他这“观众”沉溺在这气氛中不能自拔。每次当他以为自己已经对死亡麻木的时候，总会出现更加让他觉得震撼的场面和事件，刺激他的神经继续灵敏的感受身边发生的这一切。如果这样下去，他不知道自己还能坚持多久，甚至于他几乎希望那个人直接杀死自己更好些……  
“我们是不是应该先看一下，”看见真田在发呆，沉默半晌的手塚颦眉开口道：“乾……有没有留下什么线索呢？”  
“倘若如真田所说，如果乾真的是因为知道了内幕而被凶手灭口，恐怕，我们是找不到那所谓的线索了。”不二反驳道。  
虽然知道不二的说法大有可能，真田还是握紧拳头，“不管怎样，我们得先找找看。”  
“如果真田你想找乾的笔记本查查有什么数据的话，那个笔记本在那里。”不二抬手指指乾房间里的写字台。  
真田急忙大步走到写字台前，可刚一翻开笔记本，立刻又泄气的把它放回桌上，“这个笔记本的第一页被人撕掉了，而其他的部分还都是空白的。”  
“被撕掉了一页？”幸村走到真田旁边，低头检视着那个笔记本。“不过，这个笔记本不是前几天乾拿在手里的那个，虽然是款式相同的笔记本，但是这个本子比之前的那个要新。”  
“那就是还有其他的笔记本了？”真田环视了一下乾的房间。  
房间很整齐，纯黑色的地毯和家具，看上去就让人觉得严谨得一丝不苟。写字台上整齐的放着一摞书，全都是专业类的书籍，有计算器方面的，物理方面的，营养学和体育运动学方面的，种类很杂。  
“乾的房间难得那么整齐呐！”不二轻声说道。  
手塚看看不二，试图探究一下不二这样说的用意，但这次不二的表情是相当平常的笑脸，让手塚也摸不清他的想法。

**-3-**

  
在乾房间写字台的抽屉里，果然还有另一个笔记本。一个已经写满字的，有点旧了的笔记本。  
“这里也许会有点线索也说不定？”真田喃喃自语着翻开笔记本。  
幸村撇撇嘴，“弦一郎，里面写到关于什么没有？”  
“唔……”真田越看笔记脸越黑，“似乎根本没有什么正事嘛！”  
不二走到一边偷眼看了一下，上面似乎提到了关于真田和幸村已经结婚之类的八卦内容，难怪一向一丝不苟的真田显得不大高兴。不过这次不二倒是冤枉了真田，其实事情并不是像他所想的那样的。  
要知道，当年早见惯了柳进行数据收集的真田，当然对这种事情早就已经习惯了。真田所以会露出那样的表情，完全是因为这本笔记里几乎什么都写到了，从这整栋房子的布局一直到这间房子的房间分配，还有来到这里以后的一些琐碎事宜，包括最近几天的菜谱、大家每个人在集训中的自我料理生活的能力表现等等全部写在笔记本里，唯独没有提到一丝半点涉及这次杀人案件的内容。  
“这……”真田把笔记本放回到写字台上，皱着眉头看向乾的尸体。“怎么会呢……”  
不二拿起笔记本，“没有吗？”  
“什么都有，就是没有关于案情的内容。”真田双手抱在胸前，“而且，也没有什么被撕掉过的痕迹……这样说来，也就是完全没有线索留下来了。”  
“不像是乾的作风呢，”不二也皱起了眉。  
手塚从不二手里接过笔记，“给我看一下。”  
真田转过头看向手塚，“怎样？手塚你有什么发现么？”  
“……不，没有。”手塚推推鼻梁上的眼镜，“完全没有。”  
“既然这样，”忍足低头最后对尸体进行检查，手指尖抚过乾半握成拳的左手，轻轻挑眉。“咱们把尸体运到地下室去吧……”  
真田坐在起居室的沙发上揉着太阳穴，他觉得自己的头疼极了。  
原来自己竟是完全失败了。一直以来，真田都自认是个优秀出众的好警察，是继承了爷爷意志的真田家的儿男，并一直为此而感到骄傲和自豪。  
但是这次的事件完全推翻了真田的信心。他心中所有的假设，都让他没有办法认可，似乎并没有什么真正的线索可以去证实他的猜想，又没有什么证据可以推翻他的怀疑。犹豫，或者纠结，都不是身为一名警察所应该具备的心理状态。但偏偏这些自己本没有过的情绪，却在这个时候，轻而易举的占据了自己的整个心神，让真田弦一郎这个当年东京本部最优秀最年轻的警官，竟无法走出眼前的谜团。现在想起来，自己所有的功绩，其实都是堆砌在所有同僚和下属的帮忙和协助之下建立起来的吧？如果只有真田弦一郎一个人，是不可能做到那些事情的……  
幸村担忧的看着真田阴晴不定的表情，犹豫了一下，终于开口道：“弦一郎，我们下山吧！”  
“下山？”真田抬起头盯着身边的幸村，“精市，你说，下山？”  
“是的，”幸村点点头，“虽然我的身体状况不佳，不过这种情况，也只剩我们这五个人了，干脆一起下山吧！”  
“记得，之前真田也提过下山的事情呐！”不二在沙发上换了一个姿势，“可是最后还是没有能够成行……”  
“那个时候，似乎没有人愿意下山啊……”忍足接着说道。  
不二的气势颇有几分咄咄逼人。“这次呐？是不是这个想法也会像上次一样最后无疾而终呐？”  
“今天时间不早了，这样吧，今晚大家准备一下，明早咱们一起下山。所有人，全部……”真田沉默半晌，终于挤出这样一句话来。“大家回房休息吧，明早在大厅集合，不用带太多东西，只带点随身物品就可以了。”  
“下山么……”不二摸摸下巴，“嗯，这样也好。就一起下山吧！”  
“唉！”幸村环视了一下整个起居室，长叹了口气，和真田一起回房间去了。  
不二靠着沙发背深深的吸了一口气。“要离开这里了。”  
“要离开这里的话，不二的侦探工作就该结束了。我回房间收拾去了，你也快点行动吧！”忍足从迹部之前坐惯的椅子上站起身来，掸掸衣褶。  
不二轻轻点点头，朝忍足微微一笑，“我知道了。”  
忍足还了不二一个笑脸，也离开了起居室。  
只剩手塚还坐在那里，手里拿着乾的笔记本在翻看。  
“怎样，手塚，研究出什么结果来了吗？”不二站起身，走到手塚面前。  
手塚摇摇头，“完全没有。”  
“呐，真可惜啊……”不二在房间里踱着步子，“什么都没有么？”  
“嗯。”  
“手塚……”不二停下脚步，转过头看着手塚的脸，“你心里有过怀疑的对象吗？”  
“……不，没有。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯。”手塚扶了一下因为低头阅读笔记本而微微下滑的眼镜，“不二你已经发现凶手的真实身份了吗？”  
“嗯……也许吧……谁叫我平时就喜欢玩杀人游戏呐？”不二笑得眼如弯月。  
手塚抿了抿嘴唇。“……是谁？”  
“究竟是谁呐？”不二的笑益发灿烂了，“手塚，你居然会上我的当啊！我如果真的知道谁是凶手，刚刚就在大家面前说出来不就好了！”  
“不二，这个玩笑不好笑。”手塚瞪了不二一眼。“你还是快点回房间去收拾东西吧！”  
“嗯，我会的，手塚你先回房去吧！” 明天，我们就要离开这里了……不二站到窗前向外眺望，很喜欢从这个窗口看出去的景色呐，而且也可以听到身后，起居室的房门打开，然后又关上的声音。

 


	11. Chapter 11

**10.11**   
**-1-**

  
这天的天色从早上起就有点阴沉，灰白的天空就像是现在不二的脸色一样。  
让人压抑，毫无生机。  
——不二周助也死了，被人杀死了。  
他靠着自己房间门边的墙壁，面朝窗子方向坐在地上断了气。奇怪的是，他脸上居然浮现出如此灿烂的微笑，隐隐让人觉得，他似乎死得十分开心幸福。  
虽然不二时常是在笑着的，但真田平时看到的只是那种普普通通客客气气的笑，还有就是整人以后那种得意的坏坏的笑脸。  
看到这样的不二周助，真田还是第一次，当然也是最后一次  
为什么会是这样的表情呢？真田愣愣的瞪着面前不二的尸体，隐隐约约的有种感觉笼罩在自己的心里再也挥之不去。事实上这种感觉他很早就有了，只是一直以来，似乎自己都在下意识的逃避这种念头。  
虽然这念头一直在他心里不停折磨着他，而他却仍然不愿意把这种猜测说出口，即使是因为这个念头，而让他不断的怀疑自己的能力，他也从不愿意朝这个方向去考虑。因为自始至终以来，他都不想相信，那个人有可能是导演这场杀人游戏的幕后黑手。  
尸体是来叫不二一起下楼的幸村和真田发现的，在不二门外，幸村发现从门边隐隐渗出的血痕，当时就反应过来事情不妙。破门而入之后，看到的就是不二的尸体。  
在房间内侧的门把手上，真田发现了带血的手印。然而根据血液所遗留的痕迹看起来，这似乎应该是不二自己用最后的力量挣扎着去抓门把手但是终于还是没能做到才留下的。  
真田颓然的看着忍足把不二的尸体放到他房间的床上进行验尸，机械式的询问着。“忍足，验尸的结果怎样？”   
“锐器刺穿腹部致死。非常简单的杀人方法。凶器就是不二身上这把小水果刀。”忍足简单的回答了真田的问题。“尸体除了足趾部分外基本上已经完全僵硬了，原有尸斑除强力按压时颜色稍轻外已基本固定。所以我估计不二的死亡时间大约是七八个小时前，也就是昨天晚上大家分开以后。”  
“昨天……”幸村顿时面色惨白。“昨天我们大家为什么要分开……”  
为什么要分开？如果大家聚集在一起，是不是不二就可以不用死了？就不会遭到凶手的毒手了？  
真田被幸村这一句话几乎击倒，明明知道很危险，明明知道有个人是凶手，明明知道……然而自己还是让其他人独处了。而结果就是，不二周助死了，被人杀死了。哼，我算哪门子的警察？！  
最早来到起居室等待出发的手塚，看着真田一行人走进房间时的僵硬表情，竟什么也没问，什么也没说，仿佛什么事情都已经知道了一般。他只是一个人坐在沙发上，轻轻的将手指插进自己的头发中梳理着。  
幸村忍着心里的酸痛感，看了看手塚：“手塚也想到了吧？不二被杀了……”  
“不管怎么说，现在只有咱们几个人了，我想，现在也不需要再顾虑什么了，大家尽快一起下山吧，也没什么可犹豫的了……”真田的眼里几乎喷出火来。  
“不，不用急……”忍足缓慢的开口，斜靠在窗边。“我们不用……  
“忍足！”真田冲到忍足面前，揪住了他的领口。“现在除了我们四个人，其他人都死了，都死了你到底明不明白？你居然还说的出来不用这种话？”  
“弦一郎，你先放手。”幸村急忙走过来拉住真田的手臂。“冷静下来，先听忍足把话说完。”  
“我说不用，是因为……我已经知道谁是凶手了。”终于，忍足缓缓的开口了。  
“什么？！你知道了？真的？”  
“是，我已经知道谁是凶手了。”真田一松手，忍足顿时无力的坐回沙发上。  
“到底是谁？”真田逼视着忍足，“到底是谁杀了这么多人？”  
“那个人……”忍足的目光转向手塚。“其实真田你也想到了，不是么？”  
真田微微一愣。“……忍足……你……”  
“……”一旁的手塚的脸上仍然没有半分表情，只是突然站起身来。  
“手塚，你去哪？手塚？”幸村连喊了几声，手塚都恍若不闻。  
“……”真田的脸上突然浮现出了奇怪的如同梦呓般的神情，“果然是你吧……”  
听到真田的话，手塚却连头也不回，继续朝门外走去，直到他的背影消失在起居室的门外。

**-2-**

  
“你们，说是手塚吗？”幸村惊讶的捂住嘴巴。“怎么可能？！”  
“我也不愿意相信这点，但是一直以来的事情，却让人不能不相信这一点。”真田低沉的说。“忍足，原来你也想到了。”  
“最早我怀疑的是菊丸，他实在太可疑了。”忍足眯起眼睛，“但正是因为过于可疑，所以反而让人觉得他是无辜的。于是在菊丸死后，我才把注意力转移到其他人身上。记得菊丸死之前曾在起居室里说，‘大石也是我推下去的’，只要仔细思考这一句就知道，他并不是凶手。我之前验尸时曾经说过，大石也可能是被人用钝器击打而死的，但是菊丸并不知道这点，所以认为大石仍然是从楼上摔下去的。”  
“也就是说，如果他是凶手，如果他的自杀是畏罪自杀，他就不会说出这样的话来。”幸村点点头。  
真田接着说道：“大石死时没有任何人注意，但是桃城的死却是在我们所有人面前。其实过后想来，那一晚他所吃的东西中唯一和其他人不同的，就是最后手塚递给他的那杯水了。但是当时我并没有因此怀疑手塚，也许是……我太过松懈了吧，我一直都没有怀疑过他……”  
“这也很正常，”忍足点燃了手里的香烟，吐出一个烟圈。“谁会怀疑那个一直很正直的手塚国光呢？”  
“我想，也许有人怀疑了。”幸村突然想到什么。“比如周助和乾。我一直在想，关于周助和手塚之间的事情，真的就是那样吗？这一切都是他自己直接告诉我的，虽然未必是假话，但是，周助会是那种轻轻松松的把自己的秘密说给其他人听的人吗？他不是，他会替别人担心，会很好的关心身边的人，就是不会让别人来多关心一点点他自己。所以我觉得，如果周助喜欢手塚到了那么强烈的地步，即使那时候手塚没有理会他的告白，他应该也不会只是因为这件事就和手塚闹的很僵，这不符合周助的个性。”  
“所以你的意思是说，不二周助所以会在之前和手塚闹得很不愉快，是因为他在怀疑手塚？”真田惊道。“既然这样，如果早点说出来，不就……”  
“不二不会那样做的，如果他会，他就不是不二周助了。”忍足淡淡的说。“……就像菊丸的死，应该也是因为他的性格所致。”  
“因为手塚了解青学的人，所以才能利用每个人的性格来进行这次杀人案吗？”幸村抬起手揉着眉心，觉得头隐隐作痛。“莫非菊丸的死，也是计划中的一部分？”  
“这是心理战术。”忍足简单的回答。“菊丸一直以来的倚靠大石死去，其他人的死又和他无法脱离关系，越前死在菊丸身边，而那时候海堂又失踪了……”  
“虽然其他人的死亡应该是谋杀，不过越前的死我想应该是自杀也说不定，因为我在越前房间里发现了安眠药。 不过，菊丸应该是被手塚转移到了越前的尸体边吧！这么做的话，早晚都会崩溃的吧，菊丸那家伙……”真田长叹了口气，“如果当时我们……”他说不下去了。  
幸村握紧了自责的真田的手，“弦一郎……那关于海堂那个头巾……还有菊丸没说出来的事情……莫非是他看到了手塚和海堂在一起的场景？”  
“很有可能。”真田对幸村的猜想表示赞同，“根据验尸，海堂和乾几乎是在同时遇害的，但是之前如果是乾把海堂保护起来，菊丸的行为未免有点说不通，而乾的动机，也没办法有个合理的解释。也许当时因为菊丸的出现，海堂没能送命，而只是被藏起来，然后被到处收集资料的乾发现……不过海堂会在哪里呢？”  
“我也一直在想，海堂究竟在被杀之前被藏在哪里……后来我想到了。” 忍足指指起居室的窗帘。“恐怕就在起居室这窗帘的后面……”长长的落地大窗帘，藏下海堂那种身材的人原本就不是什么不可能办到的事情。  
“原来是窗帘后面！”真田看看窗帘，“是啊，后来……手塚确实自己去整理过窗帘。本来起居室是每天最多人呆的地方，但因为那时吃完饭以后所有人都离开了起居室，所以起居室反而成了最初的隐藏海堂的地方……只有一个人有机会注意到这点，就是最早回到起居室的，不二周助。”  
“可是等我和周助一起回到起居室的时候就什么都没有了啊……”幸村仔细的回想着。后来不二被乾叫去找海堂，也离开了起居室，然后这段时间内没有人去起居室找过，然后凌晨时不二和自己回到起居室……  
“所以，说不定那个时候，不二就已经发现了海堂？可是为什么海堂会出现在乾的房间里呢？”忍足颦眉。  
真田摊手，“我想，说不定这就是乾被害的原因，他找到了海堂，并且知道了凶手可能是手塚，而暗示就写在新笔记本的第一页，然后他遇害以后，那页笔记就被撕掉了。  
“在验尸的时候，我发现了一件事情，之前我还没能告诉你们，就是关于乾的左手。”忍足推推鼻梁上的眼镜。  
“左手？左手怎么了？”  
忍足举起自己的手：“乾的左手呈半握拳的状态僵直，似乎手里原本握着什么东西，但却被人拿走了。因为尸体已经僵硬了，所以无法恢复到正常的状态下……所以我想，会不会有什么东西，本来乾是留下作为Dying Message留下，但却被破坏了呢？”  
“有机会这样做的人……是最先发现尸体的不二吧？”真田板起脸，“所以他才最终确定，手塚就是凶手。”  
“这样的话……”忍足苦笑了一声，“我昨天居然把不二和手塚单独留在一起了……我……抱歉……”  
“忍足也不必太过自责了，”幸村急忙安慰道，“你也不曾料到会发生这样的事情。不过等下，迹部的死……也是手塚干的吗？”  
“我想不是……”忍足的脸上露出落寞的神情，“迹部的死，应该确实是自杀的……从手腕上的刀痕还有遗书可以断定这一点……迹部的笔迹不容易模仿，我很确认那遗书不会是伪造的……而且手塚的目标似乎是青学的人，杀人的理由和迹部的关系应该不大……如果是的话……”  
“也就是说迹部只是受到了这场惨案的波及才……”真田看着忍足的表情骤变，急忙打断了他的话。  
“对了，还有一点，每个房间案发的时候应该都是密闭的，”幸村及时的转移了话题，疑惑的挑眉，“这是怎么做到的？”   
“没错，这也是关键的一点，其实根本不用像是侦探小说里那样，弄出一大堆的机关。”忍足手插裤袋站起来，踱着步子。“只要有一点，就可以做到类似于密室一样的效果。那就是钥匙，有了每个房间的钥匙，密室根本就不能称之为密室。”  
“关于钥匙的问题，最关键的提示就是这个请柬。”真田掏出怀里的请柬扔在桌上。“K·T，手塚名字的缩写正是这两个字母。这次聚会，恐怕是手塚在背后设计的吧……只是动机这一点……呃，精市，那时候不二到底是怎么说的？你再重复一次可以吗？”  
“周助曾经对我说，当初在同学聚会上，手塚完全无视了之前他的告白，所以才让他觉得受到伤害……”  
“同学聚会？”忍足睁大了眼睛，“青学的同学聚会？”  
“根据我的猜测，很有可能手塚会做出所谓无视不二告白的行为，和那次同学聚会有莫大的关系，也就是说，青学的其他人可能都对这件事进行了干涉和参与，手塚才会对不二说出那样的对话，然后这一次就是为了那件事……”  
“所以，真的是他？”幸村的声音有点颤抖。“怎么可能……既然这样他怎么会杀了周助？！”  
“也许，正是因为那个人是他，所以不二才能露出那么灿烂的笑脸吧……”真田突然轻轻的说。“为了掩护手塚，他没有说出自己所察觉到事实情况，破坏了乾死前留下的Dying Message，自己被害的时候还打算把门关好……”  
幸村的语气悲怆。“……而且临死时也要面对爱人绽放最美丽的笑脸么？”   
忍足望望幸村，又望望真田。“那现在要怎么办才好呢？”  
“……”  
“砰——！”  
正当三人面面相觑时，楼上突然传来了一声响亮的枪声。

 


	12. Chapter 12

**10.12**   
**-1-**

  
天又亮了。  
这次一切终于结束了，真田长出了一口气。  
手塚会做出这样的事情实在让他觉得匪夷所思，但是人类就是这样，总是会因为各种原因变得不理智的吧！  
今天已经是他们在这个别墅里生活的最后一天了，活动安排的很清楚，今天卡尔会派人，也就是送大家上山的越前龙雅来接大家离开。虽然之前没能尽早联系警方处理这里的杀人案件，但是毕竟在自己和忍足的努力下这个案件也是划下了终点。  
如果不是发现手塚是凶手且他又开枪自杀这件事，也许真田会觉得心情更好一点的。  
昨晚实在太过疲惫了，完全提不起精神收拾东西。于是今早真田就在房间里忙着收拾着行李，幸村却在房间里踱着步子。  
想不到居然会是那个手塚……  
幸村微微颦眉，手塚居然因为自己的罪行被撞破而杀死不二周助。他轻轻的扬起嘴角。“弦一郎。”  
“嗯？”  
“你已经想到了吧？其实手塚应该也是爱周助的。”  
“是，我也想到了。”真田想到之前手塚拥着不二尸体死去的那一幕，心里不禁泛起一丝寒意。虽然他做国际刑警多年，早见惯了各种各样的杀人场面，但这自己从少年时便认定的对手这样死去，还是让真田觉得有种异样的情绪笼罩在自己心头。  
“其实……周助爱手塚爱了很多年了。”幸村笑得温柔。“他一直那么喜欢那个人，就像我喜欢你一样。所以最后，到死他也是带着笑容去死的……”  
“精市……你怎么了？”真田停下收拾，疑惑的看着幸村。  
幸村却仍自顾自的说着。“弦一郎……如果，我是说如果，我发现你杀人的场景，你会不会也像手塚一样杀了我灭口呢？”  
“精市……不会有这种如果的。我这辈子都不可能做这种事，你知道的。”真田叹了口气，将幸村紧紧的拥在怀里。“不用怕……结束了，一切都结束了。”  
“真的吗？”幸村抬眼凝视着面前的真田，手指轻轻抚过他的脸颊。“今天，我们就可以离开这里了，对吧？”  
“当然了，你的行李收拾的怎么样了？画具都收好了吗？不要丢掉一样又急得像热锅上的蚂蚁。”真田努力的让气氛轻松一点，可惜他本来就不擅长缓和气氛，因此反而表现得相当诡异。  
幸村“噗哧”一下笑出声来，“好了，好了，不用担心我，我马上就去收拾。”  
真田这才安心的转身继续收拾，丝毫不知背后的幸村，眉头仍微微的皱着。  
“忍足，还好吗？”在等车的时候，真田看了看脸色灰败的忍足，关心的问了一句。  
忍足挤出一个笑脸，“谢谢，我没关系。”  
真的没关系吗？真田皱起眉，谁会相信？但幸村拉拉真田的衣角，示意他不要再说了，真田也就没再继续“问候”下去。  
这一切其实都落入了忍足的眼里，他打心里感谢幸村的这份体贴。在这种时候，恐怕没有人会觉得好吧？   
他尝试着深呼吸，想要让自己的心情稍微放松一点。  
就快结束了。  
昨晚手塚那一枪，似乎让幸存的三人紧绷多日的那根弦终于能够轻松下来了。  
虽然难过，但还是觉得轻松。  
人类就是这样吧？幸村想，当面临着死亡威胁的时候，其他的感情都变得比平时淡漠了很多。假如不是因为发现手塚是随时可能会威胁到自己和真田生命的凶手，也许自己现在的心情会非常郁闷的。  
那个男人，那个叫做手塚国光的男人，可是当初立海大附属唯一承认的敌手。  
但是现在呢？  
那颗子弹安静的沉睡在他身体中，他紧紧抱着被他杀死的不二周助，永远不会再醒来了。  
这是代价。  
“……当心灵中邪恶的念头占了上风，你就必定会为之付出代价。”真田走到幸村身边说。  
幸村望望身边的真田，真田的表情依然严肃生硬。  
幸村微微皱眉，却连自己也搞不清自己为什么仍然不得轻松。  
……越前龙雅发现自己的弟弟被杀，会有什么样的反应呢？是的，自己还要面对一场亲人之间的死别，他们还要对越前龙雅交代这事情的因果。幸村可以肯定，这绝不会是个轻松愉快的交流。

-2-

  
幸村从来不知道自己的口舌竟会那么的笨拙，他很费力的用较为柔和的字眼来描述之前所发生的一切，但当他说到越前龙马的死时，他还是觉得词藻匮乏。  
“死了……”越前龙雅站在那里，似笑非笑，脸上现出十分诡异的表情。“龙马他……死了……居然这么快就……”  
“请节哀。”真田突兀的开口。“请原谅我打扰你，越前先生，我想知道，为什么我们在事件发生以后的这段时间内，通过这个房间里的电话和你们完全联系不上？电话为什么一直没有人接听？”  
“……山上架设的电话线路由于之前的大雨很多地方都有不同程度的损毁，应该是因为这个原因吧……抱歉，这是我们的失误。”越前龙雅声音沙哑的说。  
“不过，刚刚你说这么快？”幸村敏锐的察觉越前龙雅刚刚似乎还有话没说出口。  
越前龙雅苦笑了一下：“其实，龙马本来也活不了多久了……他患了癌症，是晚期，已经到了没有安眠药都无法入睡的地步……”  
“癌症？！”真田几乎不相信自己的耳朵，“怎么会？那他自己知道这件事？”  
“嗯，他很清楚……所以这次，龙马才会接受邀请，因为他想要和……真田警官，我可不可以去看看我弟弟？”越前龙雅的话哽在喉咙里，半晌才继续下去。  
“……当然。”  
真田和幸村带着越前龙雅走到地下室的门口时，幸村朝真田使了个眼色，停下了脚步。他实在不想再走到那个房间里去，再目睹一次死别的凄惨场景。  
真田深吸了一口气，自己推开了冷库的门。  
越前龙雅单膝跪在龙马的尸体前，轻轻的抚摸着弟弟墨绿色的头发，抚过那桀骜不驯的唇，抚过那双和自己几乎完全相同的眼——虽然那眼睛再不会闪着不满的眼神瞪着自己了。他伸手到怀里去掏着，然后从怀里取出了一个大大的橘子放在龙马尸体的手里。  
“呐，龙马，这次我不和你抢了，再也不和你抢了，这个就送给你吧！”他温柔的附耳在龙马耳边呢喃着，轻轻揉揉龙马的头发，然后站起身，看看真田。“警官先生，我们可以走了。呃，不过这样的事件，要先去通知警察才行吧？”  
“嗯。”真田点点头，急匆匆的带头先走出了冷库，真的太冷了。越前龙雅最后回头看了看龙马的尸体，跟在真田身后走了出去。  
站在大巴车前，幸村看看两手空空的忍足，终于忍不住开口：“忍足，你的行李呢？”  
“真田，幸村，你们先去报警吧，我……我在这里等你们回来。”忍足推推眼镜。“这样可以吗？”  
真田这才发现，忍足的所有行李并没有拿出来。“你确定要一个人在这里呆着等我们带警察回来？”  
“我……我想回去再陪一会小景。”忍足的脸上浮起梦幻似的笑，“以后大概就没有这个机会了……”  
“忍足，你一个人没问题吧？”幸村担心的看着忍足。“还是和我们一起下山吧。”  
“不了，我想和小景说说话，你们有几个小时总该回来了吧？我只要几个小时就够了。”忍足笑着说，然而眉间眼底的神情却忧伤得让人心痛。  
真田犹豫了一下，终于点了点头，拉着幸村的手登上了大巴车。

**-3-**

  
望着绝尘而去的大巴车，忍足的唇边突然换成了一丝诡异的微笑。  
结束了，忍足摘掉鼻梁上的眼镜，将它远远丢进了山涧里，反正这玩意以后用不到了。  
“小景，我回来了。我再也不离开你了。”忍足一边自言自语一边把迹部的尸体从地下室抱了出来。  
“不愧是小景，什么事情都瞒不过你的眼力……我的一举一动，你都察觉到了吧？”  
“你怎么这么傻呢？为什么连我都不相信了呢？我那时候确实没有伤害海堂呀，我没有骗你……”  
“而且我说过我不会被人发现的……你看，到最后我也没被发现呢……你不用担心呀……”  
“再说我怎么会伤害到你呢？还是你不忍心看他们一个一个的消失？如果你早点告诉我，我就不会让你来这里了……那样的话，你是不是就不会死了呢？”  
“小景……我……”  
忍足笑得一脸的灿烂的站在迹部房间的浴室里，迹部的尸体就被他放在自己身边。  
“我来了……”  
锋利的刀片划过忍足的手腕，从伤口不停涌出的鲜红色的血液和浴盆里留下来的暗红色的血水混合在一起，映着忍足笑得妖魅的脸。  
“我们再也不分开了，永远在一起。”忍足伸手揽住身边迹部尸体的肩，两人并排坐在浴室的地板上。  
忍足侑士果然是个很聪明的人，他推导出了这场杀人游戏的全过程而只是犯了一个小小的“错误”。  
——在之前向真田和幸村叙述事件的某些经过的时候，他错用了主语。  
假如手塚没有一直一个人默默的调查案件不想牵连他人，那不二还会怀疑他吗？  
假如不是因为受到自己被不二怀疑的打击，手塚会不会就查出真相了呢？  
如果不是遇到了所谓的挫败感，也许真田也不会如此轻而易举的就被自己把怀疑的目标牵引到手塚身上去？  
会受感情摆布的人都是傻瓜，忍足恍恍惚惚想，原来我们根本……都是傻瓜。  
已经把对方当作恋人却从没有这种自觉的大石和菊丸；  
明明相爱还成天吵吵闹闹分分合合不知珍惜的桃城和龙马；  
永远保持在原地的乾和海堂；终于结婚却不敢公诸于众的真田和幸村；  
还有总是考虑各种各样外在原因而一直迟疑不决无法相爱的自己和小景，以及那个越前龙雅……  
我们全都是傻瓜啊……  
山路上，远远传来巨大的爆炸声……  
听到这声音的忍足侑士轻轻的挑起嘴角，慢慢的感觉着，一切的思维、知觉都慢慢的，离自己远去。他笑着搂紧了身边的迹部。  
这次，一切是真的都结束了。  
小景，我们可以永远在一起了。

  
**尾声**   
**12．24**

  
忍足财团与迹部财团的合并案于今天起正式生效。  
从今天起，迹部财团正式被忍足财团吞并了。  
忍足财团的现任总裁——忍足谦也坐在沙发上，静静的看着电视里的新闻报导。  
“关于轻井泽别墅区奇特的死亡别墅警方认定是集体自杀事件，根据核实死者均为各界成功人士，社会学家认为此为社会压力过大导致惨剧发生，当代人心理健康问题不容忽视……”  
看到这里，他冷哼了一声，关掉了电视。  
结果完全被我们料中了，侑士。  
警方的处理方案，就是遇到无法解释的案件，用这样的借口对外界交代。  
我们两个，联合起来，导演了一场最最经典的杀人游戏呢！对不对？  
忍足谦也站起身，走到自己的写字台边，轻轻拿起那张压在所有档最下面的白纸，上面的内容正是那张死亡请柬——  
“请柬：  
兹定于十月一日晚八时于轻井泽别墅区第十三区4栋举行卡尔网球CLUB贵宾会员派对并进行为期两周的活动，诚邀您的出席。

卡尔网球CLUB  
K·T。”  
他最后看了一次这白纸上的字，反复的念着K·T这两个字母，然后将手里的白纸放进了碎纸机里。  
——K·T  
——KILLER·TABU（译：杀手·禁忌的事物）  
说起来，这个字母缩写倒是很巧的和手塚的名字完全一样，侑士，不知你注意到没有。  
…………  
“果然我和小景不能继续在一起了么……”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我和小景的事情，无论再怎么秘密，到底还是有人知道了。小景……不会同意继续下去的……”  
“……其实侑士你想过没有，只要那些人不在了，侑士你和迹部也就不必再顾忌什么了……”  
“谦也……也许……你说的有道理……只要那些人不在……”  
…………  
“……动用卡尔CLUB的名义？”  
“嗯，对那些人来说，运用网球CLUB来召集聚会确实是再好不过的了。”  
“而且这么看来，只要按照你的计划顺利进行，侑士你也可以不受半点牵连呢！”  
“正是如此。”  
…………  
“等到一切都结束以后，侑士有什么打算？”  
“当然是和小景在一起。”  
“迹部会答应吗？”  
“一定会的。”  
“呵呵，侑士还真是自信啊……呐，等你回来，我送你一件能让你和迹部在一起的礼物吧！”  
“哦？是什么？”  
“我先暂时保密，等你回来就知道了！”  
“好吧！”  
从高高的大厦窗口向外望去，忍足谦也的表情云淡风轻。  
这是我的剧本，但侑士你却不是一个完美的工作人员，你竟也深陷这场杀人游戏而不可自拔，而且还最终从这场戏的导演变成了其中的一个蹩脚的演员。  
“其实本应一切都很顺利，侑士，一切……关于忍足财团，关于那桩案子……只可惜，侑士你……”忍足谦也斟了一杯红酒放在桌上，喃喃自语着。“这是倒给你的……你明明答应我会回来的，可是你却爽约了……”  
今年的圣诞节，很安静，安静得有点悲伤。  
忍足谦也为自己也斟了杯红酒，对着桌上那杯无人来饮的红酒，轻轻的碰了下杯子。


	13. 真相篇-1

**引**

  
这是关于发生在轻井泽的“杀人游戏”事件的真相，同时也是隐藏在所有表相以下这故事中所有人的内心世界。  
尽管在“杀人游戏”事件中发生了一系列的凶杀事件，但在要开始这篇文字之前，我想作为本文的作者，我有责任告诉大家发生的这一切悲剧其实仍然是个关于爱情的故事而并非什么犯案实例之类的东西。  
不管在故事中出现的这些人是否真的明白什么是爱情，或者说如何去爱人和被爱，但他们确实是纠缠在爱情之中而不能解脱。而更加可悲的，是他们自己甚至还不知道，自己已经深陷爱情泥沼而不可自拔。  
然后他们之间发生了这样的故事——有人会为不爱而死，但也同样会有人为爱而死。无论是怎样的选择，也许他们都是我们眼中的失败者。虽然作为故事外的我们，没有人有资格去评价，他们的选择是对还是错。  
在记录这篇故事的时候，我一直希望这个故事起码可以提醒我们每一个人去思考我们应该如何去做。但不管各位看过以后会有怎样的想法，也请不要问我究竟应该怎么去做，因为对于这个问题。  
——我也还不懂得。

  
**忍足谦也 12月24日**

即使对那个人，真的存在着爱情，即使通过这样的办法，真的可以获得他的爱情，可这种结果却是完全超出了自己之前的设想。或许自己原本便不该有所期待或是奢望，假如从没有发生过那些事，也许牵扯在这事件之中的所有人最后的结果就不会是这样。  
忍足谦也现在过着一种正常而平静的生活，每天准时到公司上班，尽心竭力的把忍足财团的生意搞得蒸蒸日上，还准备在新年的时候订婚。对方是名门望族的千金小姐，和忍足谦也可说是门当户对。  
今天是牵涉到他的堂兄忍足侑士自杀事件结案的日子，或者说，这一天是最近忍足财团最最麻烦事件的终结日。最近应付警察的询问已经够了，忍足谦也不耐的坐在沙发上看关于这件事的最终新闻报导。媒体舆论既然这样报导了这件事，那么这次总算是可以告一段落了。  
——不管是忍足侑士自杀的事件，还是他的爱情。  
其实从10月12日那天晚上没有接到越前龙雅或者忍足侑士的电话那时开始，忍足谦也就已经明白自己做了怎样愚蠢的事情，而且导致了多么严重的后果。  
事实上他对其他人的死几乎没有任何感觉。他不是医生，也没有什么人道主义者的仁慈观念，假如他有，那么这一整件事根本就不会发生。  
但是这些他所不在乎的生命里并不包括忍足侑士这个人。或者我们可以这样说，在他三十余年的生命里他唯一所珍视过的人，也许就是自己这位从小一起长大的堂兄。可正因为人类天性中可恶的自私和独占欲，反而导致最终事情发展为和他的希望相反的结果，他再也不可能得到他了。  
等他再次见到忍足侑士的时候，是在警局的太平间里。  
忍足谦也作为忍足侑士最亲近的直系亲属被警方叫去认尸。  
那是一段相当不真实的记忆，就像出现在自己面前的忍足侑士的脸一样的不真实。他甚至怀疑自己是不是做了一个诡异的噩梦，等到梦醒以后会发现一切还和之前一样。他所设想的一切都不曾发生包括忍足侑士的死。  
但是警官反复的空洞询问以及取证调查都不断的提醒忍足谦也，那个人的死完全是真实发生的，而且在他陈尸的别墅里还有其他的众多尸体，都是当年国中一起打网球时认识的一群家伙们。和忍足侑士的尸体最为接近的，是刚刚由忍足财团吞并的迹部财团的总裁迹部景吾。  
碍于忍足财团的面子，迹部的尸体被忍足侑士紧紧拥着死去这点，警方没有透露给舆论媒体知道。这是唯一让忍足谦也感觉到那些白痴警察也还有点优点的地方——既然一直都不想被世人所知，那么即使他们死去以后，也干脆就作为秘密随着两人葬礼终结也就是了。  
事情折腾了许多许多天，警方调查、媒体采访，这种种事情一股脑的压在忍足谦也身上，让他几乎透不过气来，一直到今天一切琐事才都告一段落。  
今天是平安夜，这个世界的一切都很太平。忍足谦也审视着字纸篓里那被切割得粉碎的请柬原稿，长出了一口气。

  
**章一 大石秀一郎**

**10月1日**

  
事实上从一开始他就有不祥的预感，而且说不清为什么自己会有这样的感觉。  
也许正是由于那封请柬，还有当他抵达目的地以后所见到的人们。虽然如他这样一位小有名气的翻译作家接到这样的邀请并不算是什么让人无法置信的事情，但不管怎样，这家俱乐部也不会就这么凑巧的把所有当年一起打过球的朋友聚在一起吧？  
所以明知道请柬上的邀请只是一次普通的网球之旅，但大石始终无法把心安安稳稳的放在它原本应该在的地方。即使他一直暗示自己，这一切都和自己当年到轻井泽进行集训没有什么区别，但无论如何他也无法抑制心里那种不安的感觉。或者这就是所谓人类的第六感，从这种感觉的暗示之下，他已然预感到，也许这次的聚会会发生某些事情——某些极为严重而且无法挽回的事情。  
当然，他是无论如何也不会想到，这件事大到关系所有人的性命，尤其是他自己。  
那天早上，大石按照习惯很早起床，然后去菊丸家接他一起到轻井泽去。说起来，一般担任文字处理类工作的人大半会养成夜间工作白天休息的作息规律，但大石可说是个特例。不过这也不排除他所以会养成这种特例的原因是因为菊丸很悲哀的担任了类似上班族一样的工作，即使他身为设计师不必每天早早前去报到，也不得不三不五时的去参加公司的会议。  
于是从国中时代就有保姆之称的大石，不得不比真正的保姆还要上心的提醒，甚至于亲自接送菊丸以确保他在限定的时间内出现在公司的大门前。再加上当初参加体育社团而养成的良好生活作息习惯，让大石即使担任了翻译作家工作也仍然每天保持早睡早起，日间工作的习惯。  
在前往轻井泽的路上，大石其实也想过，到底自己是哪根筋不对才会一直这样为菊丸任劳任怨的操劳了这么多年，但他却意外而又意料之中的想不出什么答案。因为这问题在过去和菊丸相处的若干年里，他不知道思考过多少次，但却始终没有任何答案。或者说，他其实并不曾想要得出什么结论来。  
他虽然某些时候在某些方面确实比较迟钝，但并不代表他像菊丸那样心思单纯，把任何事都看的很简单。他考虑事情一向都是很全面的。这点其实从当初他打网球的情况就可以看出来。他一向是冷静的观察球场上的局势，支持队友，展开攻击。或者我们可以这样说，大石秀一郎，其实是个非常善于观察的人。  
正是因为这个特点，或者说下意识的习惯，使他在抵达别墅之后，进一步确认了自己从自己刚刚译完的那本书中得到的消息。  
——关于忍足和迹部之间存在着的关系。  
没错，他们两人之间那种感情是确确实实存在的，虽然这两人将它掩饰的很好，但如果你已经知道真相，你就能发现他们眉间眼底的只有情人之间才会有的交流模式，那种超出寻常老同学范围内的亲昵和亲密。如果说不知内情的人，还能被这两人精湛的演技所瞒过，那么从已经知道内情的大石和菊丸看来，这种掩饰纯属徒劳。  
因为感情这东西，其实根本就是无从掩盖的。  
在大石的记事本上，写着这样的一段话。在他死后，真田查案时也曾看到过这段内容。  
……  
九月二十七日：英二的最新设计发布日，早上打电话给他  
九月二十九日：编辑部会议  
九月三十日：《THE STORY OF TABU》交稿日（注：二十四日已交）  
十月一日：接英二，前往轻井泽  
十月五日：担任厨房工作值日，预定菜单，英二喜欢吃的炸虾  
……  
写记事本的时候，大石秀一郎无论如何也不会想到，那本被他译为《禁忌故事》的书，会让他送了命。而在他死后，真田调查案情的时候，也无论如何不会想到，那本名叫《THE STORY OF TABU》的书，就是大石被害的真正原因。

**10月2日**

  
从亲眼见证了忍足和迹部之间关系的一霎，大石心里突然如明镜一般透亮起来。在过去的许多年里，大石一直无法解决的那个问题，那个关于自己为什么要为菊丸英二如此操劳的问题的答案，终于在那一瞬间呼之欲出。  
这个问题所以会一直拖延到今时今日，完全是因为迟钝的人不光菊丸一个。就连大石自己，也因为各种各样的原因，以及自己在情感方面迟钝的本性，而完全没有想过自己可能是因为对菊丸英二有着超乎其他人的感情才这样任劳任怨的像个保姆似的跟在他身边。  
直到最后，大石在记事本上写着要给菊丸做他喜欢吃的炸虾的时候，他才真正意识到，在这么多年里，菊丸对于自己，早就是无可取代，也无法舍弃的一种存在了。但让他痛苦和无力的，是菊丸的态度。  
没错，人们可能会甜言蜜语的称赞自己的情人天真可爱以博取对方的欢心。但在面对着一个被自己深爱而不察的人时，尤其是在大石刚刚明白自己心意的这种时刻，他实在很难继续容忍菊丸迟钝的“天真”。于是菊丸擅作主张的再度闹着要玩杀人游戏的行为，让一向善于包容的大石忍不住发了火。而且更重要的是，菊丸的这一举动也破坏了大石原本希望在那个下午和菊丸认认真真的谈一谈的打算。  
更何况还有另一个原因，在这种让他觉得心情无法平静的时刻，他并不喜欢玩杀人游戏这种和自己的朋友们勾心斗角的游戏，这游戏只会让本来就有不祥预感的大石更加的不舒服。  
可惜的是，菊丸的任性显然并不因为年龄的增长而减少。尽管大石完全了解这一点，但争吵过后也不免对此有些懊恼。所以这晚大石知道，自己不可能睡得着。他心烦意乱，根本没有办法镇定下来。  
大石本想写个字条趁着什么时候塞给菊丸告白，但等到纸条写好，他却又灵机一动的想要直接找菊丸谈个明白。谁曾想，菊丸的脾气上来，竟然说什么也不肯开门。时间越来越晚，继续敲门显然不是什么好办法。于是大石想到了一个主意，当时他并没发现这绝对是个馊主意。  
要知道，菊丸就在他房间隔壁，又从不会关好阳台的门，按照两个阳台之间的这点距离，只要从自己这边翻过去，就可以进房间去找菊丸了，大石在心里这样盘算着。事实上本来他也确实不会掉下去。虽然大理石的地面下过雨的时候会很滑，不过这并不会对他脚下为了打网球而特别准备的防滑运动鞋造成太严重的影响。因此他很大胆的开始了自己的行动。  
但大石当然不会料想到，如果在他正在翻越阳台的时候，身后突然有人推了他一把，那么后果自然就大不相同了。  
就在他卒不提防的摔下阳台的一瞬，他看到了出现在自己身后那个人的脸。几乎只是电光石火的一瞬间，他就明白了，那个人会做出这个举动的原因。  
在临死前，大石秀一郎最后的念头是：英二也知道这个消息，他有危险。


	14. 真相篇-2

**章二 桃城武**

**10月1日**

  
事实上从一开始，他就没什么心情来参加这次活动，而且会让一向精神的他沮丧的理由也只可能是因为越前龙马这个人。  
尽管那时候，他和龙马分手已经有一年两个月零九天了。但这并不能代表这段时间就能抹去他们之间长达十几年的深厚感情。尤其是像越前龙马这样让人绝对无法忘记的人——不光是因为他有着令人难以忘怀的个性，更是因为他现在已是世界网坛的一颗璀璨的星。  
偶尔桃城还会回想起，当年在青学校园里和自己撞个满怀的那个有着倔强眼神的矮个子男孩的不服输的笑脸，然后又看着电视屏幕上那个英气勃发的男人举起胜利的奖杯，骄傲的对着四周的观众，绽开难得一见的轻快笑颜。之前两个人在一起的时候，桃城武从没想过，自己有一天会珍惜自己看到这张笑脸的机会到这个地步。没有一次错过电视里他的比赛，没有一时一刻错过他取胜的瞬间，不是为了自己过去曾对网球的喜爱，只为了看电视屏幕上仅仅出现几秒钟的笑颜。依稀记得，其实自己曾拥有过很多很多这样的笑脸。只是不知道，自己把这些笑脸丢在什么地方了呢？是不是遗失在那过去的岁月？  
他坐在大巴车上想着自己那行李箱里一大堆的GBA卡带。其实他早在初入社会的时候就已经不再玩GBA了，现在甚至连GBA的游戏机也没有，会仍然以此为消遣的，只是平时一向沉浸在网球里唯有玩游戏的时候还像个普通青少年的越前龙马而已。自从拥有游戏机的龙马不在身边，桃城也很难想起自己再去买台机器来玩游戏。  
原本会养成随时携带大量卡带的习惯，则是因为龙马向来懒得收拾东西，因此出门时从不带替换的卡带，可是一直只玩一个游戏他又会闹着气闷。所以后来龙马就笑着把一堆一堆的卡带丢给常常和自己呆在一起的桃城，并美其名曰学长照顾学弟是应该的，所以这些东西理所应当由桃城帮自己带在身边。  
再后来龙马不常在自己身边了，再再后来他们分手了，可那些游戏卡带桃城无论走到哪里，却还都会带在身边。也许桃城仍有这样的预感：在某天某地，龙马说不定会和自己重逢，带着他片刻不离的GBA游戏机，和自己重新开始。  
桃城从一上车就完全沉浸在对过去的回忆中，甚至于觉得开车的司机，和龙马的身影都有几分相似，等到他完全回过神的时候，却发现真正的越前龙马，居然就在自己眼前。  
不是做梦，那个人确实回来了，桃城立刻丢掉了之前心不在焉的外壳，恢复了一如往年的夸张笑脸。

**10月2日**

  
在刚刚抵达轻井泽的时候，桃城一度怀疑自己是不是根本不该出现在这里，因为他看到了那两个人。就算再怎么习惯了社会中的摸爬滚打，想要不去注意那两人，却几乎是个不可能完成的任务。他们实在太耀眼了，桃城不得不承认这点。尤其是那个迹部，那个强势的即使输给龙马也要屹立不倒的男人，怎么能让桃城无视他的存在？  
所以那天早上，尽管桃城其实很早起床，并且把要料理的账目从公文包里取了出来，但他完全没有心情料理账目，因为他没办法冷冷静静的看着账目的主人就在这里而还能按捺着性子不去问个究竟。毕竟这次账目慢慢揭示了一个一直以来在桃城面前被隐藏的很好的秘密。关于这两人之间关系的秘密。  
恋人！这两个字眼立刻从他脑海里跳出来。然而他觉得这简直不可思议兼不能想象，在他的印象里，这两人基本上是最最不可能在一起的人，因为他们从来不是同类。但眼前的账单却如同铁证一般让人对他们的关系无可质疑。而且现在看来只要稍微用心留意，他们之间的气氛，也微妙的让桃城不得不相信这是真的。  
难怪他们会同时出现在那个地方，难怪他们的信用卡的账目会经常同时发生变化。这么看来，一切也就说得通了。现在想想，从当初日本两大财团几乎同时选中了自己这家当时规模平平的金融事务处理所来合作的时候，自己就应该有所察觉才对。但是，他们隐藏的太好，也太妙了，如果不是这次清查账单，也许自己还是察觉不到吧。  
虽然证据就摆在自己眼前，可桃城武直到现在还在怀疑，是不是自己像八卦杂志的记者一样的胡思乱想，毕竟是这种事……对于自己和龙马之间的交往一向神经大条的桃城，却出乎自己意料的对那两个人之间的关系敏感和紧张起来。这也许是因为，这些日子以来他对商场之间的种种手段见得太多了。万一这件事是真的，那么会引起的后果，桃城有点不敢想下去。  
于是他心神不安了一整晚，处在和龙马重逢的喜悦以及面对这个秘密的紧张感之中而不可自拔。然后就在这时，他却得到了另一个让他震惊万分的消息：越前龙马，将不久于人世了……

**10月3日**

  
直到现在，他还不知道该不该相信那个人告诉自己的那番话，越前龙马得了绝症……虽然知道这几乎应该是无可质疑的事实。不会再有人比他对这方面的事情更清楚了。怪不得龙马会突然回国，是因为知道所剩的时间不多，而想要再见自己一面吗？  
至于大石学长是意外还是被杀，桃城此刻没有心情继续深究这个问题，反正有做警察的真田和做检察官的手塚在这里，什么问题也不会无法解决的。或许就是意外吧，从阳台意外失足丧生并非不可能。虽然桃城不愿承认，但实际上他确实因为听到龙马的病况而心神不宁到了连他自己也想象不到的地步。  
显然因为这件事，让这次本来轻松的度假之旅一下子变得沉重起来。作为教练的越前龙马也不能推卸责任，尤其是在无法和负责人越前龙雅取得联系的情况下，龙马所要负担的压力相对的也就更大了。  
有问题，桃城直觉的反应。越前龙雅干嘛突然拜托龙马来做教练？虽不愿意承认，但桃城知道尽管打打闹闹，不过龙马其实还是很重视自己的这个哥哥的，而越前龙雅……虽然桃城和他没什么交情，却也能感觉的出来他也很宝贝自己这个弟弟，只是恶趣味的喜欢捉弄一下他而已，这也没什么奇怪，不二学长也有这个“爱好”，但照样对弟弟疼爱有加。  
可是龙雅是知道龙马生病这件事的，而且还亲自去美国接龙马回日本。既然知道龙马身体状况，那么网球教练这种工作无论怎么说，也不适合交给龙马代劳吧？更何况把工作交给龙马，自己又在山下自称“随时待命”，这本身就不符合逻辑。  
究竟是怎么回事？桃城还是第一次发现，这次轻井泽之旅，似乎隐藏着某些他想不到的秘密。桃城完全没有注意，尽管现在他因为担心龙马而几乎没有心思去思考身边的许多问题，但有关龙马的事情，他却仍是一如平时的敏锐着。

**10月4日**

  
如果自己失去龙马，会不会像菊丸学长那样呢？看着狂灌酒的菊丸，桃城拧起了眉。终于直接从龙马口中证实了他生病的消息，这让桃城残存的一丝希望彻底破灭了。是真的，越前龙马活不了多久了。  
事实上若不是因为桃城自己也正为龙马的事情头痛伤心，他也不会这么舍命陪君子，肆无忌惮的和菊丸一起买醉。可他不是菊丸，他没有一向不许他多喝酒的人在身边，因此在看到菊丸喝醉的时候，酒量远比很少喝酒的菊丸好得多的桃城甚至有一丝遗憾，自己怎么还没喝醉呢？  
海堂的声音让桃城不快的情绪顺利的找到了一个突破口，几乎是下意识的，一大串吵架的句子就从嘴边顺畅的滑了出来，连桃城自己也清楚自己这架吵得既没有营养也没有道理。但是不可遏制，他现在就是想要找个人吵一架，甚至干脆打一架来发泄一下心里的情绪。自然，一向厌恶自己和海堂过分接触的龙马会拂袖而去也不是什么新鲜事，桃城苦笑了一下，其实自己也许还蛮享受龙马这个样子的。说不定自己可以理解为那是他在吃海堂的醋？是他重视自己的证据？桃城将杯子里的水一饮而尽，清清凉凉的水让刚刚喝了酒的身体感到一阵舒爽，然后……竟是心脏一阵紧过一阵的疼痛。  
手塚部长刚刚递给自己的水里有问题？桃城在感觉到胸前那紧缩似的感觉的一剎第一个反应就是这个。他自己的身体他很清楚，他的心脏很健康，没理由发生这种情况，就算正在和海堂赌气也是一样。那么，会是中毒了吗？但是……部长干嘛给自己下毒？没有道理的，没道理。  
桃城咬着嘴唇摇摇头，但却发现自己已经完全使不上力气，也说不出完整的句子了。心脏强烈的颤抖让他感觉似乎生命正在迟缓的离他而去。可若真是这样就死掉的话，自己便不必看着龙马离开自己了，桃城想。他不知道自己为什么会突然有这种感觉，但他知道自己心里反倒是有一丝庆幸了，甚至于说有点感谢那位下毒给自己的凶手了。  
接着他就看着越前惊惶的，跌跌撞撞的从门外冲进来，冲到自己身边，紧张的看着自己。有人抱起了自己的头。虽然周围的人表情紧张，虽然桃城的情况确实很糟，但他还能清楚的认知周围的一切，包括抱着自己的那双手，那是龙马的手。桃城突然感到安心起来，龙马始终是很关心自己的，而且也很清楚自己心里的选择。没错，他们确实经常吵架，但这并不代表他们互相不够了解，不清楚对方的心思。也许从这一点来说，自己远比迟钝的学长们来的幸福多了。  
在别墅的这几天，桃城还记得自己心里不停的在提问题，各式各样的问题纠结在脑海里，就算现在再怎么感觉窒息，也还能记得那些乱七八糟的问题。不知道是不是人在临死之前都会想起生前的种种呢？桃城恍恍惚惚的想着，瞧，我又在提问题了。  
过去的日子，在记忆里还那么清晰，桃城依稀觉得自己差不多都记得，从认识龙马那天开始时的所有事，都记得……  
……他唯一想不起的，竟是越前龙马当初会离开自己一年两个月零九天的理由。  
——桃城武死了。

 

**章三 越前龙马**

**10月1日**

  
事实上从听到自己那个在网球CLUB工作的哥哥越前龙雅提起这次活动，并要他代替自己前往别墅担任教练的那一刻，他就毫不犹豫的同意了。因为他知道，自己剩下的时间不多了。  
越前龙马并不害怕死亡。也许是死亡这种概念太过抽象，以至于他对死没有什么恐惧的感觉。因此上，当他经过反复的检查以后，医生吞吞吐吐的对他说他已经患了不治之症的时候，他都平静的只是说了句哦，就算是已经知道自己病情的回答。  
怪不得最近会觉得很累，也是因为这个缘故吗？身体已经不再能负荷那样的训练了，所以自然而然的会觉得疲惫不堪。但也许有另外的原因也说不定，越前这样想着。会累，也许不仅仅是身体的缘故，自己的精神，是不是也因为这场病，变得脆弱了呢？  
在接到哥哥的邀请之前，越前龙马本来另有一番打算的，因为他离开日本已经有一年两个月零九天了，这也正是他离开那个人的时间。他很想在自己死前，再次回到那个人身边。越前龙马一向对自己和那个人都很有信心，只要他回到日本，那么他们就能够再次像从前那样重新开始。显然，对于所剩时日无多的龙马而言，恐怕已经不会有第二次重新开始的机会了，所以他格外珍惜这最后的一次。  
但越前龙雅就很清楚也很明白的告诉自己的弟弟，桃城武会先去参加自己这个CLUB组织的这次活动，也就是说龙马返回日本的时间是九月三十日，但十月一日桃城就不会在东京自己的家里而是在轻井泽的山上别墅度假了。于是龙马理所当然的就在那别墅静静的等着等着那个叫做桃城武的男人再次出现在自己面前，那个他曾经喜欢到了一度他和交往而且虽然现在分开但仍然喜欢着的男人。  
然后在分开一年两个月零九天以后，越前龙马和桃城武在日本轻井泽的某栋山间别墅里，再次的相遇。他们重逢，聊天，对话，一如之前学生时代一般的轻松自然，甚至没有任何隔阂和芥蒂存在，仿佛他们一直如此，不曾分开。

**10月3日**

  
一切都如龙马所愿，他和桃城顺利的重新开始。可以说这次轻井泽之行龙马的目的已经达到。但大石学长的死，却让他有点手足无措起来。  
他确实不曾害怕自己的死期将近，因为那时这概念还太抽象，但大石的死，一下子让这种抽象的事情，变得具象化起来。更让他心神不宁的，是菊丸的反应。除了这两位迟钝的前辈自己以外，当时网球部的人还有谁没有看出他们两个人之间慢慢发酵酝酿的感情呢？现在大石学长死了，看着菊丸从未有过的吓人神情，越前实在无法设想在不久的将来如果死的人是自己，桃城会有怎样的表情。  
越前龙马一向是个非常有自信的人，这点从他毫不犹豫的回国就能看出来。分手那么长时间，而且两人之间还相隔一个太平洋的距离没有见面，可他就是有信心确信那个人还会等着自己回来，等着自己和他再次重新开始。就如同现在，他也很有自信的认定，桃城一定是会为自己的死而难过伤心一样。  
他并没有向桃城吐露关于自己身体的情况，但今天早上桃城的种种表现都证明，他已经知道了真相。有个人把这件事告诉了他。龙马坐在起居室里，打量着每个人。其实究竟是谁有机会知道自己生病的事，龙马心知肚明，除了那个人，不会再有其他人了。还真是多嘴呢……龙马用眼神狠狠的瞪着那人。那个人却狐狸似的笑着，根本不介意龙马不善的眼光。  
除了大石的死带给越前龙马的冲击之外，另一桩让他无法释怀的，便是断了联系的越前龙雅。他那个亲爱的哥哥，居然在这种时候销声匿迹，让人实在没有办法不把责任归咎于越前龙马这个负责教练身上。从很小的时候开始，龙马便很讨厌哥哥有时候恶作剧似的把责任推给自己的行为。不管是当年推卸掉作为父亲南次郎的接班人的责任，还是在卡尔的CLUB里推卸掉教练的责任，越前龙雅似乎总喜欢把应该，或者说本可以他自己去做的事情推给自己。  
这样的做法真是讨厌极了，越前龙马盯着窗外，心情恶劣到了极点。没错，他是在生龙雅的气，但同时他心里却又清楚的肯定，之前乾所说的越前龙雅在别墅方面故意做出错误的解释完全是不可能的，因为哥哥没必要这样做。想到这些让人心烦的事情，龙马忍不住重重的叹了口气。  
一只手搭在他的肩膀上，从龙马身后将他拥进了怀里。  
——是桃城武。于是龙马安心的闭上眼睛，靠在身后桃城的胸前。

**10月5日**

  
之前自己任性的离开日本，一走就是一年两个月零九天。这次桃城离开人世，这一走就是永远。  
守在桃城身边，越前龙马昏昏沉沉的在餐厅坐了一整夜，一语不发，也没有哭泣。直到回到房间关上房门时，他才再次长叹了口气。  
不过这次不会有人再来从身后抱住自己了，虽然这是自己做出的抉择，但他却突然感到有些茫然。自己的选择是否正确，他突然变得有些不敢肯定起来。因为这样做，自己便只剩下孤身一人了吧。  
确实，他没有忘记昨晚桃城看向自己眼神里透露出的讯息：就这样结束吧，我想要就这样结束，龙马。而且他也绝对肯定，自己没有歪解桃城的意思。于是他立刻动手了，而且居然这样有自信的认定不会有谁发现他越前龙马举动上的反常。事实上也确实如龙马所料，没有任何人提出异议，不论是自家严肃认真的部长，还是那个整天不想松懈的真田弦一郎。  
如果自己没有抱起桃城的头，影响他的呼吸，也许桃城还有一线生机？是心脏麻痹也好，心肌梗塞也好，才不管本来是什么问题，越前龙马只知道其实应该说是自己杀了桃城，亲手。所以他知道那个人的急救确实已经尽力了，他知道桃城的死怨不得别人只能怪他自己，他知道……其实桃城不想眼睁睁看着自己死去而宁愿先死的人是自己。  
阿桃学长啊，之前咱们每次吵架都是我先离开，这次换成你了……不过凭你对我的了解，一定知道我会做出怎样的决意，所以才会那么放心留下我自己吧。  
龙马看着掌心里的小药瓶，那是那个人交给自己的高浓度的安眠药。你需要镇定和休息，那个人说，过分哀伤是没有用处的。桃城死了，不会再活过来了。  
是的，我确实需要休息，很长很长的休息……越前龙马这样想着，一口气吞下药瓶里的药片，然后躺在自己房间的床上。他一向不怕死的，尤其是现在，桃城也已经不在了，他更加没有了顾忌。  
其实就在拿到药瓶的那一刻他几乎就立刻做出了决定，毫不犹豫，甚至还有几分期待：自己和桃城，会不会在某个地方再次相遇？


	15. 真相篇-3

**章四 菊丸英二**

**10月1日**

  
事实上从一开始，他就十分期待着在轻井泽的这一活动的到来，因为他的孩子气，从来没有因为时间的变化而改变过。  
不过也许正是因为仍然保有当年的童心，菊丸英二才会在玩具设计界大放异彩，他设计出来的玩具，大多一上市就成为热销的紧俏品。孩子们喜欢菊丸英二设计的玩具，觉得它们很有趣。事实上也因为这些玩具，首先菊丸本人就喜欢的不得了。  
所以看着设计图变成实物摆在眼前的时刻，往往是菊丸感到最最兴奋和幸福的时候。每当这时，他都不吝于把大石秀一郎叫出来和他分享这种心情。而大石，也从不曾拒绝过菊丸的邀约。菊丸也从来都相信，即使是要翻译的稿件要得再急，大石也是一定可以按时把稿件交给编辑部的。  
他很了解大石工作的效率。比如上次他在大石那里看到的原文书稿，那本名叫《禁忌故事》的书。那时候这本书大石还只是刚刚到手，没来得及翻译，倘若不是因为这本书里有很多插图照片吸引了菊丸的注意，他也不会特意留心这叠还都是一大堆外语的原稿。  
然后他居然在一张图片的角落里看到了熟悉的面孔，那墨蓝色的头发，还有另一个人脸上的泪痣。高像素相机摄制的高清晰的照片，即使不靠菊丸卓越的动态视力他也不会认错的。那照片上动作亲昵的二人千真万确是昔日冰帝学园的部长和天才。  
这两个人是那种关系吗？还记得自己当时迟钝的指着照片看向大石。本来没有注意到这点的大石也是吃了一惊。其实菊丸也完全不敢相信自己的眼睛。如果那两个人的关系是这种情况……以他们的身份和地位，应该早就被无孔不入的媒体写的沸沸扬扬了才对，怎么会还这么悄无声息，直到被这位只不过是去荷兰的某个GAY吧取材的作者无意之中拍到呢？  
菊丸还记得那时候大石叹了口气，叮嘱自己不要随便和其他人说起这件事，还告诉自己每个人都有自己的选择。不过，那大石和自己的选择是什么呢？菊丸皱起眉，但又立刻摇摇头不去想了。  
何必去想那么多麻烦的事情呢！菊丸坐在卡尔豪华的大巴车上，一边做着无聊的恶作剧，一边开心的期待着这次的网球之旅。在长大成人以后，他常常回忆起当年在学生时代一起去集训的情景。那时候大家聚在一起的快乐时光似乎还历历在目，难得好梦重温，他菊丸英二怎么能被这种无聊的八卦小事所影响心情呢？  
所以即使意外的发现忍足和迹部也参加了这次活动，菊丸也没和他们有过多少交集。本来这两人和他关系也不是多熟，就算是要他硬装出亲密的样子，他也做不来。不过这样也好，免得自己露出什么马脚来，其他人还好，如果自己说漏了什么，不二和乾那边自己铁定瞒不过去。  
难得和大家聚在一起，连小不点也从美国回来，高高兴兴享受这次度假吧！菊丸惬意的躺在床上。但不知道为什么，一向好眠的菊丸总觉得睡不太安稳。是因为换了环境的关系吧，也或者是因为外面的天气太过恶劣的关系，菊丸大大的打了个哈欠，终于还是沉沉的睡着了。

**10月2日**

  
杀人游戏真有趣。菊丸昏昏沉沉的在梦里想着，面带笑意。  
这一天菊丸刚刚睁开眼睛，看着窗外的雨幕，第一个念头就是今天没法打网球了。然后立刻想起了昨天因为不二他们作弊而让自己意犹未尽未能大显身手的杀人游戏。在梦里，自己还念念不忘着游戏规则的在和大家一起游戏，然后自然是他菊丸英二大获全胜，而且还梦到大石感激而又钦佩的看着自己说英二真是厉害。  
所以菊丸基本上是笑着醒来的，昨夜这个梦真是毋庸置疑的美梦，菊丸得意洋洋的从床上跳起来，心情好得即使被不二用鬼故事捉弄也没有受到一丝影响。然后还顺利的召集了大家和自己一起继续玩杀人游戏。不过，如果没有和大石的争吵，可能这一天就再完美不过了，菊丸懊丧的想。  
事实上，菊丸实在不明白到底大石是在为什么和自己发脾气，虽然他也清楚自己一向都是非常任性而且也经常性的口没遮拦。可是大石对这样的自己一向是包容有加，以前一起组队双打时还有几次口角过，到后来大家年龄日长以后，大石基本上对于自己的孩子气都是一笑置之，甚至于有的时候还会以此反过来调侃一下菊丸。例如“英二你总是长不大啊”或者“英二就是因为这样才会做玩具设计师啊”之类的，然后菊丸也就哈哈一笑，从不会放在心上。  
可是为什么这次居然例外？大石非但没有容忍自己的任性，没有站在自己这边，而且还把自己训斥了一顿，还是在那么多人面前这样大喊大叫，也太过分了吧！……讨厌讨厌，大石真是讨厌。于是尽管门外大石一直在敲门，可菊丸却一声不吭的躲在房里。  
不知过了多长时间，门外终于安静下来，菊丸像是解脱了似的，松了口气。大石回去睡觉了吧……不过，自己这样不给他开门，他会不会生气啊……菊丸脑海里天人交战了一番，终于还是任性的脾气占了上风。  
反正这次在大家面前冲我发火就是大石不对，菊丸用力点点头，像是在肯定自己的想法似的，睡了。假如他可以预知到那一晚会发生什么，恐怕就算打死他，他也不会就这么自顾自的睡了。

**10月4日**

  
大石……死了？不可能的，不可能的……  
菊丸怔怔的坐起身，然后梦游似的又在床上躺下来闭上眼睛。这一定是我在做梦，菊丸想，一定是的。等我醒过来，大石就会还好端端的来叫我起床，然后和我一起打球，然后我们回到东京，一切生活都和来之前一样。  
如果是做梦，那么这样的噩梦，快点醒过来吧。于是菊丸伸手拧了一下自己的大腿，却是钻心的疼。  
这么说来，这一切都是真的了？大石秀一郎，真的再也不会回来了，再也不会复活了。他是真的死了，自己看到的尸体，就是大石的。而且还有这张纸条……菊丸把手里捏着的纸条举到自己眼前。  
——“我喜欢你。”纸条上这样写着。  
绝不会认错，那千真万确是大石秀一郎的笔迹。菊丸是昨晚在门边发现它的。应该是被人从门缝里塞进来的吧，是有人和自己开玩笑或者恶作剧也说不定……菊丸当时还那样想着。  
可打开纸条，却意外的发现这竟然是大石留给自己最后的一句话：我喜欢你。  
他们在一起的漫长的这些年里，大石秀一郎从来没有说过的这句话，这次却在他死后，出现在了菊丸英二面前。他还从没有过这样矛盾的感觉，每个字似乎都像是刀子刺进自己心里，可是每次看着这张纸，虽然痛苦，虽然难过，却又仿佛是大石仍然陪在自己身边一样的温暖着。  
从前菊丸一直认为，如果有什么烦心事，只要说出来，只要有好朋友和自己一起分担，那这件事就再也算不了什么了。但是这一次这种方法显然无效，就算他把纸条的事情告诉给不二知道，就算不二来安慰自己，他也没有办法遏制心里这种难过的感觉。而且，不二的安慰只能让他更加明了一个道理，大石秀一郎在自己心里的位置，是其他任何人都无法替代的。  
此时除了买醉，他已想不到更好的做法。

**10月6日**

  
他不明白自己怎么会躺在这里。  
这里不是自己的房间，睁开眼睛的时候，他看到那洁白的天花板就立刻反应过来。然后他看到身边躺着越前龙马，似乎还在睡着。  
于是菊丸伸出手推推他，却发现原来越前不是还在睡着，而是永远的睡着再也不会醒来了。  
——他已经死了。  
惊恐，害怕，手足无措的站在尸体前，菊丸的睡意一下子消失得干干净净，然后不二赶了过来，然后所有人都赶了过来。再然后真田对自己说，桃城也已经在那晚和自己喝过酒以后死了。菊丸英二所重视的人们，正一个接一个的离开自己，永远不会回来了。  
而一直让他觉得敬畏和信任的手塚，此时却在用怀疑的眼神看着他。原来，不知道何时，自己已经成了这一连串死亡事件最值得怀疑的凶手么？菊丸恍惚的想，就连身边不二和手塚的争吵声，仿佛也离自己好遥远……  
他觉得自己的头涨得发痛，从小到大还从没有想过这么多的事情，甚至于沉溺在自己的思考之中而达到食之无味的地步。出于某种潜意识里的畏惧心态，他完全不想走进任何房间，无论哪个房间，带给他的都不是什么幸福快乐的回忆。  
于是菊丸就游荡在这别墅四周，走到大石之前陈尸的地方，抚摸着那块夺去大石性命的石头；又走到网球场边，看着自己还没有体验过的漂亮球场，想着刚到这里时兴奋的心情，想着越前曾经站在这里；看着停车的那片空地，想着自己把ＯＫ绷贴到桃城身后时洋洋得意的孩子气的心情。  
再也不会有那样的日子了。菊丸沮丧的绕过别墅的拐角，却看见海堂正和手塚面对面的站着，海堂背对着菊丸因此看不清表情，但手塚的表情可说是严峻得吓人。  
看这个表情，也许在谈很重要的事情吧！在发生了这一切以后，这儿的事情已不是自己可以参与的了，菊丸想到这里，悄悄的转身走开了。

**10月7日**

  
菊丸没想到自己会成为最后一个看到海堂薰的人，也没想到昨天自己出去乱逛时不二和真田他们会到自己的房间来找自己，更没想到，最后和失踪的海堂在一起的人，是手塚。  
可是就是这个手塚却清楚的说，海堂失踪了。手塚不知道海堂的去向吗？还是说，手塚他……  
手塚明明就和海堂在一起，为什么这件事他绝口不提？难道我看错了……菊丸的脑袋里乱哄哄的。也许就是我看错了，心不在焉的，看花了眼，那里根本没有手塚，也没有海堂……没问题的，不会的，手塚，那个人是手塚……手塚国光。他们的部长。  
于是无论不二如何追问，菊丸就是咬紧牙关不想说出手塚的名字。如果说这一连串的事件乃至于海堂的失踪都和手塚有关，这绝对是不可能的。而且就算说出来了，大家会相信自己吗？是信任那个一直很正直的手塚，还是信任眼前的嫌疑最大的自己，就连菊丸自己，也会毫不犹豫的支持前者。即使是不二，恐怕也不会……菊丸甩甩头，突然想起刚刚到这里时大家一起玩的杀人游戏。  
好像……他情不自禁的打了一个寒噤。从最初发生的大石的死，到后来死去的桃城和越前，再到现在失踪的海堂薰。似乎正是杀人游戏里一个又一个的牺牲者，而自己，就是被所有人怀疑为凶手的无辜平民。但是凶手究竟是谁呢？他猜不出来。  
菊丸忍不住笑了。  
从玩那个游戏开始，菊丸英二没有一次获胜过，无论是判断凶手，或是隐藏自己，他都完全做不来。那时他想，这不过是游戏，他还不够熟练。现在他却有几分明白，那是因为他始终看不透人心。大石说的对，自己确实太过孩子气了。  
他仰起头，大大的灌了一口酒。现在想起来，大石的话其实每次都很有道理，可是自己总要等到很久以后才会明白这点，而且每次明白的时候，都已经太迟了。太迟了……迟得已经没有人足够信任自己，再没有人能像大石那样照顾自己，保护自己了。  
菊丸一边这样想着，一边攥着酒瓶走到阳台上。不，事实上他并不是因被怀疑轻生，也不是为周遭的情况而恐惧，他只是很想念大石，太想念到不能自抑的程度，如此而已。  
就在房间门外响起不二和手塚声音的那一瞬，菊丸从自己房间的阳台跳了下去。  
然而奇怪的是，在那个电光石火的瞬间，他却想起了迹部他们。  
起码他们是在一起的呢……真让人羡慕喵，大石。  
不过现在我知道了，我原来也是喜欢你的。  
所以我们现在，应该可以继续在一起了吧？这么想着，菊丸的手指下意识的收拢，紧紧的捏着他掌握过的最大线索——海堂的头巾。  
菊丸本打算再见到海堂时还给他的，可惜没机会了。

 

**章五 迹部景吾**

**10月1日**

  
事实上从一开始，他就已经对真相有所预感，或者说，他已经知道了真相，而且就在这一切发生之前。  
因为只有迹部心里最清楚，卡尔网球CLUB真正的主人是谁。因此在发现自己被CLUB丢在山里的时候，迹部虽然并不是真的计较是否凡事必须亲力亲为，但还是觉得有种被戏弄以后的气恼。  
但是这件事最开始的时候，迹部没想过要插手，更没想过会演变成这种情况。他只是很想和那个人一起度过这很可能会是最后的一段美好时光。然后他就必须回到现实社会中，承担起属于自己的责任，比如说……成家立业，和传宗接代。  
虽然不愿意承认，但迹部无法继续漠视自己的年龄确实已经老大不小了。没有结婚，也没有所谓结婚对象的自己，当然也没有未来的接班人，以现在这种情况能在迹部财团站稳脚跟，实在是很不容易的一件事。  
能做到这一切，只有一个理由，就是他是迹部景吾，是天生有着超卓领导才能立于众人顶端的迹部景吾。出于这个理由，现在的迹部财团里，还没有人能够和迹部对抗。  
但是迹部敏锐的觉察到，事情并非像是表面显露的那么简单。虽然表面上，他还是迹部财团风风光光的最大股东，是迹部总裁，但是这并不代表所有人都对自己心悦诚服。  
权利这种东西，没有任何人能够抵御它的诱惑。一旦董事会里的某些人有了足够的能力和财力又抓住迹部的某些弱点和把柄时，这些人一定会为了夺取财团的最高控制权在董事会采取行动，届时事情必会导致一种不可逆转的严重后果。  
迹部景吾一直是个极度自信的人，他自信自己的经营决策都是绝对正确而且精明的选择，他是继承了父亲商业头脑和经验的商业骄子，而且几乎是没有弱点的——除了他的爱情。他爱上了一个自己绝对不能爱的人。  
他爱上了一个男人，并且那个人也同样的爱他。迹部甚至相信，这个世界上，再不会有第二个像他一样爱着自己的人了。  
但是就算是这样的深刻相爱，又有什么用呢？不要说天长地久永远在一起，就是在人前太过亲昵也不得不避忌。而且迟早……我们还是要分开吧……  
迹部躺在床上，想到这点，忍不住深深的叹了口气。

**10月3日**

  
截至目前为之，这次旅行中所发生的最让迹部意外的事情，就是大石死了。  
这比他们从一到别墅就被丢下自食其力，比他不得不最早去给那群家伙们做一天的厨师，还要让迹部感到那么的不真实——特别是只有他注意到的某些异常，起码迹部认为是只有自己注意到了这一点。  
虽然大石的死让他颇受震撼，但是他现在仍然什么也不想去做。可能这会让他显得无情而且冷漠，毕竟也算是同伴中的一人就这么突然的消失在这个世界上，然而迹部却还能平静的坐在起居室里读他的德文诗集。  
其实这也不稀奇，迹部想。先遑论大石秀一郎和自己根本就不熟，说他其实根本就是陌生人也不算过分，再说他又只是因为某次意外而不幸的送了命，就算自己再怎么哀伤或者是郁结都无法改变现有的这种情况。  
大石秀一郎只是意外的送了命，在活动中出现意外也是常有的事情，根本不能当作什么让人心烦意乱的理由——虽然他这么想，然而捧着诗集足足有两个钟头，他还是一个字也没看进去。  
莫非自己在不安吗？他蓦然惊觉，为什么？明明只是在这次出行的时候发生了一点小意外，为什么自己会如此的烦躁不安呢？

**10月4日**

  
尽管忍足那个帮迹部庆生的提议得到了大家的一致赞同，但迹部景吾一点也高兴不起来。大石的死，让所有人的情绪都变得特别的低沉，在这种情绪之下，其实迹部一点也没有想错，根本不会真的有多少人有心情给自己庆生，那些伪装出来的笑脸，让人看了就觉得可笑。甚至于那个整天笑着的不二周助，今天的笑容也特别的僵硬。特别是菊丸，这个迟钝的家伙，之前根本完全没有注意到大石和他之间的关系早就不是什么普通朋友了。现在，他应该清楚了吧？可是已经太迟了，因为大石已经不在了。  
实际上，迹部自己也没有什么庆生的心情。因为他知道，并不是所有人都当大石的死是个意外。有一个人，始终都不相信这点。如果不是意外，那就是谋杀……想到这里时，他竟然忍不住战栗。这是乾嘛？他在心里暗骂自己。人又不是我杀的，我有什么道理害怕呢？  
有几次他在所有人都坐在起居室里时一边假装读着德文诗集一边观察着起居室里的人们，然后再不停的对自己说不可能有人会杀死人畜无伤的大石秀一郎，不可能。即使是那个人也不可能。不对，应该说，那个人绝对不可能。  
可是他仍然不能忘记之前他听到的话。  
——如果你和他之间的事情真的被外界知道，那他什么事情都做得出来。  
真的会是这样的吗？  
吃着手塚和不二做的丰盛晚饭，迹部决定暂时不去考虑这些。毕竟今天也算是个难得的简朴生日，自己就是装也要比这群家伙们装出高明一点的轻松表现来。  
身为寿星的他率先端起酒杯，杯子里盛着他最喜欢的红酒。他的眼神转到那个人身上。对方立刻还他一笑。酒窖里只有这种酒……哼，果然是他刻意为自己准备的，迹部确定这一点以后，满意的把酒一饮而尽。  
假如这一天，不是以桃城武的突发心脏衰竭而死作为结束的话，那么迹部勉强还能认为，这一天过的很完美。  
但是现在，这样想当然是不可能了。

**10月6日**

  
迹部景吾不得不承认，自己确实是个非常自私的人。  
但这个时候，他已经顾不了这许多了。  
第三桩死亡事件发生了，这次的死者是越前龙马，现在的情况，已经完全不能以意外继续判定了。事态严重到真田和幸村不得不说出他们已经在荷兰结婚的事实，不二也出乎所有人意料的居然和手塚发了脾气。到了这个地步，虽然手塚和真田也许还没有发现，但凭他迹部对那个人的了解，他几乎可以肯定，这件事情到底是怎么一回事了。  
其实在今天之前，那个人做的一系列行动，他就已经有所察觉了。但是他始终不想要承认，也不想主动去询问。如果那个人要做什么，一定会有他的道理，迹部始终这样想着。而且迟早那个人会来给自己个解释的。  
果然，他等到了。那个人——忍足侑士亲口告诉自己，大石的意外是他的杰作，桃城的也是，当然，今早死的越前自杀用的安眠药，来源也是忍足那儿。  
因为他们知道我们的事情啊，忍足深深叹息着说，那几个人都知道，为了让我们继续在一起我只能……  
迹部清楚的记得那时候自己用力的搂紧了忍足，也许还在颤抖。然后忍足那时候就安慰似的告诉他。没关系的，小景，我是绝对不会被发现的，不用担心，我不会伤害无辜的人，这一切马上就要结束了，放心吧。  
那时候他虽然张了张嘴，却终究什么都没说。  
他果然是非常自私的人。

**10月7日**

  
为了找个能谈话的地方，迹部求助于在决定继承家业时就痛下决心放弃的网球。他难得的主动要求忍足陪自己去打球，这只不过是想给他一个机会开口。  
整场比赛，迹部一直在等忍足的解释，但是直到比赛结束的时候，忍足还是什么也没说。他始终没有说，为什么要去伤害海堂，又对海堂做了些什么。  
那个海堂是无辜的吧？迹部这句话一直闷在心里，却怎么也问不出口。因为球网那边的忍足笑容仍然很灿烂，就像平时他没有什么事情瞒着自己时一样的灿烂。就是因为这样正常，所以始终没有人怀疑过这个人吧？果然是个玩杀人游戏的高手。  
一瞬间他觉得气闷，不想再看那张笑脸。他想要从这笑脸前逃走，然而却看到菊丸死在自己面前。  
失去心爱的人，被怀疑，然后会选择死亡。忍足的设想全中。  
可菊丸他其实也是无辜的，从一开始到现在所有的牺牲者都是无辜的，本来也只是因为这样的缘故……  
“我已经不能再忍受了。”思索再三，迹部在纸上这样写着。  
这样写，别人应该会认为自己是因为受到连续死亡事件的刺激才这么做的吧！嗯，不会怀疑到你。  
——我只是不想让人知道，我们之间的事情啊……  
——如果你和他之间的事情被外界知道，那他什么事情都做得出来。  
恍惚间，迹部的耳畔回响着这么两个截然不同的声音。然而意义，却微妙的相同。  
有些事情，决不能被他人知道，有些事情，必须永远是个秘密。  
侑士，你做那些事情，真的是为了能让我们继续在一起吗？   
我知道，侑士，你一定是爱我的吧……不管是为了保护你自己，还是为了其他的什么……所以，看在你这些年对本大爷还算不错的份上，我也为你做一点什么好了。  
……因为，我也爱你呀……好爱好爱你啊……  
迹部一边想，一边笑着用锐利的刀锋轻而易举的割开了自己的手腕，这样一切就真的可以结束了，我确实，不能再忍受了。  
迹部把手放进了放满水的浴缸，盯着自己的血鲜红鲜红的从伤口不停的漫出来，原来人的身体里有这么多的血，那鲜艳的色彩，就和他经常送给自己的那些红玫瑰一样，非常的漂亮。  
侑士，再见。


	16. 真相篇-4

**章六 海堂薰**

**10月5日**

  
海堂薰做梦也没想到，事情会演变到现在这个地步。  
虽然从开始被那大巴车丢在这里时他就以自己的直觉隐约可以感觉到有点不对头，但也没想过真的会有人死在这鬼地方。海堂薰恨恨的咬着牙，站在网球场上看着天空。和平时一毫无二的天空，然而现在却发生了这种完全不同寻常的事情。  
他不太愿意去猜想接下来还有可能发生什么事。就算认识的时间再久，他毕竟不能和乾学长一样，凡事总要在脑海里设想无数遍，计算无数次各种各样的可能几率，然后再做出相应的行动。  
乾学长，他总是那样称呼着那个人。其实贞治明明是很简单很熟悉的两个字，可是海堂薰却从来都没有试着这样叫过乾，因为他心知肚明，这样的称呼无论如何对于学长和学弟之间，太过亲昵和接近了。这样是不对的，海堂在心里这样的确认过。  
说起来虽然认识了这么多年，他从没有直呼过乾的名字，今天是第一次。但他还是喊出口了，也许在这种情况下，每个人或多或少总会有些反常的表现，例如自己居然会用名字来称呼乾。然而有大石和菊丸的前车之鉴，海堂并不觉得自己的决定不合时宜。  
所以说海堂尽管是个性单纯直率的人，但却并不迟钝。不过这也许是被身边思维敏捷得吓人的乾影响到也说不定，青学网球部昔日的同学们中，海堂和乾走得最近。还记得很久很久以前，自己刚和乾配对双打的时候，大石学长就曾经笑着说，真没想到海堂和乾似乎很是投缘呢。  
很投缘么？他还击了乾一个发球之后想着。我们只不过是因为经常在一起，所以能够非常清楚的掌握着彼此之间应有的尺度，就好像是一对默契十足的双打搭档。就像现在这种时候，他第一次有一种想要冲破尺度的冲动。而乾也完美的配合着他一样。  
即使是喜欢对方，但若是这样的感情带给对方的是比爱更为严重的伤害，那么还不如保持现状来的更实际一些。从打网球的时候，海堂就是个脚踏实地的人，现在仍然是这样的人。同性恋这个字眼，在日本绝对不是能光明正大的摆在世人面前的，在舆论界工作的海堂比谁都明白这一点。而且更加实际的是，他们完全了解对方的想法，并且互相体谅着。于是他们谁也不说，一直保持着沉默。  
到这种时刻的时候，海堂薰终究还是用他的网球宣布。  
……贞治，我喜欢你。

**10月6日**

  
原来终于也会有让人无法继续保持沉默下去的情况发生，譬如面临死亡威胁的时候。  
无论如何不能这样继续下去了，其实昨天喊出乾的名字的时候海堂就这么对自己说了，无论如何一定要做点什么才行。所以看到越前尸体的时候，海堂甚至后悔自己行动的太迟了：假如自己昨天能更加果断一点的立刻下山去报案，也许越前就不会遇害了。  
他确实没有办法摆脱这自责的念头，尤其是看到今天所有人都处在一种极度不安的情绪之下以后，他就更加觉得自责。因为从任何方面考虑，海堂都觉得自己是下山去报案的最佳人选。他的身体健康强壮，平时的长跑训练让他也有足够的体力支持走到山脚下去求救，而且自信能够应对所发生的任何事情。  
所以即使是有人安慰阻止，也没有办法遏制海堂打算承担起求救这一重担的念头。其实昨天真田问起谁愿意下山的时候，海堂就有冲动想要答应下来，但是他那时终究还是什么都没说。毕竟很有可能这里的某个人就是真正的凶手，海堂很谨慎的考虑到了这样的问题。不过如果别墅里的这些人中真的有凶手的话，他绝对相信不是当初网球部里的任何一位学长。倒是那个一直在说什么调查，怀疑菊丸，又一本正经的建议他人下山自己却没有表态的真田本身就很可疑。还有其他学校的那些人……  
已经没时间继续胡思乱想下去了，找不到常用的那条头巾，海堂找出备用的重新绑好，这么对自己说。  
果然还是要快点行动才行。

  
**10月7日**

  
所有人都认为，海堂薰失踪了，可其实海堂薰仍然在这别墅里。  
实际上他确是想要离开别墅去报案的，如果没有被乾阻止的话。  
这样藏起来实在不符合自己的个性，海堂气闷的想。而且每次听到走廊上传来脚步声还都弄得他心惊肉跳，唯恐被人发现自己其实一直就在乾的帮助下和所有人玩着捉迷藏的游戏。  
虽然不符合他的个性，可最后自己还是被乾说服了，海堂无奈的摇头。毕竟乾的办法每次都很有效，这让海堂实在很难拒绝乾这个“海堂你若是突然失踪，也许就会诱使犯人露出马脚”的提议。也许还有另一个让他无法拒绝的原因是因为……这是乾的提议？

**10月9日**

  
环视着两天下来被自己整理得面目一新井井有条的房间，海堂这才安心的坐了下来，凝视着坐在一边仍在笔记簿上写写画画的乾，唇边难得浮起一丝微笑。躲在乾房间里的这些天，他们几乎不谈起别墅里的事，乾也只是偶尔才提及这些日子以来又发生了什么重要事情，其中自然包括菊丸和迹部的自杀。  
他偶尔还是会想如果自己那天没有被乾发现自己的打算，没有被他阻止，那么这两人也许就不会死。  
但是乾却很坦白的告诉海堂即使是他那时去求救也不可能打消一个人放弃自己生命的念头。毕竟自杀这种事的决定权其实是掌握在他们自己手中。海堂这才感到心里稍稍坦然。乾说的话当然是为了安慰自己，然而也确实有他的道理。不管是菊丸还是迹部，果然都是因为没有人可以让他们信任，所以才自己决定放弃生命的吧？  
在乾身边，海堂觉得自己很幸运。  
即使是晚上，他也能安然入梦，因为自己能和身边这个人相互信任——无论什么时候。

**章七 乾贞治**

**10月5日**

  
事情发展到今天，乾意外的什么都没有做。这并不符合他的个性。然而他确实什么都没做，或者说他什么都做不了。他懊恼的揉着自己的头发，这真是他资料生涯的大失误。  
明明在刚到这里之前他就已经察觉有某些地方非常的诡异和不对头，比如和介绍完全不相符合的房间布局，还有那突然出现在墙上的值班表等一系列的怪异情况。可他却始终一厢情愿的认为这可能不过只是一些小事，或者是一种不怎么高明的玩笑。  
所以大石的死他完全没有或者说潜意识里不愿意朝恶劣的方面去想。直到桃城死的时候，他也只能斩钉截铁的告诉所有人，桃城不会死于所谓的心肌梗塞之类的病症，因为他的身体一向是非常健康的。但是究竟是谁，又是为什么会对桃城下手，他想不下去。  
先是大石，然后是桃城，那么下一个呢？下一个会是谁？会是自己吗？又或者……  
于是他看着站在球场发呆的海堂，看着他那显得有些呆滞的眼神，听着熟悉的声音第一次唤着自己的名字的时候，乾已经完全明白海堂现在心里的所思所想。  
薰。于是他也这样唤他。对于心照不宣准备一直保持这种状态下去的两人而言，竟然会有这样的一天。  
乾本以为之前那种亲密但却不亲热的关系，会是他和海堂之间永久性的相处模式。要想能计算数据，就要靠绝对的理性。在长期的资料网球的锻炼中，乾早就能确保自己即使感性再强，也有足够的自制力用理智把感情限定在规定范围内而不越雷池半步。  
没错，他一直都知道，自己喜欢海堂。  
他永远不会忘记，自己是如何一点一点的接近海堂身边，陪着他前进，守护着他直到海堂最后成为青学的新任部长。会那样倾尽全力去帮助对手进步的理由只有一个，就是因为……自己喜欢海堂。随着年龄的增长，他也越发可以肯定，自己的喜欢并不仅仅是青春时代的一点点躁动，相反的，他把自己的感情看的清澄透彻，计算的清清楚楚。海堂的想法自然而然的瞒不过乾的眼睛，而乾也从没有隐瞒自己心意的意思。但是多年相处的默契，让两人同时明白，这是他们之间最好的情况。  
其实乾对此一直都很满意，假如没有发生这次的事件的话，他和海堂还会一直这么不冷不热的下去。

**10月6日**

  
想不到这次死的人是越前，而且越前的死，明显是让所有人都更加确信，这的确是杀人案。这样说来，死者人数已经上升到了3人。  
尽管事情已经严重到这种地步，但乾却并没有天真的认为这件事会到此结束。现在想起来，当初的那个请柬实在来的莫名其妙，但是邀请函的书写包括到这里以后的房间设计装饰，完全贴心的迎合着自己的习惯和喜好。不仅自己是这样，在这里的任何一个人，都是这样。如果这一切都是有人刻意计划的结果，那么那个人的心机也未免太可怖了。  
乾忍不住打了个寒噤。虽然他认定这应该是某个人实行的杀人计划，但是他又找不到合理的理由来解释，为什么那三个人会被害。完全没有共通点的三人，却同时在这栋别墅里被杀。  
尽管数据完全无法分析，尽管乾已自顾不暇，可海堂怔忡不定的表情他却始终没有忽视。凭他对海堂的了解，他很清楚这家伙在想些什么。  
薰，你还真是个好心过头的傻瓜……

**10月7日**

  
海堂失踪了，大概所有人都这么认为，只有乾除外。所以也只有他自始至终一直都还保持着冷静的情绪。  
本就是他把海堂藏起来的，他当然知道海堂是安全的。也许这样对海堂反而比较好，乾庆幸自己在海堂离开别墅打算下山报案之前拦住了他。即使凶手会在下山路上对海堂下手只是十万分之一的可能性，乾也不想让他去冒这份险。如果不能保护所有人，自己起码要保护对于自己而言最重要的人吧？乾这样想着。  
看着菊丸一脸委屈的站在那儿时，乾差点就想说出海堂其实是安全的呆在自己房间里这种话了。可是这样说出来，之前的努力就前功尽弃了。究竟谁会是凶手呢？真正的凶手当然知道自己没有伤害过海堂，那么海堂的失踪势必会让他手足无措露出马脚，这样说不定自己就能掌握到更多资料了……说不定……就会发现谁才是凶手了？  
可是，第一个出现反常举动的人，却是他一直相信绝不可能是凶手的菊丸英二。他从自己房间的阳台上跳下去摔死了。  
我的决定是正确的么？乾还是第一次在心里这样问自己。菊丸的死，是不是自己也要承担一部分责任呢？他尽量驱散自己心中这种想法。  
事情发展到这个地步，无论是那个凶手，或者是他乾贞治，都不可能再回头了。

**10月8日**

  
他亲眼目睹了迹部华丽的死状。或许是自杀，或许不是。乾突然觉得自己变得迟钝和笨拙起来，对于自己的判断，也开始缺乏信心。没错，虽然表面上看起来确实是很明显的自杀场景，但是那个迹部景吾，怎么会那么容易就去自杀？  
真田话里有话的怀疑起失踪的海堂，乾不是听不出来。不过，就算他听得出，又能做点什么呢？乾现在必须承认，虽然自己说服海堂留下来，但实际上却让他更加的不安。每天他总要花上大把时间在提防别人突然进入或者暗中潜入自己房间的情况发生。无论是哪一种情况，对于乾而言都是相当的麻烦。  
倘若是突然被人撞破自己藏起海堂的事情还好，若是被凶手暗中潜入，海堂也就危险了。想到海堂的安危，乾就忍不住皱起眉来。不行，这种心情之下他完全没有办法思考。他干脆合上了手里的笔记本，放弃了之前试图找出一点线索来的想法。  
除了独自留在房间里的海堂，乾发现自己的脑海里已经容不下任何东西。他所有的数据，此时都只为了保护海堂薰一个人。

**10月10日**

  
其实也只是一霎那的刺痛，然后他看到了那张脸。果不其然是他啊！乾迷迷糊糊的想。  
在此之前他已经觉察到了一些诡异的蛛丝马迹，但那时的乾已经没有力气再去深究。一个人如果想要全心全意的保护另一个人的时候，是没有任何多余的精力去做其他事情的，乾微笑着想。身边的海堂还在昏睡着，但乾却意外的觉得自己很清醒。尽管他的身体已经开始麻痹，胸口象被石头压住一样的难过，呼吸也不再顺畅，他还是觉得此刻自己的大脑前所未有的清明。  
如果是平时的自己，也许会和不二合作来一起对付那个隐藏在暗处的凶手，或者积极的给手塚真田他们出出主意，收集下资料。但是从他喊出海堂名字的那一刻开始，他就已经无法再像以前那样去做了。从少年时代的资料网球到后来成年以后的计算机程序师，乾贞治一辈子都困在数据之中直到最后他放弃所有的数据为止。想要守护对于自己重要的人的念头到最后还是占了上风。  
麻痹感更强的向他袭来，毒液正在以惊人的速度在乾贞治的身体里蔓延。他用最后的力气挣扎着将自己的黑框眼镜握进了手里，也许这样做的话剩下的人里面会有人能够明白我的意思也说不定，乾一边想着，一边握紧了身边海堂依旧温热的手。  
……薰，直到最后我还是守着你的，我们一直在一起。


	17. 真相篇-5

**章八 不二周助**

**10月3日**

  
大石不会是失足摔死的，不二周助从最开始就笃定这点。大石是个多么细心多么谨慎的男人，怎么会冒失到这种地步？  
所以一定有个人是凶手，而且这个人，就是在这个别墅里的众人之一。  
可绝对不会是那个人的，不二这样反复和自己强调。不管怎么说，他可是手塚，手塚国光，手塚国光是绝不可能是凶手的。  
但是他没办法解释手塚现在超乎常理的反应，他也未免太冷静了。死的人是大石秀一郎，手塚在网球部里最好的朋友不是么？然而手塚，却面不改色。他只是很冷静的第一个走回别墅最早去尝试联系山下的越前龙雅，然后沉静的陪着真田去调查。  
按照常理来说，一种可能是他知道大石会死，所以不会觉得震惊。另一种可能更直接的就是凶手就是他本人，当然他不会为大石的死动容。而且就凭手塚对大石的了解，他会相信大石是意外失足摔死这种解释么？无论哪一点疑问，似乎都在证明凶手就是手塚。  
这让不二确实无法接受。  
不管怎样被漠视了自己的心意，然而感情这种东西，到底不是说收就能收的回来的。毕竟，自己是如此的喜欢这个男人，而且还一连喜欢了这么多年。  
他不可能是凶手。

**10月4日**

  
最不想被其他人看到的场景总会被最不想见到的人看到，这句话用来描述不二的境况，实在再确切不过了。  
难得掉泪的时候，偏偏又碰到手塚，不二不自然的皱起了眉。其实今天自己也根本没有办法避开手塚，今天是他们一起值日的日子。不管当初发生过什么，今天一定要保持平时的不二周助牌微笑，和手塚一起安安稳稳的值日，不被他人注意的度过这一天，不二这样对自己说。  
可是从这天的刚开始的时候就这样不顺利，偏偏被手塚遇到自己掉泪的样子。不二懊恼的在心里抱怨着。  
不过今天早上，他终于确认了一件事：大石秀一郎果然是喜欢着菊丸英二的。一直以来不二冷眼旁观，笑着期待自己的这两位朋友能够水到渠成，自然而然的走到一起。然而大石不说什么，菊丸也完全没有什么感觉，这两人有时候实在迟钝的让人心急。  
现在大石确实告白了，可人也不在了。为什么会变成这样呢？所谓两情相悦幸福相守的情况，真的只存在于小说里么？  
那张大石写给菊丸最后的话，让不二几乎难过的没办法呼吸。然而这恰恰也证明了一点，不二没有想错，既然写了纸条，大石就不会去翻越阳台，更不会失足摔下去。  
这么简单的推理，凭手塚的头脑会想不到么？可为什么手塚却一点疑问都没有，一个字也不多说？不二承认，这个疑问从早上就一直纠缠着自己，让自己心神难安。  
大石死后，手塚国光的冷静表现一直让不二隐隐觉得心寒。看来，手塚国光原本就是个冷酷的男人。不二周助，你喜欢这么久的人，就是这么无情的家伙。  
这些年来他一直在试图说服自己，手塚那样对待自己的告白，必然有他的理由。然而心里另一个声音却同时在对他说，不管什么理由，不管为了什么，即使是拒绝也好，起码要告诉我这究竟是怎么一回事。然而手塚终究不曾解释过。  
那天一直支持着不二，让不二唯一稍感安慰的，是他知道手塚这天早上没有去跑步，这也许说明手塚虽然表情镇定，但果然心里还是不怎么舒服吧？他确实是在为大石伤心，为菊丸担心……  
然而直到桃城死在自己面前以后，直到那一夜坐在起居室的沙发上发呆的时候，不二才蓦然的想到，隔了这么多年，手塚晨跑的习惯，真的一直没有改变吗？

**10月5日**

  
真田还是如过去一般的认真，这点和手塚很像。果然他已经开始怀疑这连续发生的两次死亡事件都是犯罪了，不愧是当年警视厅最有潜力的警员之一。如果不是为了追随到国外发展绘画事业的幸村而选择了国际刑警组织，真田现在也许发展的会更好些。  
可是那个认真的男人却没有这么做，在事业和爱情二者中，他终究选择了幸村。从那时起，不二就知道，真田和手塚果然是不同的吧。  
独自回到房间里，不二突然的就感觉孤单而且寂寞。  
从窗口看了网球场上的乾和海堂的对打后，不二干脆把网球拍丢在地上，疲惫的倒在床上，依然淡淡的笑着。  
自己的笑容不知从何年何月开始已经成为习惯，就像是戴久了再也摘不掉的一个面具，即使是这种时候，仍然忍不住想笑。  
看起来除了动物和谁都不亲近的海堂，看起来除了他的数据对谁都不信任的乾，结果这两人竟然意外的契合。明明当初只是为了追求进步和胜利相互靠近却还想一直保持距离的两人，终于在不知不觉中变得密不可分。而原本贴近的两人，却又因为一方想要更加靠近反而变得疏远起来。世界上的事情往往就是这样讽刺吧？  
就比如自己和手塚之间，变成现在这种尴尬局面，究竟是不二的错，还是手塚的错，不二发现事实上自己一直都无法定论。  
正是因为矛盾，所以才痛苦。

**10月6日**

  
果然还是他吗？每当想到这点，不二心里忍不住就隐隐作痛。  
如果之前桃城的死是中毒，所有食物都是他和手塚准备的，自己没有动过手脚，那有机会下手的，只剩下手塚一人。那晚桃城死前喝的水，事后不二想想，似乎也是手塚递给他的。  
自己终于还是克制不住了。不二唇边浮起一丝微笑。原本只要面对手塚，自己的定力就一定会下降的。  
其实自己发脾气发的很无理，原本开始指责菊丸的人并不是手塚而是真田。如果真的说起来为什么真田会这样说，不二也是心里有数。  
——是的，因为他说出了昨晚幸村不在自己房间的话。不二当然知道，幸村不会在自己房间里。已经接连死了两人，重视幸村的真田是绝对不会容忍幸村独处的了。只不过他没有想到的是，他们竟然已经结婚了。  
不过那晚不二确实离开过房间，而且他去找的人也确实不在房间里，只是那个人并不是幸村，而是……手塚国光。  
所以乾提到谁昨晚不在房里就最可疑的时候，不二几乎是在那一瞬间，就脱口而出了关于对幸村质疑的话——他一直喜欢玩“杀人游戏”，他一直是很擅长“杀人游戏”的。确实，对不二而言转移其他人的注意是如此的轻而易举。似乎除了对手塚自己总是束手无策之外，不二对身边任何人，都永远是游刃有余。  
也许正因如此，自己才会喜欢上手塚这个人，这个唯一让自己束手无策的人。  
凶手不会是手塚，就算真的是……也绝对不容其他人发现是他。不二的唇边忽然浮起一丝笑意。

  
**10月7日**

  
不二没想到下一个轮到了海堂。确切点说，是没想到接连死了三人之后事情还没有到此结束。  
还不够么？已经有三人死了，再也回不来了。究竟是什么样的理由，让凶手要接连不断的动手呢？  
看过了失去大石后菊丸的反应，看过了失去桃城后越前的反应，也看过了失去海堂以后乾的反应，那如果失踪的人是自己，手塚会有怎样的反应呢？  
或者从另一方面说……手塚最后，会不会对自己下手呢？  
不对不对，不二猛地摇摇头，拍拍自己的脸颊。自己为什么在潜意识里就是认定了凶手是手塚呢？  
海堂的失踪固然让不二始料未及，但菊丸的死，却让不二更受打击。因为从某种角度说来，菊丸英二的死实在和自己不无关系，不二这样想着。  
英二，你已经被人怀疑……不，是被凶手当作挡箭牌了，为什么还要继续做这种容易被人怀疑的事情呢？干脆利落的说出来，什么都不用考虑，只把你看到的说出来！其实那时候不二真的很想在大家面前这样喊出来，然而最终他也只能努力的对菊丸说着：英二，你看到什么了？一定要说出来啊！  
可直到最后，直到菊丸跃下阳台的一刻，也还是没有说，究竟他看到了什么。他再也不会说了，再也没机会说了。这最后成了一个谜。  
刚刚究竟是为什么没有继续追问下去呢？不二站在窗前看着玻璃上自己的镜像，笑得惨然。其实真正的理由自己心知肚明——  
不二周助，你根本就是在害怕吧！你根本就是怕英二看到了不利于手塚的事情，所以你才无法下定决心去追问，无法下定决心把他留在起居室里。你自欺欺人的想着只要英二不当着所有人说出来就好，事情就都还有转圜的余地，即使真的是那个人，也还可以……  
可你丝毫没有想过英二。没有想过他失去大石以后的心情，没有想到过他发现越前死在自己身边的心情，更没想过他被人怀疑时的心情。  
其实你本可以救他的，因为他一直当你是自己最好的朋友之一，可你不但没有陪他度过难关，反而帮那凶手一起害死了他。你根本就是凶手之一。  
于是就像是为此发泄似的，不停用言语试探刺激着手塚，看着他终于开始稍微进退失据，不二的心里突然有种报复的快感。看，就算是无情如你，终究还是不能永远保持那种所谓的镇定和冷静了吧？一个声音在不二心里轻轻的说着。  
然而还有另一个声音在说：不二，其实最可恶的人就是你自己……你这样的对手塚，是在为无辜死去的菊丸报复，还是为你自己发泄情绪？  
一时间，不二头痛欲裂。

**10月8日**

  
之前所有的事件都让不二在难过和疑虑之间纠结，然而迹部的死，竟让不二第一次确实的感觉到一种名为羡慕的情愫在自己胸前蔓延。  
从小到大，不二周助一直都是别人羡慕的对象，也从不知羡慕别人的滋味。从来如此。如果不是因为这样，当年裕太也不会忍无可忍的宁可转学到寄宿学校也要离开不二身边了。  
然而现在，面对着自杀的迹部，不二却确实的在羡慕着迹部——因为忍足。原来忍足是这么的珍爱着迹部么？他从来没有考虑过，忍足和迹部之间也曾有过什么牵绊。毕竟是那个花心忍足，还有那个工作狂迹部，无论怎么看，都是绝不搭界的两人。  
忍足侑士当年曾经有过一次三天就换了两位女伴的八卦事件，那时候还有个八卦周刊想请不二写这条新闻，不二明智的婉拒了这工作。事后忍足财团果然为此把那杂志社告到破产。而迹部的名字比忍足更频繁的见诸报端，只不过每次出现，必然只出现在财经版。  
结果原来实际情况是眼前这样。尽管看上去他们不相同，不相似，但是他们相爱。有些人并不是不懂什么是爱，只是我们一直都不知道，他爱的是谁。  
那么另一些人会不会也是这样？不二胡乱的在心里猜测着。

**10月9日**

  
和幸村的谈话并不愉快。仿佛内心的一部分被人突然的挖出来的感觉，很不好，但是无从拒绝——虽然不二清楚自己所说的并非全是实情。他可不是会老老实实把自己的过去告诉别人的那类人。  
幸村的事情尽管他差不多全然知晓，但他还是要幸村拿他和真田的故事来做交换。这不过是为了让幸村不会怀疑自己所讲述的故事不是实话。毕竟那个人如此的聪明。  
那时的他确实被漠视了告白，确实被那个叫做手塚国光的男人伤害了，但这并不是在他和他私下会面的时候。事实上在这次CLUB的聚会之前，不二周助和手塚国光只见过一面，在之前青学的旧日同学会上。  
不知道是那时鬼使神差的酒精作用，还是大家的玩笑起了作用，总之结果是一样的，自己还是告白了。然后印象里唯一记得的就是手塚无动于衷恍若不闻的脸，还有一下子气氛变得诡异僵硬的同学会。不二自嘲的在心里笑着想，事实和自己对幸村所说的故事唯一不同的就是自己不是私下丢了脸而是在大庭广众之下出了洋相，天才不二周助唯一的一次洋相。从这方面说起来，也许从那时候开始自己就是恨手塚国光的，非常非常的恨，甚至于恨到认为他就是十恶不赦的凶手，是冷血无情的杀人魔吧？  
但是忍足的表现却让不二的心里产生一丝疑惑，或者说是希望。就像没有人知道忍足其实很爱迹部一样，手塚的真实想法究竟是什么呢？  
即使手塚真的不喜欢自己，他应该也会直接拒绝，或者板起脸来说不要开这种无聊的玩笑，这样才比较符合他的个性不是么？他没道理选择那种最不自然的方式拒绝。  
对于手塚这种性格，也许只有极端的做法才能迫出他的实话。不二坚信这点，于是他堂而皇之的在所有人面前宣布自己将调查出事情的真相。他必须做出一点能让那个万事成竹在胸的手塚料想不到的事情，才能让手塚国光做出一些真实的、直觉性的反应。而现在这种混乱的，难得一遇的情况，也许反而会是个很好的契机。究竟谁是凶手，凶手是不是手塚，在这一刻似乎已经不具备任何意义。其实不二潜意识里唯一想要知道的，根本只有手塚国光的事情，尽管当时他自己并不是这么认为。  
我是为了让凶手露出马脚才这样说的，不二这么对自己说，为了找到凶手，所以才在所有人面前说出这种破案宣言。  
可不二只是意识到，自己对于手塚的感情始终处于这种爱与恨之间纠结着，他没有意识到的，是他对手塚的一切信心随着手塚的沉默而完全被击溃了。

**10月10日**

  
做这一切的时候，不二忍不住心跳加速。  
差一点，就差一点点，如果不是自己先发现了尸体的话，手塚就是凶手的事情一定会被真田发现。因为乾留下了决定性的证据。他竟在临死之前把眼镜握进了手里。  
这么明显的暗示着凶手，任何人猜到真相都轻而易举。不二看到这一幕的一瞬只觉得自己几乎不能呼吸一般，然后他竟硬是扳开乾的手指，把眼镜拿了出来。虽然这一切都让不二脸色发白，然而镜子却无比忠诚的映出了不二镇定冷静的脸，同手塚一样镇定冷静的脸。  
不知道是谁说过，喜欢一个人就会希望自己和他更加相似一点。会有这么镇定的脸，是因为自己喜欢手塚喜欢到了发狂的地步吗？不二斜倚着门，看着忍足麻利的在真田的视线下进行严谨的验尸。难怪乾之前会如此冷静，把海堂藏起来的人是他自己吧？不会收拾房间的乾，房间会整齐成这样，根本只有一个原因：喜好整齐的海堂在收拾。这样看来，海堂死在乾这里就不可能是凶手特意移尸过来。  
手塚还是沉着的在参与着调查，不会有任何结果，不二于是轻轻的笑，怎么会有人调查出自己的罪行呢？不二绝望的回到自己的房间，眼神空洞的盯向天花板，结果到这时也没能听到你的实话……  
然后不二神智恍惚似的听到房门处传来的声音，神志恍惚的看着朝自己笑着的这个人——原来是他啊……不是手塚……不是呢……  
最后也……最后……尖锐的刀尖刺入腹腔的感觉，并没有一般人想象中的那么痛，这也许是因为这一瞬间不二所能想到的事情太多太多了，以至于他的大脑的每个细胞都没有余裕再去考虑、反应其他的事情。  
你并没有骗我，一直都没有，你从来不骗人的。宁可选择沉默不语，也不会骗人，手塚其实就是这样的男人不是么？可是我却不相信，还一直这么坚定的认为凶手是你，拼命的想要替你隐瞒，替你掩护，想要去保护你。我根本就没有相信过你，却还一厢情愿的认为自己一直以来都非常替你考虑。自作聪明的引开众人的视线，自作聪明的不去追问菊丸事情的真相，自作聪明的认为这一切都是为了你。  
这样自作聪明的我算哪门子的天才，根本就是世界上最愚蠢的白痴……哈哈，太好笑了，真是太好笑了……  
不二就这么灿烂的笑着，坐在门边断了气。

**章九 手塚国光**

**10月1日**

  
事实上从一开始，手塚就不过是想要来体会一下昔日投注在网球里的那种热忱的心境。他从没想过自己会是这桩系列杀人事件的见证者之一，更加不会想到，之后会发生何等可怕的事情。他所以会去参加这个什么网球CLUB，仅仅是觉得，这样或许有助于他更好的去面对现在的自己——以及早已失去的过去。  
所以当自己能主动和不二开口打招呼的时候，手塚就觉得一切终于都过去了。如他所愿，之前发生的一切都已归于无。我与你之间的那一幕戏，早在我放手的时候，就已经落幕。这是我的选择，我没必要后悔或是怎样。  
然而人的感情究竟会不会像是手塚的理智一样听从管辖，这真的很难说，就像现在，虽然在玩游戏，他的视线却总会不自觉的去追逐那个人。手塚不得不承认，自己必须要靠极大的自控力才能克制自己把下意识飘到不二周助身上的视线扯回来。当然这样的事情对手塚来说已经是驾轻就熟，因此没有任何人注意到那个以冷静著称的手塚国光现在正处在一种矛盾的情结之中。  
他从来不曾想到，只是看到这个人，就让他的意志忍不住动摇，想要对他说出自己真实的心意。可是这很难办到。他已经习惯沉默太久了，习惯到自己甚至不知道要不要说，怎么去说。  
这就譬如手塚虽然明知道杀人游戏的标准应该是由十三个人在一起玩的，可不二却说只需要十二个人。但他却并没有意思拆穿不二的谎话，反而在心里轻轻的笑了，真是的，骗人的老毛病还是没改么，原来你果然还是你，就如我依然是我。  
——这个房间里坐着各个领域的精英级人物，可是没有一个人发现手塚的心情。因为他是手塚，冷静的严谨的一丝不茍的手塚。  
隐藏自己真实感情这种事情，从很多年前，我就已经习惯了，手塚推了推自己的眼镜，神情温柔的目送着依然可以和自己开玩笑的不二飞快的闪进他的房间里。  
……假如现在被其他人看到自己的表情，说不定会吓一跳吧？手塚想着这样的情景，进入了梦乡。

  
**10月3日**

  
其实有点遗憾……如果昨天和不二谈话时幸村没有进来就好了。之前那天的晚上，手塚就忍不住这样想。在今天大石的事情发生以后，他竟情不自禁的再次这样想。  
如果是昨天的话，也许我就能告诉不二，为什么我当时没有办法响应他，为什么我一直没办法承认我喜欢他——如果他不相信我的话，我还可以让不二去问大石。大石是最清楚这里的原委的了。  
可是现在不能了。大石秀一郎竟然就这么死了。  
手塚突然觉得有些愧疚，朋友死了，自己竟然还会想到自己的这些无关紧要的事，难道原来自己是个这样自私的人么？  
不，不对，不应该是这样的。他只是一时间仍然有些不能接受这个事实——尽管表面上他还是如常的去做自己应该做的事情，忠实的履行着自己的职责。  
那个心思缜密的大石会去做翻阳台这种危险的事情吗？而且还会失足摔下去……可是他也并不认为在这里的人中，会有人想杀掉最老好人的大石。就连这样的孤僻的自己，大石也能保持朋友的关系，那么怎么会有人想杀大石？  
尽管心里疑问重重，然而在这种情况下，他就暂时接受真田的解释吧！手塚伸手揉了揉眉心。  
好累。  
从今以后，再也不会有大石那显得有些烦人有些唠叨，但无论何时想起来都十分窝心的问候了……  
手塚把头埋进了枕头里，努力尝试着入眠，却根本无法入睡。

**10月4日**

  
然而这一夜隔壁不二的房间相当安静，没有半点多余的声音，手塚稍稍觉得有点安心。当然，这一点点的安心在他看到不二红肿的眼眶时，就已经消失得无影无踪了。  
他哭过了？他竟然会哭！那个成天保持着灿烂笑容的不二周助竟然也会哭？手塚努力的凝视着面前的人，却发现自己原来始终看不懂他。就好像，他从来不认为不二会哭一样的看不懂他。  
一时间手塚觉得有些尴尬，他下意识的想要转移话题，却从不二的口中听到了最让他无法相信的一个线索。大石给菊丸写了一张纸条？可假如大石真的留下了那张纸条，那他又怎么会去翻越阳台？  
有问题！可是不二怎么察觉不到这件事有问题？手塚下意识的保持沉默，这自然并不会引起任何人的怀疑——手塚国光的沉默和严肃，就像不二的笑脸一样，已经成为一种惯例。  
不过，今天的不二实在很不对劲，似乎做什么事情，都一副心不在焉的样子。而且只要自己一开口，不二就像一只张开身上所有刺的刺猬一样。  
不二一定还在记恨之前的那件事。把饭菜端上餐桌的时候，手塚笃定的想着。  
可是他还会有机会解释么？这天晚餐时，不二和周围的众人谈笑甚欢，根本无暇搭理本就话少的手塚。手塚皱皱眉头，抿了口酒。  
如果桃城和海堂不是再次大吵了起来，大概手塚连开口的机会都没有——想到这里，手塚忍不住有种想要苦笑的冲动。  
他原本不想管的，反正他们是经常这样吵来吵去的，从在青学网球部的时候不就是这样么？如果不是他听到有人说他们是喝多了，应该让他们喝点水冷静冷静，那他可能还会呆在一边静待这两个人自己冷静下来。其实也确实不用手塚出面，不二和乾都在，这两人实在不可能打起架来。  
可意外就这么发生了，就在一瞬间的功夫，桃城就倒了下去。  
假如那时候有人稍微能从突然倒下的桃城身上分出一点点注意力，那么大家一定会惊讶，那个一直看似木讷不通人情的手塚竟然大违本性的特别叮咛忍足：  
……顺便叫越前过来。  
事后手塚冷静下来仔细的想了想，就是他自己也不知道，自己当时为什么竟会下意识的说出这句话来。

**10月5日**

  
短短这么两天的时间，就连续发生了两起死亡事件，这确实不太正常。虽然这件事是非常严肃的没错，然而听到真田再次提到下山的事情时，手塚却突然觉得有点好笑。  
假如真田真的有那个打算的话，怎么会有询问大家意见的余暇？唯一的解释就是就连真田弦一郎自己，也不怎么想要离开这个地方。但他并不想要追问真田到底是什么原因让他不想要离开别墅，他并不是个喜欢打听别人八卦的人。不过和真田的想法相反，手塚并不认为让人下山对这件事能有多大的意义。假如把凶手留下，那很可能等报案者带着警察回来的时候，人都死光了。另一种可能就是，这两件事万一真的是不幸的意外的话，那这种小题大做的处理方法，未免让人觉得太过可笑了。  
手塚暗暗摇摇头，径自检查着桃城的房间。  
桃城的业务远比手塚想象中的发展的还要好。这让手塚稍微感到一丝意外，他一直无法想象那个总是一副单纯模样的桃城在金融界大展拳脚的模样，以至于当初桃城打来电话问手塚要不要把自己的财务管理也托给桃城的事务所时，手塚一时间还有点反应不过来。因此意外而又不意外的一点发现，就是在这栋别墅里的所有人，竟然都和桃城有部分业务上的往来。  
……就连自己也不例外。手塚捏着那张一片空白的，只写有手塚国光名字的财务单，默默的把它放回了那一叠空白的财务单里。  
如果杀死桃城是因为是经济问题的话，那岂不是人人都有动机？

**10月6日**

  
这不是不二第一次发脾气了，早在国中一年级手塚带伤和不二比赛的时候，不二就已经朝自己发过一次脾气了。看来自己似乎很擅长让不二生气，手塚暗自苦笑。  
其实他并不是认定菊丸是凶手，昨天的情况很混乱，谁下的手很难说，而且把菊丸和越前的尸体放在一起的手法，栽赃的痕迹也未免太明显了点吧！越前是在自己的房间被杀的，而当时菊丸就在他身边，凶手这样做的目的，真的只是为了嫁祸菊丸那么简单？  
也许不二指责的对，自己确实是养成了职业病，就连完全信任菊丸的话他都说不出口。他明明应该知道，那个像猫一样的男人，不，事实上菊丸英二根本就还是个孩子，他是不可能去杀人的。  
可是谁知道真相是什么？他已经处理过太多案件，见过太多看似纯良的，无辜的，单纯的凶手。他能保证菊丸不会是继那些人之后又一个杀人凶手吗？  
他不能。虽然他并不愿意认定菊丸是嫌疑人，可他也想不出谁可能是凶手，任何人都有可能，可是任何人又都没有可能。  
当初刚到这里时大家能够坐在这个起居室里安然的玩着杀人游戏，而现在谁也不愿意再多提这事，仿佛那游戏是一切恐怖事件开始的凶兆。明明初来那天喧闹的起居室所留下的记忆还如此鲜活，然而现在却已经如此的安静冷清，甚至演变成了只有他一个人呆在这房间里看着大家在这里留下的点滴痕迹感伤的地步。  
到底是什么地方出了问题，会让事情朝这个方向发展下去呢？就如同当年他和不二的事情一样，明明是互相喜欢的，到底是被什么事情摆布，才使我们疏远到了这种地步呢？  
手塚从小就很听爷爷的话。爷爷一直都说，只要努力就一定有收获。他对此曾坚信不疑，无论是学业，是网球，还是后来的事业，似乎全都在验证着爷爷的教诲。然而这一次，他却第一次发现自己原来这样无力。他无力改变许多事情，甚至于无力改变自己和不二之间的关系——尽管他是如此的喜欢着那个人。  
算了，我不可能改变已经发生的历史，没有人能做到这点，我所能做的，只是让受害者的数目不要再增加而已。手塚这么对自己说着。  
他也确实付诸行动了。他看出了海堂想要下山报案，并阻止了想要独自下山的海堂，严肃的提醒他就算这样做，也不能立刻将凶手绳之以法，并且现在独自一人是非常危险的。相反，留在这个别墅里等到网球CLUB的人上山再做决定更为正确。而海堂也接受了他的建议，一切还是比较顺利的。  
手塚满意的对自己说，不能再出现什么事情了，他不能再失去一个昔日的好友和同伴——结果就在不久以后，他却意外的得知，海堂也失踪了。

**10月7日**

  
那天所有人都在拼命的找着海堂，手塚也不例外。事实上，他几乎已经做好了这样的心理准备——说不定他们只能找到海堂的尸体，可能已经冰冷，也可能还温热，或者如越前的安然而逝又或者像大石那样呆呆的看着天空……  
手塚情不自禁的诅咒自己此时过剩的想象力，原来自己竟然是个想象力丰富的家伙，有这份才能或是天赋，干脆不要做检察官而去写推理小说好了。因为过度震惊的事实，似乎已经让手塚引以为傲的冷静变得不再那么完美了。起码在过去，他绝不会为不二的态度而疑神疑鬼。  
在起居室谈话时，不二冷漠的语气，让手塚情不自禁的反思自己到了别墅以后是不是什么时候得罪了不二，以至于不二对自己的态度每况愈下。然而百思不得其解，他和从前相比，并没有什么变化，起码在其他人的眼里还是这样的。也许，在不二的眼中，自从那件事情发生以后，自己就已经变了吧！  
刻意忽视掉被不二甩开时的心痛，手塚依然用平静的表情，走在不二身边。现在他唯一能做的，就是呆在不二身边——不论发生了什么事。  
手塚相信自己的做法应该是正确的。因为他已经确认，不二也会哭泣，也会伤心，也会难过，最近发生的事情，已经太多太多的打乱了天才不二的完美步调。他已经不再是那个让人看来完美得近乎不真实的天才不二了，他在不经意中向手塚展现着自己更真实的一面。  
——尽管也许不二自己并未察觉这一点。  
手塚承认自己现在变得很奇怪，虽然不二对自己的态度变得越来越诡异，甚至于可以说越来越恶劣，可是他却越来越不想离开这个人的身边。  
他曾经那么想要尽自己的最大努力逃离不二，而他也几乎确实的做到了。只不过是因为这一系列的死亡事件，就让手塚之前的一切努力化为了虚幻。  
会变得更加迷恋现在的不二，难道自己是受虐狂吗？手塚觉得自己现在的想法简直不可理喻。  
结果，这个生日就成为手塚所度过的三十多个生日里，想的最多的一个生日。他确实不停的在想很多事情：比如究竟海堂人在何处，菊丸的死究竟是为了什么，不二模棱两可不停挑衅自己的行为又是为了什么……等等  
菊丸之前究竟看到了什么，此时的手塚已无从猜测。然而他却从来没有想过，菊丸可能看到自己和海堂对话，劝他不要下山的时刻。

**10月8日**

  
这天早上，手塚听着幸村用一种最为诡异的神情宣布了一个最让他无法相信的消息。迹部景吾自杀了——当然也有可能是他杀。虽然幸村没有这么说，但隐藏在背后的语义手塚还听得出来。  
可是不管是如何高明的侦探，即使是赫尔克里·波洛或是歇洛克·福尔摩斯，也会下结论说这根本就是个无可怀疑的自杀场景。手塚并不认为那罪犯可以高明到先模仿迹部的笔迹写下遗书再如此顺利的把他置之死地。要知道，迹部可不仅仅是网球高手，身为富家子弟、绑匪的绝佳目标之一长大的他，自卫术也是一流。  
迹部勉强也可以算是手塚的朋友，虽然这个朋友的定义恐怕和通常绝大多数时候对于朋友的定义不太一样。迹部活着的时候更愿意认定手塚是自己的对手。当然，这仅限于当年他们都在打网球的时候。后来迹部从商，而手塚则成了检察官，这两种职业根本没有什么可比性，对手一词当然也就失去了其存在的意义。  
但是从另一种角度来说，往往对手是比朋友更为互相了解的两个人，手塚和迹部也许就是这样。凭手塚对迹部的了解，他实在难以想象只是因为昨天遇到菊丸自杀的惊吓就让迹部跑去自杀。那个人可是那个迹部景吾！他哪里是那么容易被人摆布的对象？那可是个斗志高昂到无法打倒的男人，而且任何时候，都绝对不会轻易放弃——当然，若是他真的决意放弃，决绝的程度也无人能比。  
……是谁能够对那个迹部景吾产生如此大的影响，甚至于让他无法忍耐到想要自杀的地步？让他决绝的放弃生命，做到这种地步？  
答案似乎已经是呼之欲出。  
但是这究竟是为了什么？没有理由，没有证据，有的仅仅是手塚国光灵光乍现时的一点猜测。他只能对那个人加以逼迫，不合时宜的追问关于验尸的相关事宜，希望那个一向谨慎入微的男人能够在这样的打击和逼迫下露出哪怕一点点的马脚也好。  
尽管这样在别人眼中，手塚国光可能会显得很残忍。但此时，他已经顾不了许多了。

  
**10月9日**

  
很多人都知道不二和幸村从前一天晚上就呆在一起聊天一直到这天的清晨来临。但没人知道手塚国光这天晚上彻夜不眠——当然，也许凶手除外。  
其实那天手塚醒得很早，他本打算早早的吃好早餐以后，尽量表现的对破案不甚热心，然后悄悄去检查一下尸体，再去重新勘察一次现场，看看能不能发现一些什么。但是不二却再次做出了出乎他意料的事情。  
他竟然公开的挑衅凶手！  
手塚确信自己的想法没错，不二他就是在公开的挑衅。事实上那间屋子里的人，会有人听不出不二那话里有话的“破案宣言”吗？  
说穿了，这就是一种以自己为饵食的做法，想看看凶手会不会对自己下手。他会说那些话，并不是因为他对破案有了什么把握，或者掌握了什么关键的线索，顶多也只是怀疑猜测的程度。他知道不二确实很聪明，但以这些天不二激动的情绪来看，他不可能有足够缜密冷静的逻辑思维去思考究竟谁才是真正的凶手。  
他是白痴还是怎样，竟然说无论什么样的代价他都能够接受。那个罪犯已经杀了多少人了？他根本不会介意再多杀一个……这简直就是无意义的牺牲！手塚恼火的守在门外，用能冻死人的视线盯着不二的房门，仿佛那视线能把门看穿一样。  
那晚，手塚很生气。可与此同时的是那晚他始终没有片刻合眼。

**10月10日**

  
手塚不能否认，在看到乾的尸体时，他的第一个想法就是杀人灭口。乾可能留下了什么线索，或者什么证据，所以凶手不得不杀掉他以保护自己。这也就是说，破案似乎已经成为了可能？一时间这种兴奋感席卷了手塚全身，以至于他甚至无暇顾及和乾死在一起的，还有早在几天前就已经失踪的海堂薰的尸体。  
然而搜索的结果让人失望，也或许是那凶手实在太过聪明，以至于早就发现了乾留下的线索和证据？很有可能。  
是你吧？然而，就在起居室独处的时候，不二的声音淡淡的在手塚的耳边响起，让他一时间几乎喘不过气来。  
手塚关上自己刚刚打开的房门，停住脚步，困扰的回过头看着不二依然站在窗前的身影。他在说什么……  
是你吧，手塚。不二的声音再次响起，这次他干脆回过头来，凝视着手塚的眼，眼神冷得像冰。  
手塚觉得自己的喉咙里像是哽了冰块一样，一句话也说不出来。原来一直以来，不二在怀疑的人是手塚国光。  
好笑，这还真是很好笑。手塚真的很想要努力的仰头大笑。他这辈子还从来没做过这样的事情。可能是因为没做过，所以就算是这种情况下，他竟然也做不到。明明是那么好笑的笑话的。  
他以为不二对自己其实是很亲近的，他以为不二是真的很喜欢很喜欢自己，所以才能对着自己展现更真实的自我。他早就已经发现了，现在的自己比从前的任何时候都还要爱不二周助这个人，甚至爱到了不可能放弃的地步。  
很久之前，他曾不止一次的认为只有自己才堪与这不二相匹。然而当他因伤无法继续职业网球生涯而不得不退役时，他就认定自己已经不再是能够和那个完美的天才不二周助相匹配的人物了。他曾仅因为这样的简单的理由纠缠于心而不得不千方百计的从不二身边逃离，仅仅因为那个时候的自己太过卑微无力，而无法响应那个太过完美的不二难得说出来的那句“我爱你”。  
然而这次的一系列事件让手塚国光第一次清楚的认知到，不二也是个平凡普通的人，也有和常人一般无二的情感，甚至比其他人还要敏锐纤细上好几分。可惜他了解这点已经太迟了，他不仅失去了自己深爱的不二，甚至连不二的信任也全然失去。  
结果，那晚手塚留在了起居室里。这将是手塚国光这辈子最后悔的一个选择。

**10月11日**

  
手塚举起手枪的时候，心里除了茫然别无所想。因为再也不存在任何意义。  
无论是揭穿凶手，还是洗刷自己的冤屈，亦或者是生命本身……这些事情对于手塚而言都已经无意义，无价值了。因为不管做什么，不二周助再也不可能复活了。  
他本可以早点和不二说清楚，本可以告诉他很多事，本不打算离开他身边的……本来，不二可以不用死的。手塚坐在不二的尸体边，轻轻环着不二的肩，其实真正害死你的人不是那个凶手，而是我。现在我可以这么做了，我可以抱着你了，你不会介意对吧？  
刚刚发现不二尸体的时候，手塚只是静静的盯着靠在墙边微笑着死去的不二，尽管那张面孔变得苍白，却并未有损他精致的容颜，那依然笑得灿烂的唇角，也让人有想吻上去的冲动。然而直到此刻，手塚才蓦然发现自己就连像之前忍足那样冲过去抱着对方尸体的资格都没有。  
他和他，什么也不是。  
所以他只能这样远远的看着死去的不二。不二就这么死了，还没有听到他的那句我爱你，就死了。  
唯一让他欣慰的是他看到了不二的笑脸。只有手塚国光才能够明白笑容背后的含义——太好了，杀人凶手不是手塚国光。  
你果然还是喜欢我的，这就足够了。手塚扣动了扳机，那时候他也是微笑着的。

 


	18. 真相篇-6

**章十 真田、幸村和越前龙雅的最后时光**

 

终于可以离开这里了，坐在由龙雅驾驶的大巴车里，幸村却并没有松了一口气似的心情。  
“忍足实在不太对劲。”幸村望着窗外飞速向后移动的树木，不无担心的说。“他一个人留在那个别墅里……弦一郎，你说他会不会因为迹部的事情想不开？”  
“……”然而真田却什么都没说。他直觉的觉得有哪里不对劲，而且是很不对劲。  
“弦一郎？”幸村看出真田在出神，忍不住出声唤道。“怎么了？”  
“越前龙雅先生。”真田突然抬起头来。“你……为什么会想着带一个橘子上山来？为什么要随身带一个橘子来放到越前龙马的手里？”  
幸村不由得一震，“因为去吊唁死去的龙马才会这样做的行为，前提是要在上山之前知道龙马已经死了的事实……难道说……”  
“吶，真田君，有很多事情呢，其实在一开始行动的时候就可以预见到最后的结局……”越前龙雅的声音竟似乎带着笑意。  
“什么意思？”真田警惕的看向越前龙雅，一只手按在枪套上，另一只手紧抓着身边幸村的手。  
越前龙雅却对真田严肃的口吻无动于衷，仍然淡淡的说着：“其实我早就知道，如果那个桃城死了，可能龙马也活不下去了。我也想过，龙马会不会在自己死之前下手把桃城杀掉，他可不想让自己心爱的人看着自己慢慢病死的模样。看起来我算是蛮了解弟弟的好哥哥呢！”  
“你的意思是说，越前龙马才是杀死桃城的真凶吗？”听到这话，幸村的声音不受控制的微微颤抖着。  
“其实也算是差不多吧……”越前龙雅干脆笑出声来，“其实，人类真的是经常会做一些明知是很愚蠢可偏偏又还是要做的事情呢。”  
“喔？”真田耐着性子继续听着，也许，这才是让他一直以来无法安心的关键，这才是这次杀人之旅的真相。  
“当你真的爱上一个人的时候，一旦这个世界上没了这个人，那你就不能活。所以这件事从一开始，就注定了最后的结果。这是没有人能够逃的过的。”越前龙雅的语气听起来理所当然。  
幸村听到这里，却说不出一点反驳的话来，因为他隐隐约约的觉得，这话真的是大有道理。大石死了，菊丸活不下去，桃城死了，越前龙马也活不下去，这样说来，迹部死了，忍足也……  
“回去，快点回去，不然忍足他会……”幸村不敢把这可怕的猜想说出口来，仿佛说出来这就会成为现实一样。  
可是龙雅似乎并不顾虑这些，而是痛痛快快的说了出来：“不然他也会死的，幸村君，你是想说这个吗？是啊，他大概也会死的，因为他的愚蠢计划，害死了他最爱的迹部景吾，他当然活不下去了。”  
真田皱起了眉，“那么，凶手其实是忍足？”  
“不然你以为会是谁？”龙雅嗤之以鼻，“你真的认为会是那个正直过头的手塚国光吗？”  
“为什么他要这么做？”  
“因为他疯了，傻了，呆掉了。”越前龙雅说的十分轻巧，“其实人长大以后往往会变傻。譬如手塚现在只是个连面对自己感情都缺乏勇气的没胆量的家伙，想不到成年以后那家伙会变成那副模样，他小的时候不是很勇敢吗？”  
“住口……手塚他……”幸村想要阻止越前龙雅，然而越前龙雅却还是自顾自的说了下去。  
“还有不二周助，他也不是个天才啊，只是个缺乏自己是被爱着的自信的可怜虫。人总是很迟钝，可是也不能迟钝的感觉不到自己所爱的人其实也是爱着自己的吧？”  
“我们确实都很傻。”幸村苦笑着。“会发生这些事，也许都是因为我们太傻了……”  
真田哼了一声，“那么你呢？”  
“我？”越前龙雅的声音冷下来。“我是所有人中最傻最笨的一个。”  
“哦？”真田很有兴趣的问。  
“我明明什么都明白，明明什么都知道，可是我却还是掺和到这件事里，你说，我是不是很傻呢？”  
幸村盯着龙雅的背影，轻轻的说道：“不，就算是明白这个道理，你也只是明白越前龙马心里真正想要的事情，才去做这些的吧？因为，你其实真的很爱他。”  
“呐，没想到我会在最后的时候遇到知音。”越前龙雅很愉悦的笑了。“虽然是最后的时刻，已经太迟了，不过，请容许我好好的说一句，很高兴认识你们。”  
“不，还不晚，我们回去，把忍足带走，你并没杀人，如果愿意作证的话……”真田的话被越前龙雅的笑声打断了。  
“真田君，你觉得忍足侑士会放我们安然离开下山去吗？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“其实从刚刚，我就已经发现了，”龙雅平静的转过头，不再开车，而是看着车里的仅存的两位乘客，真田和幸村，“剎车已经失灵了。”  
“……还真是，彻底完美的犯罪啊。”真田和龙雅对视了一眼，很平静的说。“忍足侑士，确实是个天才，可惜，他无论怎样的精心算计，也没能得到他想要的东西。”  
听到这话，幸村深深吸了一口气，伸出手挽住了真田的手臂，脸上毫无惊惶的神色，反而带着淡淡的笑容。“弦一郎，我们比他们都幸福，不是吗？”

**章十一 忍足侑士**

永远不会再有人知道，关于这一切的一切，忍足侑士是怎么想的。包括和他最最亲近的迹部，挑唆他做出这一切的谦也，都不知道。  
其实很多事情，忍足自己也不清楚，他只知道，他太爱迹部，所以他不能让迹部离开自己，他也不能让迹部受到伤害。然后谦也告诉他，其实一切都很简单。  
——杀人不难。  
也许就连忍足侑士自己也不知道，为什么自己会做出如此疯狂的行为和举动。其实原本没有必要做到这种地步，可是忍足那时候却不懂。从他把那一封封的死亡请柬寄给那些本来毫不相干的人们开始，他已经堕入一场注定的悲剧之中。等到他想要醒悟的时候，一切皆已太迟，再没办法弥补。因为这一切已经发生，死去的人再无法复活，所以甚至于没有人知道他是否后悔过，没有人……  
只有他自己，才清楚自己做过什么，想过什么。

**10月1日**

  
其实我早就知道，这一切定能成为永远的谜，这一定会是一次完美的犯罪。  
一切的准备都异常顺利而且完美，每一点细节我都再三推敲，就连装饰我也是按照每个人的爱好去布置的。  
我承认我是个极端自私的家伙，我不愿意失去我所爱的人，不想和那个人分开，为了和他在一起，就算牺牲全世界的人，我都在所不惜。不过，我还是希望他们能够在这栋别墅里得到最好最完美的享受——在他们死前最后的享受。这大概是我作为凶手的一点小小的仁慈。  
当然，在准备这栋别墅的时候，我费了不少的脑筋和心血，便于我更好的进行我的计划。为了保险起见，除了我和小景的房间，我还在每个人的房间里特别安装了一个小设备，一旦外界的光源消失，空调就会开始释放含有微量乙醚的空气，而随着天色渐明，它也会自动的将药物释放量逐渐减少直到停止。只有这样做我才能保证，在夜里我有所行动的时候，不会有任何人干扰我。  
现在好了，一切准备就绪。按照请柬上指定的时间和地点，该到的人都到齐了，越前龙雅把我们载上山，然后，一切即将开始……  
这天晚上，如同预示着即将发生的事情一般，不二居然提议玩一个名为杀人游戏的游戏。当然，他并不会知道，就在这栋房子里，即将上演的，是一幕真实的“杀人游戏”。那时候我真的很想笑，事实上我也确实一直在笑着看着面前的这些家伙们。我真的很想知道，几天以后，你们还会露出这样的表情来吗？哼……  
这晚临睡前，小景逃避的态度让我再次确认了一次，这个计划的实施是必须的——这是为了把他留在我身边的一场特殊典礼。

**10月2日**

  
今天是小景值日的日子，能吃到小景亲手做的饭，我很开心。  
小景为我们做了丰盛的一餐，他还不知道，我也为他准备了一份大礼，能让我们在一起的大礼。  
回房间的时候，我看到桃城，满脸担心的把越前龙马的病况透露给他，看着他目瞪口呆的样子，我觉得非常满意。我和桃城接触的算是比较频繁，他这个人的特点我很了解。虽然表面上看起来桃城大大咧咧，但实际上他却是个心思细腻观察入微的男人，可说是相当不好对付。他最大的也是唯一的软肋，就是越前龙马。这种失魂落魄情况下的桃城，就不可能再有什么多余的心思去考虑周围的事情了，我也就不必担心他接下来有可能破坏我的计划。  
之后，也就是轮到我行动的时候了。  
其实我本来是想用事先准备好的毒蛇来实施我的第一个计划的，但是当我潜入大石房间时，我却意外的发现，大石自己提供给我一个更妙的办法——他正在翻越阳台。  
几乎是下意识的，我轻轻走到他身后，伸出手。他带着惊讶的神情摔了下去，我知道，他活不成了。  
谦也说的的确没错，杀人并不难。可其实事后想想，我也有点后怕，万一当时大石并没有专心致志的在翻阳台的话，径直进入房间的我很有可能会被发现的。不能不说，我实在很运气。但我也不存什么侥幸心理，幸运不会一直持续下去的，我今后应当更谨慎一点才是。  
抱着这样的想法，我最后一次检查了一边大石的房间，然后，我看见那可怜的家伙留下的最后一件东西，是写给菊丸的一张纸条——  
我喜欢你。  
显然，大石改变了主意，想来想去，用纸条告白还是不如自己亲口告白更好些。所以他才打算翻越阳台，去找不肯给他开门的菊丸说个明白。  
我知道我这样做很愚蠢，但是我却没办法控制我自己这样愚蠢的做法。  
我把那纸条塞进了菊丸的门缝里。

**10月3日**

  
这天早晨，所有人都在为大石的死而心神不定中，我也被叫去帮忙验尸。在验尸这点上，我没有撒谎，也没有隐瞒。可以说是坦诚的把我所检验出的情况如实告诉给真田和手塚知道。  
其实可能在一般人的印象里，作为临时的验尸官，我应该最有机会弄虚作假。确实，这是个好机会，但是这么做的前提条件是当时和我在一起的警察以及检察官是个白痴。显然，真田和手塚都不是白痴。  
不过我这样说，不晓得会不会对真田的评价有点高了，他一下子就判定了大石的死是个意外。虽然这结果是我所期盼的，不过这过程如此顺利，还是让我觉得自己的运气实在很不一般。  
小景今天的心情不太好，但对我给他过生日的提议，并没有十分反对。我了解小景，他能不反对，那就可以理解为很愿意，很喜欢了。

**10月4日**

  
我实在不知道手塚昨夜到底在搞什么。但我却可以肯定，以他对大石秀一郎的了解，这个男人一定知道大石应该不会是那种轻易就去冒险而又不小心谨慎的人。也许正因为这样，昨夜隔壁的手塚一度离开过自己的房间，我甚至能听到他屏着呼吸，轻轻的脚步声。他去调查了吗？  
对桃城出手的方法很冒险。其实从开始我就一直在冒险。  
手塚拿给桃城的那杯水，是我精心调制的死亡之水，喝了它，人自然而然会发生心力衰竭的情况，看上去很像是突发心脏病的症状。除非紧急洗胃，不然的话很难救回来。当然，在山上的别墅，自然是没办法洗胃的，所以桃城的死，也是注定的了。  
事实上我也是在赌博。我在赌有人会听到那句“应该让他喝点水清醒一下”的话，我在赌有人会拿起那杯水在那个时候递给桃城，当然我没想到这个实行者居然刚好是手塚。给桃城下毒可能是个小概率事件。然而作为人类，喝水的机会却太多了，如果那杯水没有人递给桃城，那么起居室里的水桃城也可能会喝，他房间里的水他也可能会喝到……总之，只要他需要喝水，那么，他迟早会中毒的。  
不过在这事件里还是发生了一些让我很诧异的事情。尽管越前龙雅保证这个计划一定会顺利实现，然而在它真的发生在我眼前时，我还是觉得不可思议。  
——原来爱一个人，还可以爱到下手送他去死的地步，这也算是十分惊人的了。越前龙马让我有大开眼界之感。如果当时不是那么混乱，如果不是这两人的关系如此的亲密，也许会有人注意到，就在我抢救桃城武的时候，越前居然不为人注意的，抬起了桃城的头，阻碍了他气管的畅通……他，在间接的下手杀害桃城。  
明明下毒却在假意救人的我，表面担心然后却狠下杀手的越前龙马……人，还真是很虚伪的一种生物啊……

**10月5日**

  
我以为，真田弦一郎那个人，既然能做到国际刑警的位置，起码会稍稍的聪明一点呢……想不到他竟然想出这么个好笑的点子，下山去？谁和谁去？谁留下？谁敢留下？谁敢离开？  
人是不愿彼此信任的动物，这点我早就明白了。读大学的时候，我其实对心理学更感兴趣，掌握人类的心理是一件极度具有挑战性而又有趣的事情。虽然小景以前也曾经半开玩笑的说，就算不必学什么心理学，我也能很好的摸清别人的心思，但我还是坚持那只不过是因为我对小景的感情而导致的一种本能反应。对于其他人，我还没有信心能做到这点。  
现在，看着周围的众人心神不宁的样子，我突然觉得小景不愧是洞察力惊人，他看我看得果然很透彻，比我自己看的还要透彻。  
我不知道真田叫我再次去验尸是不是有点怀疑我，然而我却知道，对于现在已经开始疑神疑鬼的真田弦一郎而言，他最想听到的话，并不是这些人的死不是凶杀案之类的话，相反，他希望听到别人确定或者不确定的赞同他心里想着却不愿意说出来的话：这些死者可能都是被杀的。  
我如他所愿，告诉他，大石头上的伤可能是被人用钝器打出来的。说这话时我仔细观察着真田陷入思考中的脸，强忍着笑意，天，我这个凶手心知肚明，那根本不是被人打出来的！可真田，却相信了。  
人喜欢接受和自己想法一致的观点，这是人可悲的劣习。我对越前龙马这样说着，从药箱里拿出药瓶递给他。  
听到这话时越前疑惑的看了看我，我朝他笑笑，告诉他：所以我相信你找我要安眠药只是因为你身体不适而失眠，没有其他的目的。  
越前的脸色有些难看，他道了谢，拿着药离开了我的房间。我摸摸口袋里那串这别墅里各个房间的钥匙，知道今晚又有的忙了。

**10月6日**

  
今天早上，我虽然早有心理准备，还是被菊丸的那一声惨叫吓得不轻。这家伙还真是很能叫嘛！  
昨天越前找我要安眠药当然不是因为他失眠，而是他想要自杀，当然，作为医生我熟知那药量足以致死。那时候我觉得，这可能是个不错机会，因为这样的话我的目标就只剩下那个菊丸了。  
菊丸会突然跑到越前房间，和尸体共处，自然是我把菊丸搬进了越前的房间里。我所以会做这些事，并不是为了把杀人的罪名嫁祸给菊丸，尽管目前的大多数证据看起来已经足够把他送上审判席了。  
但是对于真田和手塚这两个见惯各类案件的人而言，越是值得怀疑的对象，通常反而不会是真正的凶手，更何况根据手塚对菊丸这个人的了解，他认定菊丸杀人的可能几乎约等于不可能。  
在这种浅显明白的情况下，我倒是对不二周助的过激反应感到相当有趣。我实在不太能理解，为什么这家伙对手塚具有这么明显的……呃，敌意。不二似乎认定了，手塚已经把菊丸当成凶手在对待了一样。  
老实说，看到这样的情景，我还真有点同情那个严肃的有点木讷的手塚国光起来。  
我自觉还是表现的一如平时，可没想到小景竟会那么快看透这一切。  
他烦躁不耐的在所有人都离开餐厅以后和我摊牌，锐利的眼神让我也觉得任何事情在他的面前都无可遁形。我只好实话实说。  
关于那本《禁忌故事》里的事情，关于它的翻译者大石，看过书稿的菊丸，想帮弟弟完成愿望的龙雅，得了绝症的龙马，还有能从账户中看出我和小景之间关系的桃城。  
我不想被这些人，这些事，破坏或者说是影响到我和小景之间的关系。我也无意向小景隐瞒这些。但事实上我们的谈话的重点其实并非是这些杀人事件，而是——  
忍足侑士，你老实告诉本大爷，你想没想过万一你被人发现应该怎么办？小景的表情紧张认真。  
我心里一暖，小景果然很关心我，或者换句话说，在我和小景的眼中，也许除了彼此，谁都不再是值得我们关注关心的对象。我们的感情已经有限到只能提供给那个特定的人的地步，这或许有点悲哀，但让我们彼此庆幸的是，我们对对方的爱，还从没有枯竭过。  
所以我轻轻对小景说，没关系的，不用担心。  
然后，我们听到了一个消息：海堂失踪了。

**10月7日**

  
海堂失踪了，这简直让我觉得匪夷所思。这是超出我计划中的一环，我不明白海堂薰能去哪里。  
不过发生这件事，也间接的让菊丸陷入了更加不安的境地，菊丸的表现让我非常满意。他距离我所希望的崩溃程度已经为时不远，他最终崩溃的时候，我的计划也就划上了句号。  
等我们离开这别墅时，只要启动自动引火装置，就再没有任何证据。这案件将永远成为悬案，我的计划，也完美的成功了。  
我并没有理由对海堂薰下手，毕竟他既不知道关于我和小景之间的事情，也不知道我杀人的事情，我没理由去伤害他。  
我也是这样对小景说的。然后我悲哀的发现，小景并不相信我的话。  
他故意闹性子跑出房间，还和我单独去打网球，就是为了借机和我谈话，可是我却是千真万确的不知道海堂薰的去向，小景这种怀疑的态度，让我有些恼火。  
我明智的决定不再提到这个话题，避免和小景争执，而只是安安稳稳的和小景打了一场网球。我有预感，这件事就快结束了，到时候我可以再慢慢和小景解释。  
现在想想，也许我的决定，根本不明智。  
——就在我们打完网球回去的时候，菊丸跳楼自杀了，死在小景的脚下。如我所料，失去爱人，被怀疑，精神压力到极点崩溃的菊丸一定会自己选择死亡之路，不需我再出手。  
但我确实没想到竟偏偏是在小景走到那里的时候……冥冥之中，似乎有种可怖的巧合，我尽力不让自己去考虑这些，继续完美的伪装着陪小景回房间的时候，他盯着我的眼，握着我的手这样说着，侑士，我们这样做真的对么？  
我没有回答，只是安慰的朝小景笑着，离开了他的房间。  
假如那时候我能知道接下来会发生什么事，我宁可死，也不会离开迹部景吾半步。

**10月8日**

  
我不能相信我眼前的一切。小景死了，那我做了这些事，到底是为了什么？  
我茫然的紧紧抱着小景，只有我知道，你留下那句我已经不能再忍受了的深意。那么你自杀，是不够信任我？还是在畏惧着什么？  
海堂……海堂薰，我没有对付过他……小景，你听到了没有……  
然后我抱着小景的身体从房间里走出来，然后我经过乾的房间，然后……我听到了一个声音，一个本该消失的人的声音。  
那是海堂薰的声音。

**10月9日**

  
事情发展到这个地步，一切已经超出了我的计划范围之内，起初我所设想的一切已经不再可能，我现在唯一想要做的，就是先替小景报仇，然后履行我对小景的承诺——我绝对不会被任何人发现的。  
不二的虚张声势让我有点意外，这是他向我提出的挑战。我不急着应对，因为相比之下，我知道，除我之外，有个人更加介意不二的这一番话。  
——手塚国光。也许在其他人眼里他还是一副安稳的模样，然而那没有放好的椅子却出卖了他的心神不宁。手塚，果然也是爱着不二的。  
说实话，之前我做调查的时候，就对这些人明明相爱却不曾走到一起而感到莫名其妙。如果是身为平常人的他们，要想在一起，应该远比我和小景相守更容易吧……  
想到小景，我的心忍不住狠狠的疼起来。如果不是乾贞治和海堂薰联合起来上演海堂失踪的这一幕戏，小景就不会死，我坚信这一点。因此，我绝不能放过这两人。  
我恢复了正常，起码在表面上是这样。  
那天晚上我偷偷潜入乾贞治的房间，把毒蛇的尖牙放到他们颈边时，我想到了海堂昔日那个“蝮蛇”的外号，“蝮蛇”最终死于蛇吻，这让我突然觉得有点好笑。  
这条蛇明明是准备用在大石身上的东西，却意外的用在这两人的身上。也许有很多事情，都是注定好的，这些事也不能怪我，一切都是注定好的。我冷漠的看着深受蛇毒侵蚀的乾握紧身边海堂的手，然后从乾那个新的笔记本上撕下来一页白纸在手里紧紧揉碎。  
这样，那自以为聪明的真田，一定会认为，这是凶手在杀人灭口吧。我在心里偷笑着，离开了乾贞治的房间。  
本来一切都还算是非常顺利，然而回房时我却惊出一身冷汗，我隐约看到手塚房间里传出的微弱灯光……那夜他没有睡，是为了……不二周助？

**10月10日**

  
我没想过乾会留下什么死亡讯息。或者说，我没想到他居然还有力气在我离开以后做出这件事来。  
其实乾所留下的线索在他的尸体上留下了痕迹，那痕迹我验尸时看的很清楚。他曾经把眼镜握在手里，眼镜的金属框架在肌肤上留下了鲜明的痕迹。  
然而当我验尸的时候，没有人提到这点。第一个发现尸体的人是不二周助，有机会毁灭证据的，也只有他而已。假如在平时，不二就算是看穿一切，发现我是凶手，我也丝毫不觉的奇怪，但现在，在这个地方，这种情境下，我知道为什么他会主动隐瞒这一事实，做出这种近似于包庇的行为。  
就如同昨夜手塚彻夜不眠的为不二周助担心一样，不二也下意识的在包庇手塚。事实上为了避免敏锐的不二和手塚察觉真相，最好的办法就是让这两人陷入他们自己的迷局之中。  
我面无表情的把手里的刀子送进了不二的侧腹部，精准无比。不二周助活不成了，没有人会救他……  
我还是第一次这样去杀一个人，虽然对于学医的我而言，血液并非什么让我看到会昏倒的东西。然而我还是第一次觉得身上的肌肉紧绷的让我觉得全身都在痛。我……或者害怕了。  
是的，看到不二周助盯着我的脸，笑得无比灿烂的低声呢喃着“幸好……真的你不是你……真的不是你……”的时候，我居然第一次心里有种恐惧的感觉。

  
**10月11日**

  
为什么我要主动的说出这一切，是因为我知道，真田和幸村迫切的想要知道一个答案，在最后的幸存者只剩下我们这么几个人的时候。  
然后我把一切向真田和幸村娓娓道来。我说，是手塚做了这件事，是手塚做了那件事。  
其实我说的一切都没错，我只是用错了主语，不是他，而是我。是我杀了这所有的人，是我做了这一切，是我，全都是我。  
然而我也得到了属于我的惩罚，小景再也不会醒过来了，他也死了。我夺走了其他人心爱的人，结果我心爱的人也被命运之神夺走。  
原来这个世界，还真是再公平不过了。我木然的听着楼上的枪声响起，我知道失去了不二周助，手塚国光也完了。  
不二第一次让我感到害怕，而手塚，则第一次让我觉得同情——我们其实是一类人，同样是不能忍受失去爱人的那一类型。  
说不定其实我们能做朋友的，我恍惚的想着，如果早点我发现手塚是这样的人的话。

  
**10月12日**

  
一切都要完结了，我在那辆巴士上动了手脚，破坏了剎车。过不了多久，越前龙雅就会带着真田和幸村走上死亡之路。  
然后我回到小景身边，拿起刀，准备去陪他。  
生与死的界限在那一瞬间在我眼前变得如此清晰，却又如此模糊，让我无法界定究竟何谓生，何谓死。小景死了吗？不，没有……我抱着他的肩膀，几乎能听到他的心跳声呢！  
他的嘴边还带着一丝轻蔑的笑容，一定又是在笑我很傻吧，忍足侑士是个大傻瓜喔，对着迹部景吾的忍足侑士，是不折不扣的大傻瓜喔……  
可是亲爱的小景，你可别因为我傻就不要我了，我是真的很爱你的，一直以来都是这么爱你的，而且也从没想过要离开你。最近几天我有点忙，忙着处理一些事情，没能陪你，你会不会生我的气？  
你一定觉得有点冷吧，我感觉到了，你的身子好冷，你别逞强，别冻着，多穿几件衣服不好么？呵呵，我知道，你是为了让我把你抱得紧一点，更紧一点对吧？我会的，只要你不嫌我烦，我就一定会这么做的……  
我也有点冷了呢，唔，血液流动的样子真漂亮，你是因为这样做很漂亮才会选择这种做法吗？原来之前你看到了这么美丽的景致，现在我也看到了，我们扯平了。  
你看，我把火生起来了，现在有没有暖和一点？别嫌热啊，出一点汗，对身体有好处，你现在太冷了，我们都太冷了，现在火苗越来越旺了，我想，大概很快就会温暖一点了……  
小景，对吗？  
* * *  
忍足侑士是如此的聪明，可是如此聪明的忍足侑士，却从没想过，无论发生什么事情，如果两个人可以一起面对的话，也许就算是再辛苦和艰难，也足能让彼此觉得甘之如饴。  
所以其实忍足侑士犯了两个最大的错误，第一个是他低估了爱情真正的力量，第二个是他错信了忍足谦也。  
然而忍足侑士的故事已经到此结束，最终的真相如何，我们只能猜测。也许死之前，他想明白了，也许直到死，他也仍然只为他和迹部纠结。  
不管最后的结果如何，很可惜的是，已没有让他回头的机会了。

  
**终**

**忍足谦也**

**9月17日**

  
忍足谦也看了看手表。时间刚刚好，还有三十分钟。忍足侑士会在三十分钟后走进这个房间，他们约好今天就发出那叠邀请函。  
然而此刻，忍足谦也却诡笑着凝视着手里的一叠照片。照片里的角度拿捏的正合适，照片一角的背景里刚好可以看清忍足和迹部的脸，却又让人觉得，这不过是无意中拍到的。有谁能想到，这其实是故意而为的呢？  
虽然忍足兄弟网球方面都是一把好手，可谦也大学的时候参加的却是摄影社，当然原因其实不过是想躲开能够看到侑士和迹部在一起的场面。可惜似乎这件事早就被侑士遗忘在脑后了吧！忍足谦也挑起嘴角，将照片丢进办公桌的抽屉里。  
忍足侑士想要找的那个摄影师真的是刚好死了吗？怎么会那么刚好，那个“禁忌故事”的摄影师就在侑士想要找他时遇到意外一命呜呼？这世界上没有那么多巧合，可是如果这个人从来不曾存在的话……那便没有关系了吧！  
忍足谦也点燃手里的香烟等待着堂兄的到来。无论如何，侑士你也不会想到那个拍照片的人其实就是我吧，也只有我会清楚的知道你会在哪里出现，而且还是和迹部在一起……  
说起来迹部景吾也不完全是个白痴，想必等到别墅以后侑士做的一切必然瞒不过他。尤其是他还很巧妙的在之前就对迹部有所暗示的情况下。他认识迹部的时间比侑士少不了多少，对迹部景吾这个人的了解，也许比被爱情蒙住双眼的侑士还要来的清晰和确切。正因如此，他才如此坚信，届时一切事情都会按照自己的预料发展：  
到时候迹部会死，而侑士会回来，而且因为这桩案件永远无法离开我身边，相反他还会为我吞并迹部财团帮助他们在一起的事情而心存感激……然后就能达到一直以来忍足谦也最想要的结果。  
忍足谦也对这一切的一切很有信心，因为他知道没有人比忍足家的人更善于操控人类的心理了。  
所以他并不急，忍耐是他最擅长做的事情。无论是在商场上，还是情场上。忍足谦也很自信的想，没必要急于一时的把一切都解决，那样只会坏事。尤其是是对待有关侑士的事情时，他更加的不急，因为我们还有一辈子。  
那天忍足谦也的心情非常的愉悦。  
他仿佛能够看见，不，是几乎触碰到了属于自己的幸福未来。

**结**

——爱情有时候像火，烧光了我们身边的一切，仍无止息。  
也许有人会说，这句话说的正是忍足侑士和迹部景吾的爱或者忍足谦也对忍足侑士的爱，他们毁灭了所有的人，也毁灭了他们自己。然而我想说的是，这不只适用于形容忍足侑士和迹部景吾之间的爱情。其实，它适用于出现在本文中所有的人，或者也包括，不属于这个故事里的你和我。  
也或者有的人想问，那么除了忍足侑士和迹部景吾之外的人，死的会不会很无辜？其实这个问题也许提问的人自己心里有数，忍足侑士的一切行动，真的是无法抵御的吗？  
假如可以彼此信赖一点，假如他们之间的爱情真的固不可摧，故事的结局还会是这样吗？然而我们已经无法假设。  
至于如果还有人想要知道，这一切为什么会发生，那我想也许最好的解释是告诉你，人生的很多事，其实是没有所谓的解释的，就如人往往不知道，为什么自己会做出这样或那样的选择一样。  
请不必怀疑这句话的真伪，因为其实在你身边，也未必没有类似的人，类似的事，类似的情节，只是你也许太过粗心，所以还没注意到这一切。  
——可是等你注意到的时候，或许已经太迟了。


	19. 局外人

**局外人**

**12.24**

  
平安夜的东京街头永远是车水马龙熙熙攘攘的，虽然已经不早了，但街上的人流仍不见减少。  
看着身边拥挤而过的男男女女，柳莲二不免摇了摇头。人类还真是种喜欢凑热闹的动物，对如今的日本人而言，这个节日差不多已经完全失去了它最初的宗教的意义，但大把大把的人仍喜欢把时间和生命浪费在欢度这样的节日中。  
用真田经常挂在嘴边的话来说就是：太松懈了。  
不知怎的，今年冬天的天气让人觉得异常的冷，柳不由得把脖子上的围巾又围得紧了一点。他在门外挂着结束营业木牌的寿司店门前停住了脚步，微微的抬起头看向门楣上的招牌：河村寿司店。  
“对不起客人我们已经……”看到还有人进来，老板河村隆连头也没抬就公式化的开口阻拦。但当看见柳的脸时，河村立刻把话又咽了回去。对于突然出现在自己面前的男人，他只是稍稍困扰的回忆了一下，随即恍然道：“你是……柳莲二吧？请坐。”  
“是的，我是柳莲二，突然来访真是不好意思。”柳摘下脖子上的围巾，在料理台边的凳子上坐了下来。“很久不见了。”  
“是啊，很久没见。”河村把一杯热茶放到柳的面前。“对了，我……看了电视，柳就是负责处理那桩案件的刑警先生吧？”  
“嗯。”柳也不隐瞒，点了点头道：“是啊……没想到我会负责调查这样的一桩案件。”  
河村耸耸肩，“之前我的小店里也来了几名刑警先生来询问我有关于被害者情况之类的问题……本想说如果能见到柳的话，或者可以知道些什么，那些刑警先生什么都不肯说。”  
“打扰到河村你真是不好意思。”柳做了个深呼吸，“……不过就在今天，那桩案子结案了。”  
“结案了？”河村的手，下意识的紧握成拳。“……那么，已经找到凶手了吗？”  
“我想，你还没看到今晚的报道吧……”柳抿了一口茶水，“结论是……这是一起集体自杀事件。”  
“……这不可能。”河村瞪大了眼，不敢相信的看着柳，又低声重复了一遍。“不可能。理由是什么？”  
“社会工作生活压力过大。”  
“这种理由……绝对不可能。”  
柳不动声色的看着河村大受刺激的表情。他很明白，对河村而言，这件事的影响应该比对自己更大一些，毕竟死者中原青学校队的成员占了绝大多数。  
——尽管接手这个案件的这一个月以来，他也没有一夜睡得香甜。他还从没有像现在一般，这么后悔过自己是一名刑警。  
“事实上，我也这么认为。”等河村稍微恢复了一些理智，柳这才再度开口。“我不相信会是自杀那么简单。”  
“已经没办法推翻继续调查了吗？”  
河村希冀的目光让柳觉得如芒在背，他不自在的直直腰。“是的，已经……彻底结案了。”  
“这样啊……”让柳稍微有点意外，听到这话的河村，反而冷静了下来。  
柳本以为河村会反驳或者是提出异议，但让柳意想不到的，是河村竟然比自己更冷静的接受了这一事实。  
就在几个小时之前，柳还为了这件事和自己的顶头上司进行了一番交涉，直到最后上司直截了当的告诉他除非有决定性的证据否则这桩案件将不必再进行调查，话中深意已是不言自明。  
但河村似乎比自己更直接，也更快的意识到了这桩案件的本质。直到此时，柳莲二才认认真真的打量起这个寿司店的老板河村隆来——他并没有自己想像中的那么简单。  
实际上相较于一直做刑警的柳，这些年以来经营寿司店的河村，确实是更精于世故。而且，这些年平凡人的生活让河村更加习惯去接受某些自己所不能改变的结果，这就是如今的河村寿司店老板，和当年只会BURNING的网球选手河村隆的最大不同。  
“我拥有一群让我骄傲的朋友们。”河村在柳身边的圆凳上坐了下来，解开绑在头上的毛巾，轻轻的开口。“一直以来，能认识那样的一群朋友们，我都很骄傲……自从在全国大赛上打败你们立海大以后，我就再也没有梦想这种东西了，可他们和我不一样，他们可以去追求属于自己的新的梦想，也有那个能力去实现它。”  
河村苦笑着抬起头环视这整个寿司店。“或者我一直都很羡慕他们吧……我不够聪明，也没什么天赋，所以从来也没有过什么奢望，可是不知从什么时候开始，他们的梦想，就好像是我的梦想一样……但是现在……承载着我的憧憬的朋友们……再也不复存在了。而我，却仍然活在这个世界上。”  
柳沉默了片刻，突然开口道：“河村。”  
“嗯？”  
“之前我们的刑警应该问过你，关于死者有没有什么自杀动机之类的问题吧？”  
“嗯，”河村点点头。“我并不觉得他们有什么压力过大的自杀倾向。”  
“那你是不是能够确信，在山上的那些人们……我是指你们青学的那些老同学，都绝对不可能自杀？”  
再次让柳意外的是，河村居然摇了摇头。“不，我并不确信。”  
“为什么？”  
“任何一个看似完美坚强的人都势必有一个致命的弱点，这就如同蛇的身上存在七寸的道理一样，只要留心，没有找不出来的，因此也没有人是不能攻破的。”河村的神情很是郑重其事。“所以，任何人都可能崩溃，乃至放弃自己的生命。”  
“可是我觉得，不管是什么理由……任何人都不应该放弃自己的生命，因为无论怎样，他的死都势必会让某个人为之伤心难过……”柳说到这里，蓦地住了口。“难道说……”  
河村望望若有所思的柳，苦笑了一声，拿起柳面前的茶杯。“茶凉了，我去帮你换一杯热的吧。”  
“不，我先就此告辞，谢谢河村你的茶……”感应到手机在口袋里轻微的震动，柳决定起身告辞，“比……的饮料好喝多了。”  
这话刚一出口，柳就有点后悔，模糊的把乾的名字滑了过去，但是河村显然已经明白柳想说什么，只是淡淡的笑了笑，并没露出在意的神情。  
柳突然有点羡慕起眼前这个看似平凡的男人来。他明明只是个普通得不能再普通的寿司店老板而已，但是现在的表现，却比自己这警视厅的精英刑警来的更加沉稳。相较河村的表现，柳突然觉得自己很没有用。难怪当初那个人直到生命的最后也没有选择自己……他尽力的把头脑中的杂念赶出去，恢复到平时沉着的状态跟河村道别。  
如果柳能看到自己离开以后河村的样子，或者就不会这么羡慕和佩服河村隆了。  
把柳送出门外关好店门之后，河村的脸上顿时露出落寞而哀伤的神色，从柜台里摸出一瓶酒来。这还是上次不二送给自己的圣诞礼物。  
“大家不是说好，要到我这里来一起过圣诞节的么……为什么失约了呢？”

**12.25**

  
迹部那漂亮的办公室现在显得空荡而冷清，唯有家具还仍然按照迹部生前的品味忠于职守的留在原地没有动过。今天是忍足财团第一天接收迹部财团所在的这栋办公大楼。忍足谦也正是为了这件事，才到这里来的。在此等候接待他，并且处理一应事务的，是迹部的亲信，泷荻之介。  
这个办公室的装修非常华丽，实在很衬它原来的主人。第一眼看到这里的时候，忍足谦也就忍不住这么想。但是泷显然已经整理过一次这里了，迹部的私人物品，乃至于一件小摆设，都不再出现在这个房间里了。  
“真是很难说。”忍足谦也和泷客套的握握手。“如果迹部君还活着，我想我很难并吞迹部财团，毕竟是那个迹部景吾啊……我想以迹部君的智慧和头脑，我只有甘拜下风的份儿。”  
“您过奖了。令兄忍足侑士的事情，还请节哀顺变。”  
提起忍足侑士，忍足谦也的神色顿时黯然。“我真的没想到，侑士竟然会……唉，旁人只看得到我身为忍足财团总裁是何等风光，却不知道这些日子在警方、媒体和财团之间周旋的我真是……心神俱疲啊！不过，我的压力，和侑士大概无法相比，不然他也不会……”  
看着忍足谦也一副痛心疾首的模样，泷反而轻笑道：“正所谓塞翁失马焉知非福，忍足总裁也算是有所回报，如今忍足财团风光无俩，您也是时候享清福了。听说过些日子，您就要结婚了？恭喜。”  
“是啊，我就要结婚了……对了，明天尸体就可以归还亲属安葬了。”忍足谦也的脸上突然浮现出一抹笑容。“我差点忘记了，迹部君……好像是已经没有亲属了？怎样，需不需要我帮忙？”  
“忍足总裁真是好记性。”即使忍足谦也如此说，泷的唇边仍维持着灿烂的笑，“没错，迹部先生是迹部家族最后也是唯一的血脉。所以……”泷微微一顿。“迹部先生的后事就全都由我来处理，就不劳您费心了。”  
“原来如此，那么还真是要多辛苦泷君了。”忍足谦也像是突然想到一般看向面前的泷。“听说泷君是迹部君的得力臂助，有没有兴趣今后继续在公司就职？”  
“多谢忍足总裁的好意，等到迹部先生的后事一处理完毕，我就会离开迹部财团……不，现在应该是忍足财团的子公司才对。”泷的笑容不减，态度也仍然彬彬有礼。  
对于泷的态度，忍足谦也并不意外，这是意料之中的事情。对于自己之前的对手迹部财团，为了从中突破，忍足家总是也进行过一番调查的。迹部财团表面风光，暗中潜藏的危机其实不少，只是财团里各个重要位置大多都是迹部的铁杆亲信，无法动摇。比如这个泷荻之介，就是旁人绝对无法拉拢的对象之一。  
而且说起这个泷，和忍足谦也也算是旧相识，当年读国中时期，他也曾经是冰帝网球部的正选球员，和忍足侑士以及迹部景吾的关系亲密非常。这个人和迹部有这样一层关系，忍足谦也的挽留当然只是客套而已，他并不真的希望泷留下。  
“这样啊，那我也不勉强泷君，”忍足谦也亦仍是面带微笑。“不过，若是泷君将来有兴趣，我倒履相迎。”  
泷轻轻摇了摇头。“这就不必了。事情发展到今天这一步，忍足总裁，没有其他的什么想要对我说的吗？”  
“泷君，你这是什么意思？”忍足谦也皱起了眉。泷荻之介从刚才开始就一直话中有话，他不是听不出来，而是故意听不出来。  
“我的意思很简单。”泷轻轻转过身，从大大的落地窗向外看去。“忍足总裁，你真的觉得自己的计划完美无缺吗？”  
“计划？我不懂，泷君究竟是什么意思呢？”忍足谦也的眼中闪过一丝异样的神情。  
泷的脸映在落地窗的玻璃上。“难道忍足总裁不知道令兄自杀的真正原因？还是警方没有把现场真实的情况告诉你？你应该明白我的意思——”   
“泷荻之介，我看你也是迹部的老部下、侑士的老朋友了。也应该明白，有些话能说，有些话……是不能说的。”忍足谦也眯起了眼睛。“迹部财团这些日子经营不善，财团收购的法律文件我们早已经签过了，剩下那些多余的事情，就不劳你过问了。”  
“呐，忍足谦也。”话说到这一步，泷也索性不再客套。“你觉得，关于忍足和迹部的事情，我会知道多少呢？我可是他们从国中时就认识的老朋友呐……”  
“莫非你想用什么事要挟我？”忍足谦也的唇边露出轻蔑的神情。“敲诈罪的性质，应该不用我帮阁下分析吧？”  
“当然不是。身为局外人，对于忍足和迹部之间的事情，我自始至终都知道，自己是根本无法插手的。”泷的笑此刻看起来颇有些讽刺的味道。“只是我没有忍足总裁这么精于算计，为自己谋得了这么大的一份利益。”  
“利益？利益算什么？这些东西我根本没放在心上……”忍足谦也嗤之以鼻。“你既然知道侑士和迹部他们的事情，应该也知道，这是个秘密，我这个局外人所做的一切，也不过只是为了保护这个秘密而已。”  
泷慢慢的转过身来，“局外人？忍足谦也，难道你还不清楚，从你插手到他们中间的那一刻开始，你就再也不是局外人了。”  
“我……”只是想拿到属于我的东西……忍足谦也的嘴唇微微动了动，却没再说些什么。不得不说，忍足谦也确实是个聪明而谨慎的人，泷的这番谈话，似乎意有所指，所以这时候最好的办法，就是保持沉默。  
“世上没有不透风的墙，”泷等了一会儿，见忍足谦也没有说下去，这才再度开口。他的声音很慢却也很笃定。“虽然现在并没有人透露这些，但是他们的关系早晚会有人知道，再不是秘密了，而且……永远也不会是秘密了。其他的事情，也是一样的。你的失败，只是时间早晚的问题。”  
说完这一切，泷再也不想多看忍足谦也一眼，掉头就走。  
“泷，你觉得我真的会输吗？”泷的身后，突然传来忍足谦也的声音。让泷意外的是，忍足谦也的声音竟然显得有一丝兴高采烈？  
这家伙，大概是疯了。背对着忍足谦也，泷无奈的摇了摇头。  
看到泷的反应，忍足谦也开心的笑了。  
我们爱一个人的时候，可以为他生，亦可以为他死，除他之外的任何人任何事都不放在自己心上。所以，什么财团，我根本不在乎这些，从侑士没有回来那天起，我就什么都不在乎了。反正现在忍足侑士和迹部景吾再也不可能在一起了，我早已经胜了。这个道理，即使是身为迹部代理人的你，又怎么能够懂得。  
而且我早已经成功了啊，迹部景吾的一切，都已经被我取代了，地位、财富、甚至生命。  
忍足谦也恰好忽视了，自己唯一没能取代的——迹部景吾在忍足侑士心中的位置。

**12.26**

  
河村的对面坐着泷荻之介，泷荻之介的身边，坐着桦地崇弘。  
柳抵达咖啡店时，看到的就是这么个情景。  
前天晚上，柳突然离开河村寿司店，正是因为接到了泷的消息。  
——或者我有办法得知真相，泷荻之介如是说。  
其他人柳或者还不够了解，但是真田、幸村还有乾，这三个人是绝对不会因为什么工作社会压力就跑去自杀的。这件事一定另有隐情。所以，在得知还有人和自己一样，没有放弃对真相的探究，这让柳的心里稍稍有一丝欣慰。  
泷荻之介，之前柳曾和他有过一面之交。那不是个容易对付的男人，柳在见到他的第一面时，就下了这样的断言。或者正因为这样，迹部才会放心的把公司交给他帮忙打理。迹部失踪直到发现尸体的这段时间里，泷荻之介的表现也确实可圈可点。只不过由于有些仅限于迹部本人才能动用的权利限制，他能发挥的力量因此而大打折扣，不然的话忍足财团的收购也不会进行的这么顺利。  
然而从前看到的泷荻之介，唇边总是带着从容不迫的微笑。但是今天见面的时候，泷的神情却让柳的心陡然一沉。从泷的神情上也能确定，泷应该是失败了。  
果然，一看到柳走过来，泷就先站起身，“抱歉，我失败了。”  
“不，没关系的，实际上，毕竟警方也……”柳在河村身边坐下，帮在座的人一人点了一杯咖啡，“也很没用，不能查出真相。”  
“柳君。”泷直等到服务生上完咖啡之后，这才缓缓的长出了口气。“接下来我要说的话，全部都是我的猜测，所以……”  
柳立刻会意的点点头：“我只是以私人朋友的身份来和大家一起喝咖啡，我们只是聊天而已。”  
“谢谢。”泷笑了笑，抬起手拢拢自己的头发。“昨天我去和忍足谦也见面了。”  
“等等，忍足谦也？”柳一时愕然。“但是忍足谦也没有到过现场，他人一直在东京，而且声称他对此事毫不知情。”   
“然而这件事的最终受益人只有忍足谦也，最值得怀疑的人当然是他。”泷理所当然的回答。“虽然他似乎确实不可能亲手杀人，但是这件事和他绝对脱不了关系。忍足侑士的死，让忍足财团的所有财产都顺理成章的到了他的手上，而迹部的死，又给他提供了收购迹部财团的机会。”  
“所以昨天你去见他了？”  
“可惜他没有上当，并没有在冲动之下说出什么不该说的话来，我本以为我的激将法对他会有用。”泷苦笑。“我知道警方应该已经调查出一些事实了，卡尔网球俱乐部，幕后的老板就是忍足财团。而那栋别墅……应该也是忍足家的产业之一。所有的死者，都是被卡尔网球俱乐部邀请去的。”  
柳皱皱眉，“其实我认为，从别墅和卡尔网球俱乐部这两条线索来看，最大的嫌疑人，只有可能是忍足家的人。事实上，我一直在怀疑忍足侑士。从现场看，他是死于自杀这点确切无疑，而就死亡顺序看，他又是最后死亡的几个人中的一个，所以……抱歉，我知道你和他们很熟……”  
“正因为我和他们很熟，所以我觉得，我比其他人，当然也包括柳君你，更了解这两个人。”泷的脸上露出了似笑非笑的表情。“我并没有说忍足侑士不可能是凶手，但是这件事，也绝非普通的杀人事件这么简单。忍足侑士会莫名其妙的变成杀人狂？抱歉，我无法说服自己相信这种荒谬的事。”  
“嗯……”柳认可的点点头。 “不过现场的情况你还不知道……”  
“不，我知道。”泷打断了柳的话。“桦地调查的很清楚。”  
桦地面无表情的点点头，“是。”  
“原来你们已经知道了。”柳觉得自己有些可笑，他发现自己心里犹豫不定是否要说出口的话，原来对方已经是全然知晓。  
之前柳确实想过，什么现场啦、线索啦，这些都是不应该对着眼前这些人说出来的秘密。但柳又觉得，如果现在自己不说出来，自己的所有想法，也不会再具备其他意义了。  
——毕竟官方已经定论：这是桩集体自杀案件。  
“虽然柳君的怀疑不无道理，但我相信，你应该找不出合理的理由证明忍足侑士是凶手。何况，忍足侑士现在也死了，不管他是不是畏罪自杀……”泷抬眼看了一下柳。“其实柳君应该比我更清楚，即使他还活着，这件事只要他否认，他也可以摆脱干系，不是么？”  
河村看似憨憨的笑了。“这个案子还是会被判定为集体自杀吧？”  
柳尴尬的咳了两声：“抱歉。”  
“这不是你的错。”河村摇摇头。“这道理我懂。”  
柳一时默然。以忍足财团的财力，这件事确实根本不算什么，只要没有十二万分确凿的证据能够证明忍足家成员涉案，那起诉便无法成立。这个世界上，往往确实存在着某种比正义更加无法动摇的东西。  
“相反，有些事，柳君反而不知道。”泷吸了口气。“我想你应该已经知道迹部财团被收购的事情了吧？”  
“嗯。这还真是……”柳不知该如何表达自己的想法，如果迹部在的话，或者事情就不会发展到这一步了吧？  
“不，这件事……其实是早就筹划好的。”泷迟疑了片刻，终于还是说了出来。“被忍足财团收购，是迹部还活着的时候，就已经设计好的。”  
“什么？”意识到自己的声音大的有点夸张，柳莲二急忙压低了音量。“这是怎么回事？”  
“柳君应该知道，忍足侑士和迹部景吾之间的关系吧？”泷的手指有节奏的在桌面上敲击着。“这是迹部为自己和忍足侑士安排的退路。在很久之前，迹部就已经开始计划着把迹部家的资产向国外转移。”  
这是迹部景吾早就安排好的事情。参与其中的，只有他有限的亲信，例如泷，例如桦地。像迹部这种资产足以攸关国家经济命脉的大财阀，若想移民国外，简直就是不可能办到的事情。但事实上，在迹部的努力之下，这种不可能，已经快要成为可能。  
没错，日本的社会还不那么容易接受同性恋，也不可能允许同性结婚，但若是到欧洲某些国家，这也没什么了不起。困难之处就在于攸关全国经济命脉的迹部总裁如何能够移民到国外。先偷偷把大部分资产转移出去，本人再以破产的名义脱身离开日本，是最好的办法。  
“具体的商业操作，并无任何法律上的问题，我也不再多做赘述，而现在日本国内的迹部财团，也确实是负债累累。”泷的脸上又浮现出一贯的笑容。 “事实上，迹部已经成功了……他想要做的事情，一向是不会失败的。”  
“所以说，如今在日本国内的迹部财团其实只是个烂摊子，表面上并购了它的忍足财团风头正劲，但事实上却是自己找了个包袱上身？”柳一时间觉得泷说出的事实太过骇人听闻，以至于许久之后方才开口说出自己的想法。  
泷点了点头。  
柳顿时提出疑问：“那么，为什么那个并不傻的忍足谦也还会收购这个财团呢？”  
“也就是说，忍足谦也在已经发现真相的情况下，仍然收购了迹部财团，把麻烦揽上身？”河村喃喃。“一个做大生意的大老板，做这样的事情不会是没有理由的。”  
但是，忍足谦也的理由会是什么？因为迹部财团的品牌？这明显说不过去，迹部财团的品牌就是迹部二字，同样是家族式的财团，忍足公司自然不需要借此为自己扩大声势。  
“所以，我相信，这件事可能和忍足还有迹部的死有关系……”泷又看了看河村。“可是我问过河村君了，青学的诸位，和忍足谦也扯不上半点关系。”  
“我想不明白。”柳终于叹了口气。“我实在想不明白。”  
泷亦默然，桦地更是不曾开口。对于迹部景吾和忍足侑士之间的故事，他们以及冰帝的其他人，从头看到尾。他们猜测过无数次故事的结局，但却没有一个人能想到，结局是现在这个样子。  
反而是河村打破僵局，开口道：“其实根本不需要再去想了。再想下去，也没有意义。”  
“河村？”柳对河村的反应相当愕然。  
“因为不管调查的多么透彻，我们都没办法改变现实。”河村的表情有些木然。“我们始终是旁观者，是局外人，结果直到最后，连知道真相的权利都没有……”  
对于河村的这个评语，柳和泷面面相觑，都不知道应该说些什么。在这个时候，最先接话的人，竟是一贯沉默的桦地。“迹部……不会再回来了。”  
是啊，不会回来了。  
桌上的咖啡，此刻终于再也冒不出一丝热气了，似乎在告诉在座的四位——我们可以称呼他们为局外人——即使他们最终能够猜测出真相，即使他们最终能够主持正义，但是死者再也无法复生了。  
一切的一切，是真的结束了。柳叹了口气，望向窗外。  
12月24日那天，大多数人期待的白色圣诞到底没有到来。但是圣诞过后的今天，居然下起了雪，整个东京乃至于一切就这么湮没在那没心没肺的白里，仿佛再也无法分开。  
包括他们这些局外人所不知的真相在内。

**全文完**


	20. 番外篇-不如不遇倾城色【仁王X柳生】

 

比吕士，还记得那句话是怎么说的么，不如不遇倾城色。

仁王端起咖啡杯，带着笑容看着我。我现在才发现这句话说得很有道理。

 

参加了真田和幸村的葬礼之后，我发现我的精神变得很脆弱，也正因如此，我很羡慕还能笑得出来的仁王雅治。

我一直被称为绅士，但现在我觉得我的境况狼狈不堪。

 

  
——知道真田和幸村的死讯是在我过生日的前一天深夜，柳突然跑来我和仁王住的地方。

  
我首先得说明我和仁王的关系，我们是同居者，但不是恋人，也并非情人。忘记从什么时候开始，我们住到一起，再然后，我们的关系从单纯的朋友升级为身体关系。但是——并非是恋情。我们只能算是某种共生依存的关系，是随时可以分开的那种。

我们对此都很满意，因为这样的相处不会造成某种负担——亲眼目睹过真田和幸村的挣扎，我自问没有那种固执相守的勇气，当然，仁王更不会有。

看到柳那么晚出现在门外，我和仁王面面相觑，不知道是什么事让一向稳重的柳深夜到访。

 

柳深吸了一口气，我是来通知你们一件事的。

什么事？当时仁王雅治的表情是我认识他这些年来最为认真的一次，因为他和我一样，已经从柳的脸上看到了某些不同寻常的端倪。

——真田和幸村死了。

有几分钟之内我不敢相信自己的耳朵，但是我知道，柳不是仁王，是不会开玩笑的。不，即使是仁王雅治，应该也不会开这种不好笑的玩笑。

 

所以不是玩笑。

 

虽然身为警察的柳已经辨认了尸体，但作为老同学兼好朋友的我们还是被叫去警局再次做了确认。

那是一场噩梦。

为了能够在一起而不惜和家人决裂的两人大概没有想过最后料理他俩丧事的人会是我和仁王。那段日子过的压抑而沉闷，我常常从噩梦中惊醒，仁王看似平静，但我凌晨醒来时，总能看到他坐在窗边发呆的侧影。

 

 

今天的葬礼上，过去的同学都到了，过去我们这个团队中的两位领导者如今躺在冰冷的泥土中，谁也没有发表什么悼词的心情。最后，还是柳喃喃说一句“他们一起生一起死，所以现在一定也很幸福”之后就匆匆离去继续投入到破案的工作中。

帮助真田和幸村办理完丧事之后，老朋友们各自散去，我和仁王在一家咖啡店里喝咖啡。我想，我们都需要缓和一下我们自葬礼而积压的情绪，顺便谈谈我们的分手。

 

 

是的，如果不是这突如其来的噩耗，或许我们早在之前就已经分手了。我们已经走的够久了，明明也没有想过要纠缠这么久的，但是却一直走到了今天仍然在一起。

 不只我们，就连朋友们大约也会觉得很惊奇吧？

 这也可以算是一个奇迹了。或许我们两个人只不过是太懒，所以才会拖延至今。但是双方年龄也不小了，早晚也要各自找个女人结婚，再这么拖下去终究不是办法，所以分手也是早晚的事。

 

仁王用一句不如不遇倾城色开了头。可我完全不明白为什么仁王会想到那句类似骈句似的话，于是我不可置否的点点头，等着他的下文。

 ……我的意思是，早知我们会是这样的结果，当初干脆不要相遇会不会比较好？仁王沉默了片刻，一脸轻松表情再次开口。

 

听仁王这么问我的时候，我也笑了。这问题实在很幼稚又可笑，我回答的很平淡，生活是不可能假设的，这不是你擅长做的数学题。

 仁王发出PURI的声音，似乎是自嘲。也对。他点点头，对我的说法表示赞同。

 实际上那时候我的笑容有些僵硬，也完全顾忌不到这样的表现会不会在仁王眼中有失风度。

 我只觉得心在不停的下沉。

 

之前我还从没想过，仁王的想法可能会是这样的。

 

我一直都以为，仁王对于把我拉进网球部是很得意的。而且，由于双打而引伸出的纠缠这么多年的孽缘，也是他这欺诈师所得意的一点。所以对于我们的相遇，也该是值得珍惜的。

 但是我忘了，既然已经决定要分手，怎么还会眷恋过去的一切？所以今天他可以这么一脸轻松的对我说，或者还是不要相遇比较好。

 

原来我又被欺诈师的表象骗了。这是第二次了。

 

 

记得当初，仁王偶尔会说起，如果当初我没有退出高尔夫球部，或许那年我可以跟着他们一起去争夺全国冠军的王座。

 毕竟你自从入部起，就有着相当不错的成绩，会得到正选席位应该毋庸置疑……你不会恨我吧？仁王曾经轻笑着这么问过我。

 

现在再来说这些还有什么意义吗？我反问他。

 他摸摸鼻尖回答，没意义，不过我想你或者会后悔也说不定嘛，毕竟我们网球部输了……

 是啊……我们输了。我无意识的附和着。

 仁王垂下头去，显得有些沮丧。抱歉呐，比吕士。

 

唔，仁王大概不知道，能加入网球部，能和他组成双打搭档这件事，我从来都不曾觉得后悔过。

 于是我迟疑着开口，不知要不要鼓励一下这个有些沮丧的家伙。雅治，高尔夫球是没有联赛的……

 听了我的话，仁王突然爆笑起来。比吕士，他擦着笑出来的眼泪盯着我看，我终于骗到你了。

 

这是我第一次被欺诈师玩弄于股掌之上。

 

 

其实在我认识了仁王之后，我从来都很谨慎小心，唯恐掉进欺诈师的陷阱。而且由于和他搭档的缘故，我甚至觉得自己也狡猾起来，比如我可以完美的COS仁王雅治出现在大家面前而不被拆穿。

 但是后来我便没那么小心了，似乎理所应当的认为他不会骗我。

 决定和仁王分手以后我想了很久，或许很久之前我就已经陷进去了，直到泥足深陷才想回头，也太迟了。

 ——原来，我从开始信任他的那时候起就爱上仁王雅治了。原来，我和他交往了那么久，不是因为习惯，而是我真的爱上他了。

 想通了这点，我努力平复自己的情绪，然后深呼吸了几次，保持着冷静的态度对仁王开了口。

 

我们从今天开始，正式分手吧。

话一说完，我便径自离开了咖啡店。店里的空气混浊沉闷的让我窒息，我需要新鲜空气。我也不想搭车，而是选择步行回到了我和仁王同住的公寓。

 

很快那里就会只剩我一个了，一想到这点，我甚至有些不想回家去。

 在柳的深夜到访之前，仁王就早已准备好了行李，一找到新的住所就要搬走。但是这些日子里为了真田和幸村的案子，柳还有我们每个人，都像是发了疯。结果这件事也搁置下来。谁能接受那两个人会自杀呢？

 

我漫无目的似的在街上晃荡，我走得很慢，但仁王如我所料的没有追来。所以，一切都结束了。

 可我没想过他会在家等着我。

 

 

我的话还没说完。见到我回来，仁王站起身，和我对视着。

 什么话？我故意避开他的视线，开始换拖鞋，脱外套。穿皮鞋逛街不是什么好习惯，我下意识摸摸走得有些痛的脚。怎么刚刚都没有感觉呢……

 比吕士，你……喜欢我吗？

 我本想不为所动，但却还是忍不住僵住。事到如今，为什么还要问这种事。欺诈师这次已经取得了最终的胜利，我这伪欺诈师伪绅士，算是彻底输了。

 

柳生比吕士。

仁王雅治叫着我的名字，抬起手摘掉了我鼻梁上的眼镜，让我的眼睛暴露在他的视线下无所遁形。

这种话，我可只说一次，所以听好了。我……喜欢你，比吕士。不，我没有骗你。

 

 

有那么一两秒钟我觉得自己的头脑一片空白，思维完全跟不上现在发生在自己身上的情况。你在开玩笑吗？雅治。

 你应该知道我是认真的。仁王的视线里带着挑衅的意味。他距离我那么近，让我即使不必依靠眼镜也可以把他的一举一动看得清清楚楚。而且，我知道，比吕士也是喜欢我的。

 你刚刚不是还说，不如不要相遇吗？我觉得我的语气很僵硬，但是我的心口却总算有些暖意。

 其实，我以前确实是这样想的。仁王的表情难得的温柔。如果不遇到你就好了，不被某个迷人的男人吸引就好了，那么我就还是那个聪明得可以立于不败之地的男人，不会有任何的弱点。PURI，我可是立海大的欺诈师，怎么可能轻易的对别人付出真心，轻易的去在乎某个男人超过我所能承受的程度？

 你说的没错，我已经遇到你，认识你，并且……爱上了你。如果和你分开，会让我觉得希望自己从来都没有认识过你，那么，我们果然还是不要分开比较好吧？柳的那句话，让我最终改变了想法。

 

仁王对我心里的怨愤无动于衷，继续说着。

 

因为活着时毅然的一起，所以即使一起死也是幸福的。只是，我们比他们幸运，我们还有机会得到幸福，不是么？如何能得到幸福，完全在于我们自己的选择，不是么？

 故意迂回的说话方式，让人心头冒火的行为方式……确实是仁王雅治惯用的手法。我隐隐约约的察觉到自己还是再次掉进了欺诈师的陷阱——他用这种方式来试探我的真心。他故意先丢出这种无情无义的话引我入瓮。很不幸，我输了。他这才肆无忌惮的对我说喜欢这种话。

 我毫不怀疑，如果最后仁王没有对我发表这一大串的长篇大论，我会因为发现被骗的愤怒而执着于自己的骄傲，进而否认我对他的感情，恐怕我会说你别自作多情我才没有喜欢你请你立刻和我划清界限保持距离。但是我没办法这样说，因为我知道这个选择关乎我……们的幸福。

 

我输了。我叹了口气。

 

然而听到我这么说，仁王这次却没有露出平常狐狸般狡猾的笑。他这次的语气和神情真的很认真。

 

不，比吕士，是我们赢了——只有我们赢了。

 

END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，忘了贴完了，幸亏有人留言提醒，非常感谢！
> 
> 文章是很多年前的旧文了，并不是个推理小说，只是有点死亡元素的中二病患者聚集的爱情故事。
> 
> 之所以只有仁王这一对HE了，是因为这篇番外是当时写给论坛一个朋友的生日贺文。
> 
> 既然是贺文再发刀子就不合适了嘛……
> 
> 文章标题是寿星小姐姐当时的论坛签名。


End file.
